L'Ange des Mers
by Cassye
Summary: [TERMINEE]Toutes les aventures commencent par un mystère... [Post DM'sC]
1. L'inconnue des écumes

Salut à tous et à toutes et bienvenue dans ma première fic dédiée à la très célèbre (future) trilogie (voire « quatrologie » et plus si les producteurs sont en forme) de Pirates des Caraïbes. Depuis que j'ai vu le second film, j'avais senti que je finirai par en faire une, et je l'ai fait.

Alors, de quoi il en retourne ?

C'est une fic en 9 chapitres (peut-être 10 si je fais un épilogue) avec de **l'aventure**, du **suspense,** du **fantastique** sur la fin avec **un trésor à la clé**, de **l'humour** (je ris à mes propres idioties), **une pointe de romance** et surtout un **Jack Sparrow** aussi taré que d'ordinaire **et toute la bande** (soit Will, Elisabeth et l'équipage). Cela dit attention à ceux et celles qui n'ont pas encore vu le second film, j'y fais des clins d'oeils réguliers. Donc **SEMI SPOILERS** !

J'ai pris un incommensurable plaisir à faire cette fic qui est née en un éclair dans mon esprit et encore plus de plaisir à prendre Jack comme perso central. C'est génial de se mettre à sa place pour tenter de penser comme lui ! Ce personnage à un inconscient réellement fascinant. J'espère que vous aimerez ma transposition du perso.

**IMPORTANT POUR COMPRENDRE LA FIC** :

_Dans mon histoire, je considère que Jack a échappé à son destin qui le ralliait à Davy Jones (si vous regardez bien le second film, Jack pique des trucs chez Tia Dalma, la sorcière. Je mets ma main au feu que l'un des grigri qu'il à volé l'a protégé du monstre à la fin du film), le Cräcken (désolée pour l'ortho si ce n'est pas ça) est mort et Will a pardonné son incartade à son infidèle de fiancée (Elisabeth, allumeuse…) et qu'ils sont retournés à Port Royal pour mener un vie rangée (même si je suis de plus en pus tentée par l'hypothèse disant qu'ils vont se lancer dans la piraterie pour de bon)._

Voilà. Tout est dit, je crois. Bonne lecture à tous et faites péter les reviews !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_L'Ange des Mers_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapitre 1 : L'inconnue des écumes_**

Il faisait frais en ce début de petit matin sur la mer des Caraïbes. La brise matinale était devenue vent allègre qui venait se cogner contre les voiles pour les gonfler de tout son souffle. La mer, calme en ce jour, se fracassait avec nonchalance sur la coque de bois pour retomber dans l'étendue salée en une neige marine mousseuse. Oui, tout s'agitait quand il s'agissait de « lui ». L'astre du jour commençait à peine à poindre, loin derrière cet horizon empli de nouveaux mystères. Ses pâles rayons d'or venaient percer timidement la voûte foncée du ciel de la nuit qui ne serait bientôt plus dans une heure ou deux. La nuit s'effacerait devant cet homme.

Fier, le regard vissé sur ce spectacle auquel il aimait assister le plus souvent possible, la main droite sur la barre de bois lisse et sombre de son navire, l'autre reposant sur sa ceinture tel un héros qui venait de terrasser l'ennemi, Jack Sparrow se… Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow se sentait d'une humeur des plus joviales. A la barre du précieux Pearl, le vent qui tenait bon, la mer docile, une belle journée en perspective, quel homme de mer ne se serait pas senti bien ?

- Où vas-tu me mener aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il au lointain.

Dans quelle aventure rocambolesque allait-il encore s'impliquer ? Il espérait vivre quelque chose de prenant. Depuis qu'il avait laissé son partenaire de fortune, Will Turner, et sa compagne à Port Royal, le capitaine s'ennuyait un peu, il devait se l'avouer. Quand il les avait eu à son bord, c'était pour l'entraîner très loin. Il avait presque pensé aller les chercher, espérant que leur présence allait attirer à lui de nouvelles péripéties incroyables.

Jack grimaça.

- Mais sans la flotte anglaise, ni un équipage immortel et un monstre mythologique à mes trousses de préférence…

Et après ? Même s'il devait être encore en proie aux foudres d'un quelconque ennemi dangereux, il s'en sortirait une fois de plus ! Après tout, il était le Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Un coup de vent vint lui fouetter le visage, manquant d'emporter son tricorne au loin. Une main plaquée sur son couvre-chef adoré, Jack vint se saisir de son compas et l'ouvrit. L'aiguille tournait et tournait d'un sens comme dans l'autre sans pouvoir s'arrêter sur une direction précise. Mais cela n'étonna pas vraiment notre capitaine. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait. Un cap, il en voulait bien un, mais pour chercher quoi ? Il referma d'un geste sec l'objet dans un « clap ! » sonore et le rangea pour reprendre la barre à deux mains. Peut-être allait-il faire une halte à Tortuga pour aller se mettre au parfum des derniers ragots de pirates sur quelque trésor à découvrir…

Perdu dans sa réflexion, l'homme n'entendit pas tout de suite le plancher du pont inférieur grincer sous les pas de son fidèle second, M. Gibbs. Encore un peu éméché des restes du rhum de la veille, l'homme s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde d'une démarche plutôt incertaine et inspira à pleins poumons les embruns du grand large. Un peu plus requinqué, il tourna la tête et aperçut son supérieur qui semblait ailleurs.

- Olà, capitaine ! salua Gibbs.

- Hummmm ? fit Jack qui émergeait. Ah, Gibbs !

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants grimpa les quelques marches face à lui pour le rejoindre. Il avait le teint encore rubicond et même la bouche fermée, il n'était pas difficile de sentir les vapeurs persistantes de l'alcool, ce qui n'échappa pas au capitaine du Pearl.

- Une bien belle journée qui s'annonce, hein, Jack ?

L'interpellé fit glisser des yeux un peu méfiants sur son second.

- Il reste du rhum ?

- Au moins deux caisses pleines.

- Ah ! Alors oui, une merveilleuse journée qui s'annonce ! s'exclama Jack avec un sourire, satisfait de savoir que sa boisson favorite n'eût pas été engloutie par l'équipage.

Petit à petit, les autres membres de l'équipage vinrent investir le pont et chacun s'affaira de son côté. Des hommes s'occupaient des voiles, d'autres refaisaient des nœuds aux câblages qui avaient cédé lors d'une récente tempête tandis que d'autres reclouaient quelques lattes au plancher qui avait subit quelques dommages aussi. Les deux compères Pintel et Ragetti étaient aussi présents, à quatre pattes par terre pour astiquer le sol :

- Raaaah ! Mais arrête avec ton œil ! Il est encore tombé dans le seau !

- C'est pas ma faute ! J'ai les mains pleines de savon, ça glisse…

- Ca glisse ! Ca glisse ! Rooaaac ! grinça un perroquet au plumage doré et turquoise en se posant pas loin d'eux. Faut qu'ça brille !

Le petit trapu à la calvitie plus que naissante agita les bras d'un air furieux en pestant :

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, sale volatile ! Sinon, mon sabre va « glisser » sur ton cou !

Et l'oiseau s'envola bien vite pour regagner son perchoir le plus sûr, l'épaule de son maître muet, Cotton. Oui, la vie sur le Black Pearl suivait son cours tel qu'il l'était d'habitude. Du haut de son pont supérieur, Jack regardait d'un air évasif tout ce petit monde qui s'agitait dans tout les sens.

- Telles les fourmis s'affairant autour de leur reine… pensa-t-il.

Silence.

- Enfin… leur roi.

Cependant, en dépit de ce calme et de cette sérénité peints sur son visage, le capitaine n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Il était inquiet. Il redoutait quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, c'était la même chose à laquelle il avait pensé à la naissance du matin. Pourvu que personne ne lui demandât où ils allaient.

- Eh, capitaine ! appela Pintel. Où on va ?

Raté.

Un peu pris au dépourvu, Jack se mit à réfléchir à la vitesse de l'éclair. Où allaient-ils ? A Tortuga comme il y avait pensé ? Non, c'était trop stupide. Ils s'y étaient rendus il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Y retourner serait se vendre directement. Tout l'équipage s'était interrompu pour écouter son capitaine. Aïe. Tous leurs regards pointés sur lui n'aidaient pas vraiment Jack. Néanmoins, il ne perdit pas la face et conserva son expression dégagée.

- Tu veux savoir où nous voguons actuellement ? Là ? En ce moment ? questionna le pirate.

- C'était à peu près le sens de ma question, oui… répondit l'autre, déconcerté.

Jack leva un doigt au ciel comme une institutrice qui enseignait à ses élèves.

- Mais la question ne se pose même pas ! Nous allons… commença-t-il en faisant tourner son index. Nous allons…

Vite, une idée. N'importe quoi. Et pourquoi tout le monde le regardait ? Ils pouvaient écouter et faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire en même temps !

- Nous allons…

Tant pis, il n'avait pas d'idée.

- Nous allons… par là ! lâcha enfin le capitaine en pointant droit devant lui.

Ses hommes eurent un même mouvement de tête qui suivait la direction désignée du doigt et s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la direction qu'ils empruntaient en ce moment. Ils se retournèrent de nouveau face à leur supérieur, interloqués.

- C'est où « par là » ? demanda Ragetti, une main sur le menton. C'est loin ?

- Idiot ! cria son ami en lui écrasant le poing sur la tête. On a pas de cap, voilà !

- Ah ! Mon œil !

Cela n'avait pas raté, le fragile œil de verre avait quitté son orbite et s'en était allé rouler gaiement sur le plancher sur Black Pearl. Tandis que son propriétaire était parti le récupérer à quatre pattes, le restant de l'équipage commençait à se poser des questions. Un murmure moitié étonné, moitié indigné s'élevait peu à peu dans les rangs et Gibbs se hâta de monter auprès de Jack pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de là où on va ?

- Absolument.

- Mais on ne va pas errer comme ça en mer pendant des siècles !

- C'est sûr, on finirait par s'ennuyer… approuva Jack qui regardait une nouvelle fois son compas.

- Jack… s'impatienta Gibbs.

Son ami ne tint plus et referma d'un geste sec son compas avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

- Ecoute, c'est ça aussi, la piraterie ! La piraterie, c'est la liberté ! Et la liberté, c'est de ne pas savoir de quoi va être fait demain et le jour d'aujourd'hui…

Pendant que Jack exposait son point de vue, Ragetti finit par rattraper son œil qui avait buté contre le rebord du bateau. Il souffla un peu dessus et se le remit dans sa cavité oculaire. Un petit 360 degrés après, l'homme se remit debout et s'appuya sur la rambarde, le regard sur les eaux. Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

- … et donc, ne pas avoir de cap, ça fait partie des aléas de la vie de pirates. Mais ça ne va pas durer, je te le jure. Tu vas voir, dans peu de temps, quelque chose va se produire et…

- Un corps à la mer ! alerta la voix de Ragetti qui rameuta tout les hommes en quelques secondes.

Jack haussa un sourcil.

- Whoua. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi rapide…

Retrouvant un peu de sérieux, il rejoignit les autres et armé de sa longue-vue, inspecta les flots.

- Un navire qui a coulé ? pensa le nain à voix haute.

- Non, il n'y a rien aux alentours… fit remarquer Jack avant de voir enfin en plus gros le corps qui flottait plus loin et de s'en étonner. Une femme ?

Ce simple mot aux douces résonances fit naître un brouhaha très intéressé chez tous les hommes. Tous, sauf un :

- Ah non ! Une femme, ça porte malheur ! s'insurgea Gibbs.

- Et Elisabeth Swann alors ? objecta Jack.

- On en a quand même vu des vertes et des pas mûres avec elle !

Silence.

- C'est pas faux… Une chaloupe pour aller la chercher !

- Jack ! protesta le vieil homme.

Le capitaine le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu voulais du mouvement ? On a que ça pour l'instant. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. On avisera.

- Bien…

- Alors, et cette chaloupe ? J'ai ordonné une cha…

Jack se tut lorsqu'il vit que tout son équipage était amassé en un grand tas bruyant et pressé devant les barques de bois… en train de se battre. Visiblement, il y avait beaucoup de volontaire pour aller la récupérer, cette femme. Il soupira.

- S'il pouvaient se montrer aussi enthousiastes pour les corvées…

L'épineuse affaire se régla à la courte paille. Si Jack avait désigné lui-même deux hommes, les autres auraient hurlé au favoritisme. Aussitôt apprêtée, une petite barque quitta le Black Pearl et s'en éloigna pour aller jusqu'à une trentaine de mètres plus loin. Quand les marins entendirent leurs deux camarades remonter à bord, ils se pressèrent au bord du bateau pour espérer voir la femme qu'on était en train de hisser. Jack dut lui aussi jouer des coudes pour pouvoir s'approcher.

- Reculez tous, bande de vautours affamés ! s'écria-t-il. Laissez-moi passer !

L'équipage s'exécuta, forma un large cercle et enfin, le capitaine put découvrir ce que la pêche lui avait rapporté. Il s'agenouilla pour mieux regarder.

- Salut, poupée… murmura Pintel avec les yeux brillants de gourmandise.

C'était une très jeune femme. Peut-être jeune fille. Elle avait d'interminables cheveux d'un blond cendré foncé qui étaient tous emmêlés dont de longues mèches traversaient le visage. Sa peau devait être de cire tant elle était blanche et elle portait une vielle robe sale et déchirée à de nombreux endroits qui ne tarderait pas à finir en haillons de pauvresse.

- Elle est morte ? s'inquiéta Ragetti.

- Non, mais elle est à bout de forces, répondit Jack.

Il tendit la main vers la jeune fille pour la débarrasser de ses cheveux devant son visage et la détailler plus attentivement lorsque la vigie lui coupa l'élan :

- Navire à triboooooord !

Tous relevèrent la tête et regardèrent l'horizon. Jack se remit debout et pointa sa longue-vue sur le bateau qui découpait l'horizon. Il revissa son instrument, un sourire prédateur aux lèvres.

- Un français. Ca sent bon, ça. Gibbs, tu voulais quelque chose, le voilà !

- Excellent, capitaine ! Mais… et la fille ?

Jack baissa de nouveau la tête et jeta un autre regard à l'inconsciente qui gisait à ses pieds.

- Range-la dans un coin. Elle risque de gêner pour l'abordage.

- A vos ordres !

Sur ce, Jack retourna à la barre pour les manœuvres tout en donnant ses instructions aux marins. Gibbs fit un signe de croix pour se donner du courage et surtout de la chance contre le mauvais sort puis remonta ses manches avant de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il pensa aller la descendre dans la cale, là où dormait l'équipage, mais un brusque mouvement du bateau qui avait viré de bord fit perdre l'équilibre au pauvre homme qui zigzagua avec peine vers un tas de cordages situé dans un coin du pont sur lequel vint s'échouer la fille.

- Bon, ben on va dire que ça ira, là, se dit-il avec l'air le plus convaincu possible.

Il la laissa sur ses cordages et retourna vite avec ses homologues pour l'attaque. Un bon petit abordage pour la forme, rien de tel pour se mettre en condition pour la journée ! Et puis, cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas piraté dans les règles de l'art.

Quelques tours de barres habiles, un vent qui le portait droit sur sa cible, le carnassier Black Pearl allait bientôt faire une nouvelle victime. L'adrénaline en lui, Jack ressentait avec délice cette excitation qu'il éprouvait à chaque nouvelle bataille navale. Mais une partie de son esprit était ailleurs. Il s'interrogeait sur cette fille qu'il venait de recueillir. Il se demandait qui elle pouvait bien être. Mais en attendant, place à l'action !

Une détonation retentissante suivie d'une explosion d'eau résonna entre les voiles du Pearl.

- Il nous canonne ! cria un homme. On va finir par être à leur portée !

- Alors, on fait comme des pirates ! On attaque par derrière ! lança Jack en tournant la barre.

Grâce à cette manœuvre rusée, le Pearl vint se mettre à la l'arrière du navire français pour ainsi éviter les coups puissants des canons. Quelques minutes après, les bateaux étaient côte à côte. Les grappins fusèrent de part et d'autres jusqu'au cri fatidique :

- A l'abordaaaaaage !

Marchands et pirates, tout épées et sabres sortis, s'élancèrent à l'assaut dans des cris enragés. Les pirates sautèrent sur le pont de l' « Epervier » et s'en donnèrent à cœur joie tandis que le capitaine cherchait des yeux le chef de ces pirates. Il vit plus loin un homme aux cheveux mi-longs tressés ou en dreadlocks avec des pampilles et autres perles coincées dans son bandana lui faire des signes :

- Venez, l'ami ! l'invita Jack. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous pouvez fouler le Black Pearl et affronter le Capitaine Jack Sparrow !

Courroucé d'être si peu pris au sérieux et qui plus est, par un pirate, l'homme dégaina son sabre et se dépêcha d'attraper une corde pour sauter sur le Pearl et faire ravaler ses paroles à ce plaisantin. Ravi de se dérouiller un peu, Jack dégaina à son tour et les deux hommes entamèrent un duel pendant que l'affrontement entre pirates et français faisait rage sur le pont de l'autre navire.

Notre capitaine préféré fit preuve de malice et parvint à pousser son adversaire dans ses derniers retranchements lorsque ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, fixant quelque chose derrière l'épaule de Jack.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi « quoi » ? répéta Jack en se retournant et découvrit que l'autre homme regardait la jeune fille des flots.

Il refit face au capitaine français, surpris.

- Vous n'avez jamais vu de femme ? Vous êtes eunuque au moins ? Pas étonnant, les français, tous des eun…

- Cette femme ! s'exclama l'homme qui s'agitait brusquement. C'est… !

Sa phrase mourut dans un coup de feu qui éclata et ses yeux se figèrent un instant avant de rouler dans leurs orbites. Deux secondes après, il gisait par terre, une tache de sang dans le dos. Jack leva les yeux devant lui pour rencontrer ceux de Pintel qui tenait un pistolet encore fumant dans la main. A ses côtés, Ragetti joignait les mains en prière pour dire « Désolé ».

- C… C'est parti tout seul. On dirait pas avec ces petits trucs là… s'excusa-t-il quand il comprit l'air ennuyé de son supérieur.

- On vous a jamais dit que c'était mal élevé de couper les gens pendant qu'ils causent ? grommela le capitaine en rengainant son arme.

- Désolé…

Jack agita la main en un signe de lassitude avant de s'adresser à ses hommes restés sur l'Epervier.

- Bon allez ! Balancez-moi tout ça à la mer après avoir vidé les cales. On prend or et rhum, le reste, faut voir…

- La poudre, on prend aussi ? interpella un pirate qui revenait des cales.

Les yeux foncés de son capitaine tiltèrent comme s'il avait oublié la chose la plus importante du monde. Mais où avait-il donc la tête ?

- Oui, oui, oui ! On prend la poudre ! Qu'on aille plus jamais me réquisitionner le rhum comme explosif ou je fais un malheur.

- Oui, capitaine !

Celui-ci soupira de frustration pendant que quelques marins débarquaient des caisses sur le Black Pearl et que les autres jetaient morts et rescapés français par-dessus bord. Qu'allait donc dire cet homme avant que son funeste destin appelé « pistolet de Pintel » ne le réduisît au silence ? Jack redescendit sur le pont inférieur et vint se poster aux côtés de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas bougé de tout l'abordage. Pour ne pas même ciller avec tout ce vacarme environnant, elle devait vraiment être épuisée.

Cette lueur qui s'était allumée dans les prunelles du capitaine français… Il était devenu comme fou. On aurait dit qu'il l'avait cherchée pendant des années et des années. Il la connaissait, c'était certain. Mais qui était-elle ? Son épouse ? Sa fille ? Non, il aurait crié son prénom directement. Tout cela était assez étrange.

Lorsque les caisses furent enfin à bord et l'Epervier en train d'être englouti par les flots, M. Gibbs et les autres finirent par le rejoindre et regardèrent à leur tour l'objet de son attention.

- On en fait quoi, capitaine ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Niark, niark! Un conseil, soyez pas pressés de savoir qui est cette jeune fille. Si vous avez déjà lu de mes fics, vous devriez savoir que j'aime faire trîner les choses. lol. Alors, impressions?


	2. Shan la silencieuse

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Non, je n'ai pas abandonné la fic, je l'ai juste oubliée, lol !

Merci à mes premiers reviewers !

**Sirius 05** : Carrément un film ? Ca, c'est un super compliment ! Merci et kiss !

**Lovelovemanga** : Voici ! Si tu es toujours là… Kiss et merci !

**Chams** : Aaaah mon Jack est ressemblant ! Je suis la plus heureuse des auteurs ! Merciiii ! Kiss !

**Baka-han** : Jamais oublier le « capitaine » ! Surtout pas ! XD La donzelle en question, on saura qui elle est plus tard… Kiss et merci !

**Delphys** : Eh oui, du vrai mystery, loool ! Affaire à suivre ! Merci et Kiss !

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Shan la silencieuse_**

- On en fait quoi, capitaine ?

Telle était la question du moment. Une femme sur un bateau de pirates, la question aurait été vite expédiée chez des pirates « ordinaires », mais sur le Black Pearl, les choses pouvaient être différentes. Avec le Capitaine Sparrow, on pouvait s'attendre à autre chose que la barbarie et la cruauté habituelles.

Cela dit, si l'on jugeait les regards disons… fortement intéressés de la très grosse majorité des matelots, il n'était pas difficile de deviner la tendance générale quant à leur avis sur la réponse. Les hommes se concertaient, chacun allant de son idée :

- On la tue ?

- On s'en débarrasse ! Ca porte la poisse…

- Et si on la vendait ? Au marché aux esclaves, on en tirerait un bon prix !

- Personnellement, je préfèrerais la…

- Bouclez-la ! Je ne m'entends même plus penser ! coupa Jack avec autorité. Je déciderai de son sort. Allez, du vent !

Tous se turent dans la seconde et repartirent à leur poste en grognant avec mauvaise humeur. Quelques « pas juste » et « privilège du titre » ressortirent de la masse plaintive. Seul Gibbs était resté à côté de Jack qui se pencha un peu plus sur la femme.

Il dégagea du bout de ses longs doigts des mèches restées collées par l'eau sur sa peau et découvrit un visage fin aux traits délicats quoique fatigués. Elle était encore jeune. Elle devait avoir entre 18 et 20 ans, au moins. Elle avait les joues un peu creusées par la maigreur qui se retrouvait à l'épaisseur de sa taille ou de ses bras, une peau lisse comme une statue de marbre et de très longs cils clairs comme ses cheveux.

- Hum…

Le pirate prit la main droite de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Le contraste de la couleur de leur peau lui parut si flagrant qu'il ne réalisa que maintenant la pâleur de la naufragée. Il inspecta ses doigts. Fins et droits, ils allaient de paire avec ses mains qui, quoique abîmées, n'étaient pas calleuses. Il le savait. Cette fille n'était pas n'importe quelle fille de la campagne ou la citadine qui vivait dans la rue. Elle avait les traits bien trop délicats.

- Une haute civilisée… pensa-t-il. Très intéressant…

Son regard remonta le long de la main. Un bracelet manchette de vieux bronze sans aucun motif ornait son maigre poignet. La main du voleur en action, Jack entreprit de délester la malheureuse de ce poids inutile mais il lui fut impossible de faire céder le fermoir. La rouille aura eu raison de lui, probablement. Retenant un juron déçu, il abandonna.

Hormis ce bijou sans valeur, la peau sur les os et cette robe en lambeaux, elle n'avait rien sur elle. Cependant, Jack remarqua les nombreuses traces de coups qui marquaient le corps de la jeune fille. Bleus, hématomes, restes de coups de lames, aucune partie ne semblait avoir été épargnée. Même son visage portait quelques éraflures.

Gibbs avait remarqué la même chose :

- Elle a été malmenée, cette petite…

Son capitaine opina du chef, les sourcils froncés. Etrange. Cette jeune fille avait été violentée de nombreuses fois et portant, elle était encore vivante. Les pirates violent et tuent, point barre. Garder des captifs ne leur servait à rien. Et si elle était une noble, une rançon aurait été une bonne option.

- Alors, Jack ? redemanda l'homme à sa gauche.

- Eh bien…

Son regard retomba sur le visage de la jeune fille… puis un peu plus bas, au niveau de la gorge. Elle était plutôt jolie. Et lui, il était un pirate, non ? Un sourire digne de son statut vint s'esquisser sur ses lèvres.

- Attendons qu'elle se réveille. J'ai envie qu'elle me « persuade » de la laisser en vie. Et puis, elle doit avoir… des arguments convaincants… susurra-t-il, la main se rapprochant de plus en plus du corsage.

PAF !

Il n'eut le temps de voir quelque chose venir que Jack sentit une douleur fulgurante sous son menton et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air avec une magnifique vue du mât central et du ciel bleu. Près de lui, il entendait Gibbs proférer des menaces et les autres marins rappliquer au quart de tour.

Les idées plus claires, il se releva en se massant le bas de la mâchoire qui avait certainement bougé d'un centimètre ou deux. Debout, il vit que la jeune fille était sur ses deux pieds, entourée de l'équipage.

- Ca va, capitaine ? s'enquit Gibbs. Elle ne vous a pas fait trop de mal ?

Alors, c'était elle ? Un coup de pied surprise, c'était astucieux.

- En tout cas, vous avez des arguments percutants, mon ange… félicita Jack en remuant la bouche pour voir si tout était à sa place.

A ses mots, l'inconnue eut un faible mouvement de recul apeuré. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu pâle étonnant. On aurait cru qu'un morceau du ciel avait été dilué dans ses iris. Jack se laissa aller à la dévisager un peu tandis que Gibbs enchaînait les signes de croix : une femme avec de tels yeux ne pouvait pas être humaine.

Elle peinait à tenir debout, elle était vraiment très faible. Ce coup qu'elle lui avait donné tenait du réflexe de survie. Il vit enfin qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, une certaine appréhension à l'intérieur.

- Oh ! J'en oublie les bonnes manières ! s'excusa-t-il. Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, commandant de ce navire. Bienvenue sur le Black Pearl, miss… ?

Elle le dévisagea avec une incrédulité non dissimulée. Il ne comprit pas. Il avait dit quelque chose de bizarre ? Au final, la jeune fille ne répondit pas, le regard fuyant.

- Allons, nous sommes entre nous, ne soyez pas timide ! l'encouragea-t-il avec un sourire engageant.

Pas de réponse. Un ricanement idiot s'éleva :

- Eh, Cotton ! On a trouvé ta fille, je crois ! railla Ragetti.

- Bon, si elle ne parle pas, on la tue ? renchérit Pintel.

Jack guetta la réaction de la muette à cette proposition. Elle ne cilla même pas. Pas d'expression terrorisée à l'idée de la mort, rien. Elle leva juste un peu la tête et se contenta de le regarder d'un air patient comme pour lui dire « Alors ? ». Le capitaine en fut étonné. Attendait-elle donc la mort ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait dû vivre, cela n'aurait été qu'à demi surprenant.

L'inconnue passa une main sur l'éraflure qu'elle avait sur la joue et grimaça un peu. Jack se tourna vers son équipage. Il était décidément trop gentil.

- Non ! On ne la tue pas. Cette demoiselle nous a permis de remplir un peu nos cales, alors soyons un peu reconnaissants, déclara-t-il.

Les hommes approuvèrent plus ou moins et laissèrent le capitaine entraîner la nouvelle venue vers l'intérieur du bateau. Elle se laissa aller, assez surprise, et entra dans la cabine de Jack tandis que ce dernier allait farfouiller dans des placards. Elle n'en revenait pas. De tout le monde de la mer, il existait un bateau qui ne…

- Ah ! Voilà !

Elle eut un léger sursaut en l'entendant s'exclamer. Mais sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsqu'elle le vit lui présenter une grosse miche de pain et une coupe de vin.

- On doit aller faire quelques courses… s'excusa simplement Jack pour la frugalité du repas.

La jeune fille regarda le repas avec incrédulité. C'était encore un piège ou quoi ?

- A presque pouvoir voir vos os, j'en conclus que vous devez avoir faim…

Elle regarda de nouveau le pain et sa sensation de faim se fit encore plus oppressante sur son estomac déjà très réduit par le manque de nourriture. Après un coup d'œil à Jack, elle tendit d'un air hésitant une main qui fut soudainement arrêtée. La main autour du pâle poignet, Jack le porta devant ses yeux pour l'inspecter.

- Hum… Revenez-vous du monde des morts ou au contraire ne voulait-on pas que vous y rentriez ?

Les yeux légèrement écarquillés par la stupeur, la fille dégagea aussitôt son bras de l'étreinte de Jack et referma ses doigts autour d'une cicatrice rosée que Jack venait de découvrir sur son poignet. Ses yeux bleu glace plissèrent sous le poids d'une peine naissante à la réminiscence du jour où cette cicatrise était encore ouverte.

- Vous êtes jeune pour penser au suicide…

Elle releva la tête et l'observa sans rien dire. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Il était un pirate pourtant.

- Allez, mangez, lâcha Jack en tournant les talons.

Et il la laissa. Elle ne parlerait pas de toute manière. Même si cette jeune fille l'intriguait, il avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de la brusquer. Mais tant que questions galopaient sur son compte…

Il regagna le pont et la vive lumière du jour. Le soleil était déjà haut. Pensif, l'homme attrapa un cordage et se hissa pour regarder l'horizon. Une noble sans le sous, torturée mais encore vivante. Il y avait un détail qui lui échappait, mais quoi ?

- Alors, capitaine ? A-t-elle parlé ?

M. Gibbs s'affairait à la barre un peu plus haut.

- Non, rien du tout. Et elle ne parlera pas de sitôt. Si la torture sur longue période n'a jamais eu raison d'elle, rien ne la fera parler…

- Et vous avez pensé à la possibilité qu'elle soit muette ?

Silence.

- C'est une probabilité comme une autre.

L'homme à la barbe grise leva les yeux au ciel.

- En tout cas, si elle ne nous sert à rien, il faut bien qu'on en fasse quelque chose. Sinon, les hommes…

- Je pense qu'elle en a vu, des hommes… Et pas des eunuques si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Gibbs approuva avec une étrange grimace. N'empêche que cette femme ne devait pas rester à bord. Jack répondit un « oui, oui » très vague mais il n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il repensait à ce qui venait d'être dit. « Elle en a vu, des hommes »… Et vu leur « méthode » pour faire parler, elle n'accorderait sa parole à aucun autre, c'était certain. Une idée germa dans son esprit.

- Je sais ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Gibbs, compas en main. Nous avons un cap ! Direction sud-ouest !

- Excellent, Jack ! Où va-t-on ?

- Voir des femmes !

Le regard surpris de son second le poussa à s'expliquer. Cette fille ne parlerait jamais face à des hommes qui pourraient lui faire n'importe quoi. Donc, peut-être qu'une autre présence féminine la mettrait plus en confiance. Gibbs réfléchit à cette théorie que n'était pas réellement idiote, même si elle était tordue. Mais c'était du Jack Sparrow, ça. Cela dit, il s'étonnait de savoir le Capitaine Jack Sparrow aussi clément avec une captive…

A cette remarque, Jack ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas très pirate. Mais la pitié pouvait-elle être un argument valable ?

- Euh… C'est mon côté anglais qui remonte, dit-il d'un ton bourru. Et je n'ai pas à me justifier !

- Non, non, bien sûr que non… Et ces femmes, on va les chercher où ça ?

- A Tortuga !

Silence. Gibbs et Jack se regardèrent avec incertitude. D'un côté, les femmes de Tortuga avaient un côté assez…

Le capitaine regarda de nouveau son compas.

- Prends plutôt l'ouest.

- C'est parti !

Et qui était la seule femme que Jack connaissait et qui aurait l'air assez normal pour ne pas effrayer une prisonnière craintive et enfermée dans son mutisme ?

Elisabeth Swann, dite Elisabeth Turner.

C'est ainsi que le Black Pearl s'engagea vers la route de l'est, vers la route de Port Royal, accompagné par le cri des mouettes et une escorte de dauphins qui sautaient et plongeaient aux côtés de la coque sombre.

Comme il l'avait prévu, l'inconnue ne souffla mot de tout le trajet. Le capitaine du Pearl l'avait autorisée à circuler comme elle le souhaitait sur le navire car la mettre aux fers n'aurait servi à rien. Autant la mettre en confiance le plus tôt possible. Elle n'avait fait qu'une seule bouchée de la miche de pain et le vin avait vite fait d'aller trouver refuge dans son gosier. Craintive et fière, mais pas bornée à ce point. Il était étrange de la regarder évoluer. Son regard était fermé, ses fines lèvres d'un rose pâle étaient pincées comme si elles étaient soudées et ses mouvements étaient raides et sans grâce. Son corps n'oubliait pas ses maltraitances.

Et la tête non plus. Si la jeune fille gardait une attitude effrayée, elle n'était pas sans ressources. Jack fut étonné de voir qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à se défendre contre un Ragetti quelque peu entreprenant avec elle. Un bon coup de poing bien placé, un œil volant, et on la laissait en paix. Et ses yeux… Si fiers, si perçants, à la couleur de l'eau. Elle aurait été une bonne femme pirate.

Le capitaine eut un sourire bien à lui. Quels mystères lui réservait-elle encore ? Le Black Pearl n'avait guère l'occasion de recevoir une femme à son bord. Mais cela suffisait à mettre de l'ambiance sur son bateau. C'était ça aussi, le Pearl. Ce n'était pas que de la liberté, c'était aussi de l'incroyable et du non conventionnel. Comme à l'image de son capitaine.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé et la mystérieuse jeune femme était accoudée au bord du bastingage, l'esprit perdu dans l'immensité de l'océan. Quelle parcelle d'eau n'avait-elle pas encore vue ? La réponse devait s'approcher « d'aucune ».

Le soupir de lassitude qu'elle laissa échapper de ses lèvres eut une voix amusée en écho :

- A défaut du son de votre voix, un soupir sera déjà bien.

Elle n'eut pas à se retourner que Jack s'était déjà posté à sa droite. Elle dirigea lentement ses yeux vers cet étrange individu qui n'avait rien à voir avec les autres. Le teint mat, des cheveux d'un brun foncé où se mêlait différents bijoux clinquants, une barbe tressée achevée de petites perles et une moustache frémissante, un œil avisé et alerte, cet homme avait une prestance certaine. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à sonder sa tête. Il n'avait en commun avec ses anciens « compagnons » de route que l'habillage. Le reste était si… impénétrable. Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow…

Elle remarqua enfin qu'il la regardait également. Elle détourna aussitôt son attention de Jack pour le reporter sur l'horizon. Elle devait se montrer plus méfiante. Elle en avait vécu assez pour connaître les pirates.

Jack ne sut retenir un autre sourire. Elle l'amusait.

- Je vous conduis chez une amie. Enfin, chez des amis. Ils auront de quoi vous soigner et vous mettre quelque chose sur le dos. Port Royal, vous connaissez ?

Elle secoua lentement la tête en signe de négation.

- Oh ? Vous verrez. Les gens sont charmants là-bas. Sauf peut-être le Commodore Norrington. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire… rajouta-t-il avec un geste d'indifférence.

Il eut un nouveau silence, comme chaque fois où il lui parlait. Jack soupira bruyamment :

- J'en ai assez de parler dans le vide ! J'ai l'impression de parler à un fantôme. Mais je sais comment y remédier…

Elle ferma les yeux. Ca y était. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas durer. Après la patience, la violence.

- … je vais vous donner un nom.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, stupéfaite. Un nom ?

- Ca sera toujours plus facile pour vous interpeller. Si vous ne voulez pas me donner votre nom, je choisis. Alors, faudra pas venir vous plaindre après s'il ne vous plait pas…

Dire son vrai nom ne lui coûterait rien, vu que personne ne le connaissait. Mais c'était certain. Ce Jack Sparrow ne connaissait pas « son nom ». Celui qui lui avait valu toute cette souffrance.

Jack plissa les yeux en regardant la jeune fille intensément. Elle en fut surprise. Il réfléchissait pour lui donner un nom ? Alors qu'il aurait pu prendre le premier venu ?

- Il faut qu'il soit court et facile à se rappeler… Hum… Je t'appelle… euh… Shan ! Ca te plait ?

Encore sous la surprise, Shan se contenta d'hocher docilement la tête. Jack en frappa dans ses mains tant il était satisfait :

- Parfait, mon ange ! Shan, c'est très bien. J'y retourne. Le Black Pearl ne trouvera pas son cap tout seul… déclara Jack en tournant les talons. Ah oui ! Tu m'excuseras si je te tutoie, mais maintenant que je t'ai baptisée, on est un peu plus intimes toi et moi…

Et il retourna à la barre pour vérifier la bonne direction grâce à son compas. Le début de douceur qu'elle avait commencé à ressentir en elle s'était évaporé avec les dernières paroles qu'il avait eues. Plus ce mot… Elle ne le voulait plus…

* * *

Le Black Pearl arriva près de la baie de Port Royal dans la soirée, mais Jack jugeait préférable d'attendre la nuit pour aller à terre. Comme il l'avait fait justement remarqué, personne n'avait besoin de savoir que le pirate le plus recherché de cette ville y était. Il n'aimait pas trop les bains de foule.

A la nuit tombée, Jack et Shan prirent une chaloupe et se rendirent en toute discrétion sur le port. Jack finissait par connaître les lieux. Cependant, il avait été très clair avec son accompagnatrice :

- Si tu me fais le déplaisir de me montrer l'étendue de tes cordes vocales en pleine rue, je m'arrangerai pour que tu deviennes vraiment muette. A supposer que tu ne le sois pas, bien sûr.

Et avec un pistolet en main, le message fut plus vite posté.

Les rues étaient désertes ce soir. Pas même un ivrogne pour chanter à tue-tête ou une gourgandine aux yeux de biche pour aller racoler quelque passant nocturne en mal de compagnie. Non. En cette nuit de demie lune, tout Port Royal semblait être parti dans les bras de Morphée. Tout ? Non. Quelques petites patrouilles de soldats allaient et venaient pour contrer les envahisseurs. Les deux visiteurs durent jouer avec l'obscurité des ruelles et le silence pour ne pas se faire prendre. De plus, au grand bonheur et étonnement de Jack, Shan était d'une coopération impressionnante. Cela cachait-il quelque chose ?

- Enfin ! On y est ! chuchota l'homme en désignant l'enseigne de bois qui pendait devant la porte du forgeron.

Il voulut entrer directement mais il se heurta à une porte fermée. Après avoir essayé –en vain- de forcer le passage, le capitaine du Pearl consentit à toquer. Une lumière vint s'allumer à l'intérieur puis un cliquetis d'acier vint s'entrechoquer dans la serrure. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un William Turner toujours aussi fringuant, mais à l'air fatigué.

- Ami du soir, bonsoir!

Le jeune forgeron cligna des yeux avant de se frotter les paupières pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Jack? M... Mais il est minuit passé!

- Oh? Vraiment? C'est une heure qu'il faut consacrer au sommeil. Tu sais, c'est important de dormir suffisamment pour...

- C'est ce que je faisais avant que tu n'arrives.

- Et tu as parfaitement raison. Et tu as cessé de dormir car je t'ai réveillé. Mon garçon, ta logique te mènera loin. Je peux entrer ? demanda Jack d'une voix pressée car il entendait des pas de soldats s'approcher.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda Will avec méfiance.

Quand Jack Sparrow avait besoin de lui, ça sentait les ennuis. Ce dernier commença à paniquer un peu.

- En fait, c'est pour une discussion entre femmes.

Le regard éberlué de Will fit comprendre à Jack qu'il venait de dire une étrangeté. Le pirate se mit à gesticuler des bras, un peu confus.

- Ah mais non! Je voulais dire, avec Elisabeth, la discussion.

Le jeune homme face à lui haussa de nouveau les sourcils. Il s'enfonçait là.

- Mais non! répéta-t-il. C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour une femme. Cette femme, ajouta-t-il en prenant un bras de Shan pour que Will la vît. Tu nous laisses rentrer ?

* * *

Aaaaaah… Je l'adore, ce capitaine ! XD 


	3. Tu me vois, tu me vois plus

Hello à tous !

Je constate deux choses : vous adorez mon Jack (ça, c'est le plus compliment qu'on puisse me faire) et deux, Shan vous intrigue vraiment. Et pourtant, dites-vous que c'est que le début ! XD

**Sirius05** : Désolée pour le retard, j'étais concentrée sur une autre. Tu restes ? Kiss et merci !

**Tsunade-sama** : Lol non, pour cette fic, je ne peux pas poster toutes les 10 reviews, vu qu'elle n'a pas autant de succès de SNPUV. XD Mais qui sait ? Ca viendra peut-être. Kiss et merci !

**Suatsu** : La discussion entre femmes, j'aime beaucoup aussi. Et encore, dans la suite, ça sera un vrai festival. Kiss et merci !

**Opium** : Merci beaucoup ! Kiss !

Allez, dans ce chapitre, on revoit enfin nos chers Turner et un futur personnage important…

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Tu me vois, tu me vois plus_**

- Tu nous laisses entrer ?

Le temps que ce pauvre Will pusse commencer à se demander qui était cette jeune fille et se qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec Jack Sparrow car, visiblement, elle n'était pas une pirate, Jack l'avait déjà dépassé pour pénétrer dans la forgerie, lieu empli de souvenirs épiques. Le jeune homme s'offusqua du sans-gêne du pirate qui s'empressa de lui répondre :

- Déjà, un pirate qui frappe aux portes, tu auras été le seul à en voir un. Et de deux, je sentais à ton regard que tu rêvais nous laisser rentrer.

Will leva les yeux au ciel, lassé. Jack n'avait décidément pas changé. Pendant ce temps, Shan regardait autour d'elle. Que d'acier dans tous les coins, une soufflerie, une enclume et toutes sortes de marteaux et de tenailles. Elle eut une déglutition difficile : et si le capitaine l'avait envoyée chez un spécialiste de la torture ? Son teint pâlit en une seconde –si cela était possible pour elle d'être encore plus blanche- et fit volte face pour se ruer vers la porte d'entrée. Sa tentative d'évasion fut vouée à l'échec car Jack l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher la poignée, saisie fermement par la taille et ramenée sur son épaule.

- Eh là, eh là ! On vient à peine d'arriver !

La jeune fille se débattit encore quelques instants puis finit par abandonner, lasse de donner des coups dans le vent. Intriguée par tout cela, Will redemanda à son ami ce qu'il lui voulait.

Sentant que sa captive s'était calmée, Jack la fit descendre mais lui tenait un poignet pour éviter une nouvelle fugue.

- En fait, même si te revoir me fait indéniablement très plaisir, nous sommes plutôt voir ta douce et tendre.

- Elisabeth ?

- A moins que tu n'aies changé de douce et tendre depuis le temps, oui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Shan qui regardait d'un air très attentif une série d'épées fraîchement forgées du matin puis se pencha vers Will pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Celui-ci l'imita pour l'écouter.

- J'ai besoin d'un tact féminin pour essayer de soutirer des informations à cette fille que je tiens…

Le forgeron hocha lentement la tête, perplexe. Les idées de Jack étaient assez… originales. Mais pourquoi pas ? Les deux hommes se redressèrent et Jack poursuivit son explication à haute voix. Il recherchait une jeune femme assez charmante et hospitalière pour daigner offrir une robe un peu plus décente à Shan et de quoi la soigner de ses blessures.

Des bruits de pas légers émergèrent depuis un corridor, accompagnés d'une voix :

- Will ?

Quelques secondes après, Elisabeth entra dans l'atelier. Jack était assez satisfait. En ce moment, tout ce qu'il demandait arrivait très rapidement… Mais ce qui le satisfit davantage, ce fut la vision que cette femme, avec laquelle il avait beaucoup « échangé », lui offrait en cet instant. Il ne l'entendit que vaguement prononcer son nom de surprise tant il était occupé à l'observer. Vêtue d'une longue robe de nuit blanche aux manches bouffantes avec de la dentelle aux pans et un col en carré plongeant, elle refermait négligemment une robe de chambre rouge cerise en velours avec une cordelette dorée. Ses cheveux en bataille retombaient ici et là sur…

- Jack ! s'exclama Elisabeth d'un air outré en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il cligna des yeux. Dommage. Il la regardait peut-être avec trop d'insistance. Il le comprit bien face aux éclairs que la jeune femme lui jetait au travers de ses prunelles. Cela dit, il avait le mot pour contrer cette mauvaise humeur :

- Madame Turner, le jour de notre rencontre, je vous ai sauvagement déchiré votre corset après vous avoir délesté de votre robe… Nous ne sommes plus à un regard près.

Cette once de malice et de coquinerie dans la voix suffit à couper le petit sifflet de la jeune femme qui en rougit. Jack n'avait pas voulu lui ressortir l'épisode du baiser face à son époux. Même si Elisabeth incarnait un genre d'idéal féminin, il savait qu'elle était à Will et l'idée lui convenait, malgré un pincement. Lui, son premier amour, c'était la piraterie.

Le pirate sentit le poignet de Shan remuer entre ses doigts et se remémora qu'il tenait toujours une captive. Il s'empressa de la guider jusqu'à son hôtesse en lui réexposant la requête qu'il avait déjà expliqué à Will.

- Euh… Je dois avoir ça, oui… Venez, mademoiselle. Vous devez aussi avoir faim…

Et elle accompagna Shan dans le corridor en lui parlant d'une voix douce tandis que Jack la remerciait, les mains en prière. Si elle n'était pas en confiance avec Elisabeth, avec qui le serait-elle ?

Quand il entendit une porte se refermer au loin sur les deux jeunes femmes, il se tourna vers son camarade de piraterie.

- Ca nous laisse un peu de temps. Alors, mon garçon, comment vont les affaires ?

- Oh, ma foi, fort bien… commença-t-il à dire avant qu'un sourire de plus en plus visible et difficile à retenir n'éclairât son visage.

Intrigué par cette manifestation de joie, Jack lui demanda de quoi il en retournait. Il avait décidé de s'engager définitivement dans la piraterie au moins ?

- Elisabeth est enceinte. D'un mois.

- Une naissance ! J'adore les naissances, comme les mariages ! Rhum pour tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-il avant de lever une main en signe d'arrêt. Sauf pour la maman en préparation, bien sûr…

Les deux compères venaient d'entamer la célébration de l'heureux évènement en débouchant une bouteille de vin –à défaut de rhum- lorsque la dite future mère vint les retrouver. Jack s'étonnait de croire que Shan aurait déjà aussi vite parlé –ça serait trop beau- et demanda s'il y avait un problème. Elle secoua la tête. Elle lui avait proposé un bain avant de s'occuper de ses blessures, mais Shan avait refusé avant de la pousser hors de la salle d'eau.

- Elle doit être très pudique… conclut Jack en haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Sinon, a-t-elle dit quelque chose ?

- Pas un mot. Est-elle muette ?

- C'est une probabilité comme une autre…

Elisabeth alla prendre aussi place avec les hommes pour demander à Jack ce qu'il faisait avec cette jeune fille à Port Royal. Le pirate raconta brièvement l'histoire de Shan ainsi que ses interrogations quant à son identité. Quand il parla de la possibilité qu'elle fût une noble, Will et sa compagne approuvèrent d'un même mouvement de tête.

- Il est vrai qu'elle n'a pas les traits grossiers, en dépit de sa maigreur…

- Si elle est issue d'une haute famille anglaise, peut-être que mon père la connaît. Il me faudrait son vrai nom de famille…

- Il vous faudra surtout vous contenter de « Shan », je crois… soupira Jack, frustré que son idée n'eût pas rencontré le succès escompté.

Tant pis. Il avait joué, il avait perdu. Peut-être s'imaginait-il trop de choses à propos de cette inconnue. Son bateau avait peut-être sombré, elle avait été le jouet des pirates qui l'avaient recueillie jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enfuît. Cela n'allait peut-être pas plus loin que ça.

Il soupira et partit noyer sa déception dans la coupe de vin qu'il tenait dans sa main. L'aventure aura été de courte durée.

Après un moment, Elisabeth se leva pour aller voir comment ça se passait du côté de Shan et disparut une nouvelle fois dans le couloir. Will posa son verre et se tourna vers Jack.

- Et que va faire le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, après ça ?

- Je suppose que je vais attendre de nouveaux rebondissements…

Une porte claqua et Elisabeth déboula dans la pièce à la hâte.

- Elle n'est plus là ! La penderie et des tiroirs ont été fouillés et la porte de derrière est grande ouverte !

Le pirate haussa un sourcil.

- Vraiment très rapide…

Will se leva, sur le qui-vive.

- A-t-elle emporté une arme ?

- Non, les seules armes de la maison sont dans l'atelier. Et je garde le pistolet à l'abri.

- Bon, ben les jeunes, je ne vais pas déranger plus longtemps… déclara Jack le plus naturellement du monde en se levant pour aller vers la porte.

Les Turner se concertèrent du regard avant de l'arrêter. Et Shan ? Il ne faisait rien ? Et les informations qu'il voulait lui soutirer ? Et ses mystérieuses origines ? Le capitaine du Black Pearl haussa de nouveaux les épaules. Elle était partie avec une longueur d'avance en plus. Il n'allait quand même pas fouiller tout Port Royal alors que des patrouilles de soldats pouvaient lui tomber dessus très facilement.

- Non, non, non. Je vais faire un petit tour à la taverne du coin et je m'en retourne. J'ai du rhum spécial naissance à déboucher… ajouta-t-il comme si cet argument était important. Elisabeth, félicitations, au fait. J'espère que ça sera un pirate comme ses parents.

La jeune femme eut un sourire. Cet homme, il était…

- Jack ?

- Madame Turner ? s'arrêta Jack, une main sur la poignée.

- Cette Shan… Vous l'avez emmenée ici dans l'espoir qu'elle s'échappe pour ne plus être pourchassée par des pirates sans scrupule et qu'elle se fasse une vie paisible à Port Royal ?

Il y eut un silence avant qu'il ne lui lançât un regard empreint de malice et de mystère.

- Je ne vois du tout de quoi vous voulez parler.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Oui, cet homme, c'était un homme bien.

Sur ces paroles, le pirate salua ses amis de son tricorne avant de quitter l'atelier pour regagner le froid de la nuit. Très perspicace, la Madame Turner. Sa logique la mènera loin. Jack remit son chapeau avec un sourire. Pourvu que Shan puisse trouver la paix. Elle irait directement à un poste de garde pour déclarer que non, elle n'était pas disparue et que c'était le très grand Capitaine Jack Sparrow qui l'avait débarquée à Port Royal. Cependant, il devait se l'avouer, il aurait aimé connaître son histoire. Shan…

Un coup d'œil à gauche, personne. Un coup d'œil à droite, personne.

- Excellent.

Il remonta un peu le col de sa veste et mit en quête de trouver un petit tripot avant de revenir au Pearl.

Notre ami slaloma entre les ruelles désertes souvent baignées de brume, quitte à parfois tourner en rond. Il était vrai que cela faisait un sacré bail qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans Port Royal. De plus, les seuls endroit qu'il a bien eu le temps d'étudier était l'atelier de Will et la prison. Cela faisait forcément un peu juste comme connaissances sur une ville.

Enfin, au milieu de la nuit silencieuse aux rayons bleutés, un bâtiment avec des volets fermés derrière lesquels on distinguait la lueur dorée d'un feu et des éclats de voix bruyantes et enjouées se présenta face à lui. C'était là.

Jack attrapa le gros anneau de fer rouillé et poussa la porte qui grinça dans un bruit sinistre. Tout d'un coup, le contraste entre le dehors et le dedans lui parut brusquement frappant lorsqu'un brouhaha de rires et de choppes qui s'entrechoquaient lui assomma les tympans. Un feu crépitait dans un foyer situé au fond de la salle dans un coin. La plupart des hommes trinquaient à une table en s'échangeant des histoires quand d'autres disputaient une partie de poker.

Jack entra pour s'approcher du comptoir pour aller se commander une choppe de rhum.

- Ca fera deux shillings, annonça le patron à la mine patibulaire.

- Je vous amène ça tout de suite…

En attendant qu'il fût servi, le capitaine tourna les talons et s'approcha d'une tablée où quatre hommes jouaient aux cartes. D'une œillade discrète, il jaugea chacun des joueurs qui finirent par sentir qu'on les observait. Le plus vieux, un homme à la barbe brune en broussaille, se tourna vers Jack :

- Tu veux te joindre nous, mon gars ?

- Moi ? Oh non, assura le pirate avec un faux air neutre. Dites-moi, je parie que c'est vous qui gagnez.

Son interlocuteur sourit de fierté

- En effet, je mène la danse.

- Hum, hum, acquiesça Jack. C'est sûr. Avec deux as dans chaque manche, ça aide.

Le petit effet ne se fit pas attendre et le joueur situé en face du premier, un petit malingre avec une queue de cheval courte, se leva d'un bond pour s'insurger contre son adversaire qui avec étrangement perdu sa suffisance. Alors qu'il bredouillait des explications aux deux autres joueurs qui commençaient à s'avancer vers lui avec un regard noir, des doigts habilement agiles ornés de nombreuses bagues vinrent subrepticement se glisser dans une poche si imprudemment laissée sans surveillance pour en extraire un petit sac de cuir. La douce résonance de ses « cling cling » d'argent fut douce aux oreilles de Jack qui s'éloigna à grands pas de la tablée qui, selon sa prédiction et des proférations de plus en plus virulentes, ne tarderait plus à voler.

- Et voilà vos shillings ! annonça le filou en donnant deux pièces au patron.

Choppe en main, Jack vint s'installer dans le fond de la salle à une table encore inoccupée. Il était assez satisfait de ce petit larcin, ça entretenait toujours la forme. Ca compensait le bracelet de Shan qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dérober.

Shan. Le voilà qui se surprenait à repenser à elle. Elle était libre, maintenant. Le reste ne tenait plus de son ressort.

Le début de bagarre dû à une histoire de tricherie et d'as dans les manches qui servait d'animation fut interrompu lorsqu'un petit homme chauve et trapu monta sur la petite estrade réservée aux musiciens à l'autre bout de la pièce pour réclamer le silence.

- Messieurs, merci d'être venus aussi nombreux ce soir. J'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur à la séance de ce soir !

Le pirate à la table du fond posa sa choppe, l'air intéressé. Séance ? On dirait qu'il était tombé au bon endroit au bon moment.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça se faisait encore… Des ventes aux enchères illégales…

Avant que Tortuga ne devînt ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, ces mêmes ventes aux enchères se multipliaient. N'importe qui pouvait venir y proposer des objets que la loi considérait comme illicite. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de drogues provenant de contrées lointaines, d'absinthe particulièrement corsée quand ce n'était pas des objets qui sortaient de la norme ou à la symbolique forte. Jack se souvint avoir vu une fois un marin noir qui était venu vendre des têtes réduites et une poupée vaudou ou encore cette vieille femme qui jurait que ces ossements qu'elle proposait faisaient partie d'une relique. Il n'était pas rare aussi d'y trouver des cartes censées vous guider vers des trésors faramineux. Encore fallait-il trouver les authentiques.

Mais avec ces enchères, nombreux pirates débarquèrent sur Tortuga jusqu'à se qu'elle se transformât en ce lieu de débauche et de dépravation que tout le monde pirate connaissait.

Jack se décida à rester un peu. Après tout, qu'est ce que ça lui coûtait ? Peut-être ferait-il une découverte intéressante.

- Premier article ! annonça le commissaire priseur.

Comme il l'avait bien pensé, le pirate assista à un défilé majoritaire de drogues et d'alcool surpuissants ponctué de quelques originalités comme un acte de propriété qui avait été acheté 67 shillings parce que le propriétaire était complètement ruiné ou encore quelques bijoux qui avaient été très certainement pris dans des pierres tombales. Rien de bien passionnant.

Jack regarda le fond de son verre. Vide. Il se leva.

- Je pense que je vais mettre les voiles…

- Et maintenant, le clou de la séance !

- … après avoir vu ce dernier article.

Il se rassit tandis que l'assemblée frémissait d'impatience de découvrir le dernier objet. Le commissaire priseur réclama une nouvelle fois le calme.

- Messieurs, cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne vous avions pas présenté ce genre d'article. Et Dieu à quel point vous les aimez pourtant. Mais vous le savez comme moi, les temps sont durs et les stocks s'épuisent trop vite…

Quelques ricanements s'élevèrent.

- Mais ! La chance a voulu que nous vous fassions plaisir ! La fraîcheur, la qualité et la beauté sont de mises ! Sortez vos bourses, ça en vaut la peine !

Il fit un signe du côté de la scène et, sous les cris enthousiastes des convives, un homme monta sur l'estrade. Les sifflets fusèrent quand les regards se posèrent sur la charmante demoiselle qu'il apportait avec lui, ses mains liées par un cordage.

Jack se redressa sur son siège.

- Shan…

Elle avait troqué ses guenilles pour une robe simple citadine marron chocolat avec un corset lacé dans le dos tandis que le bustier était d'un blanc immaculé aux manches ballons. Elle avait dû la prendre dans la penderie d'Elisabeth. On lui avait tressé les cheveux en une natte qui lui tombait jusqu'aux cuisses afin de mieux lui dégager le visage, visage qui reflétait une grande souffrance et une lassitude non dissimulées. Les remarques grasses et déplacées allèrent de bon train et doublèrent lorsque Shan fut présentée.

- Située entre 18 et 20 ans d'âge, une peau de porcelaine, des cheveux de soie, des yeux d'aigue-marine, voici une pièce de choix ! Nous déplorons la présence de quelques marques sur le corps et la maigreur de ses membres, mais nous espérons que son acheteur saura bien la soigner…

Les hommes de la table la plus proche échangèrent des regards éloquents. Jack, lui, haussait les sourcils. « Quelques marques »…

- Chers acheteurs, en vue de la qualité, située bien au-dessus de la moyenne, vous comprendrez que les enchères vont débuter assez haut ! Mise à prix : 100 shillings !

La plupart des hommes qui avaient déjà ouvert la bouche pour lancer un prix la refermèrent aussitôt. Shan ne serait pas pour les poches percées, c'était à prévoir.

- 110 shillings !

- 130 shillings!

Restait donc une faible minorité de potentiels acheteurs. Il semblerait que les tripots ne fussent pas tous fréquentés par des petits voleurs ou des citadins de basse classe. Les riches avaient parfois de drôles de goûts en matière de sortie ou de distraction. Les enchères grimpaient encore et encore :

- 150 shillings!

- 165 shillings et une bouteille pour le priseur ! plaisanta un homme en riant.

- 500 shillings.

Le silence s'abattit comme le couperet d'une guillotine. Estomaqués, tous pivotèrent sur leurs chaises pour se tourner du côté du comptoir. Assis en face du patron qui le regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, un homme vêtu d'un très long manteau abaissa sa choppe de bière de sa bouche et la reposa. Jack se hissa un peu pour tenter de voir son visage mais l'inconnu lui tournait le dos et le chapeau qu'il portait le cachait encore plus. Sa tête tourna faiblement du côté de l'estrade.

- J'ai dit 500 shillings.

Le priseur resta quelques instants encore bouche bée. Shan aussi semblait effarée. Elle ne pensait sûrement pas valoir autant.

- Euh… B-Bien… Nous avons 500 shillings au comptoir… Alors, euh… 500 shillings une fois, 500 shillings deux fois, 500 sh…

- 600.

Un nouveau murmure médusé souleva la salle. La jeune fille sur l'estrade releva vivement la tête et ses yeux cherchèrent ardemment la voix qui venait de retentir.

L'homme isolé à la table du fond remarqua qu'il était la cible de toute l'attention.

- C'est peut-être trop. Vous voulez que je descende à 550 ? proposa Jack d'un ton plein d'innocence.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Que faisait-il ici ? Il comptait réellement l'acheter ? Le responsable des enchères s'essuya le front avec un mouchoir. Mes aïeux, il s'en souviendrait de cette vente. Jamais dans toute sa carrière on avait proposé autant. Sa commission serait exemplaire sur ce coup-là.

- Ah ! 600 à gauche, à l'homme du f…

- 700 shillings.

Cette enchère était digne des meilleures parties de tennis tant le mouvement de têtes qui se tournaient d'un côté à l'autre était d'une synchronisation quasi parfaite. L'homme du comptoir venait de surenchérir. L'assistance en retenait son souffle. Bien au contraire, le priseur, lui, était tout essoufflé tant la pensée de sa commission lui devenait de plus en plus agréable.

- 700 shillings au comptoir ! Cette fois, je pense qu'on n'ira pas plus…

- Je monte à 1000…

Si le priseur manqua la syncope, Jack guetta d'un air tranquille son adversaire d'enchères. Il pourrait toujours aller plus haut, il n'abandonnerait pas. Après un silence où toute la taverne était littéralement pendue aux lèvres de l'homme au comptoir, ce dernier claqua d'un geste rageur quelque pièces sur la table pour payer sa boisson et quitta d'un pas vif la salle.

- Eh bien… L'un de nos acheteurs vient de sortir, alors, adjugé à l'homme au tricorne !

Quand la taverne fut vidée de tous ses clients, les acquisiteurs d'objets de la vente pouvaient aller chercher leur bien. Jack avait insisté pour être le dernier à passer. Quand enfin, « l'acheteur de la fille aux yeux clairs » fut appelé dans l'arrière boutique, Jack s'y rendit dans la démarche qui était la sienne et retrouva le commissaire priseur avec Shan qui dévisageait Jack avec un mélange de fascination et d'étonnement.

- Alors… commença le petit homme chauve avec fébrilité tout en griffonnant une feuille. Nous avions dit 1000 shillings pour…

- Je vous demande pardon ? l'interrompit Jack.

L'homme releva sa tête chafouine de son calepin et détailla Jack, une lumière inquiète dans ses yeux gris.

- Euh… je disais que nous avions dit 1000 shillings pour la…

- 1000 shillings ? répéta le pirate avec étonnement.

Shan écoutait sans comprendre. Cet homme était vraiment… unique. De son côté, le priseur ne savait plus trop quoi faire.

- Mais… vous l'avez bien achetée 1000 shillings, non ?

- Je ne crois pas, non.

L'autre homme roula des yeux et Jack leva un doigt savant avant qu'il ne prît la parole.

- J'ai dit « 1000 ». Mais je n'ai pas dit 1000 quoi.

- Q-Q-Quoi ? Mais…

- Et en l'occurrence, j'ai décidé que ça serait 1000 rien du tout.

Joignant le geste pas la parole, Jack abattit sa choppe qu'il cachait dans son dos sur le crâne dégarni de son interlocuteur et saisit le poignet de Shan qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir assisté à une telle manifestation de friponnerie. Elle ne se fit néanmoins pas prier pour fuir avec son nouveau propriétaire qui fila par une porte arrière débouchant dans une rue étroite. Tous deux coururent en remontant l'étroite allée, bifurquèrent dans la pénombre d'une rue adjacente et s'arrêtèrent, le souffle court.

- Eh bien… souffla Jack. Mille shillings, tu fais chère…

- Surtout quand on n'a pas sur soi les mille shillings en question…

Cette voix masculine venait de devant. Le pirate leva les yeux et aperçut la silhouette du surenchérisseur du comptoir. Une fois encore, impossible de voir son visage à cause de son chapeau.

- Ne soyez pas jaloux, l'ami ! lança joyeusement Jack. Si vous voulez, je vous la prête pour 500. Shillings, bien sûr.

Il put deviner un sourire dans l'ombre du chapeau.

- Désolé, mais les pirates ne sont guère prêteurs.

- Oh. Vous êtes pirate vous-même ?

- Capitaine. Mais je dois d'abord me faire un équipage. En attendant…

Un bruit de verre brisé, une douleur cinglante sur sa tête et le noir s'abattit devant les yeux de Jack Sparrow qui s'écroula de tout son long sur le pavé glacé. L'homme qui venait de l'assommer par derrière à l'aide d'une bouteille quitta l'ombre qui lui servait de camouflage et attrapa Shan qui tentait de fuir. Elle voulut le frapper mais celui-ci était bien trop grand et fort pour qu'elle l'atteignît. C'était une véritable armoire aux épaules larges et aux bras puissants tatoués de partout qui lui serra fortement le bras au point de la faire grimacer de douleur.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… susurra l'homme du comptoir. On dirait que tu es beaucoup moins loquace qu'autrefois…

Il s'avança vers Shan.

- … mon Ange.

Elle vit son visage éclairé par les pâles rayons de la lune et ses yeux se glacèrent d'effroi. Non. Pas lui…

* * *

Aaaaaah... Que du suspense! XD


	4. Mission de récupération

Bonjour à tous ! Allez ! Pour commencer la nouvelle année en rire et en aventure, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai aucune excuse vu que j'ai presque terminé cette fic (il me reste le dernier chapitre à faire mais je traîne). Mais en même temps, je me lance dans une nouvelle fic sur _D. Gray Man_. 2 tomes, 13 épisodes et je suis fan ! XD

**_Merci aux fidèles de rester !_**

**: Journal et reviewers :**

**Opium** : Ca avance, encore du courage ! Kiss et merci !

**Delphlys** : Merci pour ton dernier commentaire sur Loki ! J'espère pouvoir encore te lire ici ! Kiss et merci !

**Baka-han** : Aaaah, mon Jack qui est ressemblant ! C'est le plus beau compliment que je puisse recevoir ! Pour les Turners, c'est normal si c'est moins flagrant, c'est parce qu'ils sont plus normaux ! XD Oui, ils auront leur place dans l'aventure. Kiss et merci !

**Tsunade-sama** : L'aventure est déjà commencée dans le sens où dès qu'il a posé ses yeux sur Shan, c'était parti ! Ah ah ! Kiss et merci !

**Bartimeus** : MDR ! Non, pour le Jack et Shan (que je n'avais pas remarqué), c'était purement accidentel ! XD Quant à l'imparfait du subjonctif, je sais que ça peut paraître tordu, mais je suis impitoyable dans la concordance des temps ! En fait, je suis impitoyable à tous les niveaux de mon écriture. Kiss et merci !

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 : Mission de récupération_**

Un mal de tête épouvantable lui tenaillait la tête comme si une dizaine de marteaux venaient s'abattre sur son crâne. Il avait repris conscience mais n'avait pas encore ouvert les paupières. Il n'était plus allongé, on l'avait redressé pour l'adosser contre quelque chose. Il y avait du bruit autour de lui, mais il n'était plus dans la rue. Cela faisait deux fois qu'on le surprenait de la sorte et ça, ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Et par derrière encore ! Pirate !

Il s'arrêta de songer lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un qui l'approchait. Si c'était le « capitaine » ou la personne qui l'avait assommé, il lui réservait une belle surprise. Feignant l'inconscience, Jack ne remua pas d'un cil. Il attendait « le bon moment ».

Les pas s'approchèrent encore. Il guetta l'intensité des sons pour calculer au mieux la trajectoire de son adversaire. Il entendit le froissement d'une étoffe au ras du sol. Maintenant !

Il attrapa en un éclair un poignard caché dans sa botte gauche d'une main et le cou de l'ennemi dans l'autre pour le plaquer au sol.

- AH !

- AH !

Renversée sur le sol froid de sa maison, Elisabeth essayait de calmer ses palpitations cardiaques. Elle ne sut plus trop si cela venait de la peur qu'elle avait eue quand Jack lui avait sauté dessus ou voir ce dernier à califourchon sur elle en train de brandir un poignard. Lui aussi avait eut la frousse quand il avait vu qui il manquait d'égorger.

Un peu confus, le pirate rangea son arme et se releva prestement en plus d'aider la jeune femme à se remettre debout.

- Désolé, trésor. Je pensais être chez l'ennemi.

- Jack. Le jour de notre rencontre, vous m'avez prise en otage, une chaîne autour de la gorge. Nous ne sommes plus à une menace de mort près, répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil fier.

Jack lui retourna un sourire à lui. Dieu, qu'il l'adorait, cette femme ! Elle avait un tel tac au tac.

Alors qu'elle époussetait sa robe, le pirate essayait de se remettre un peu les idées en place. Qui pouvait bien être cet homme ? Sa voix ne lui disait rien, pas plus que le reste. Il cherchait un équipage ? Et Shan ? C'était elle qu'il voulait. Pour pouvoir dépenser 700 shillings, elle devait être vraiment très importante. Un amoureux qui voulait sauver son aimée ? Non, il n'aurait pas abandonné, quitte à mentir comme lui l'avait fait.

- Ah, Jack ! Tu es enfin réveillé !

Will qui sortait de son atelier venait d'entrer en s'essuyant le front brillant de sueur. Il adressa un signe de tête à son ami en plaisantant qu'il n'était pas prudent de faire une sieste sur le pavé de Port Royal.

- C'est toi qui m'as ramené ici ?

- Oui. Elisabeth se sentait un peu nauséeuse, j'ai dû aller chercher des médicaments. Le bébé, tu comprends… Que faisais-tu là ? Je pensais que tu…

- Il l'a enlevée.

- Qui ? demanda Elisabeth.

- Shan !

- Qui ? questionna Will.

- Mais Shan !

- Non, son kidnappeur.

- Ah, lui. J'en sais rien. Elle avait été mise aux enchères dans un tripot et un type était prêt à la prendre à 700 shillings. Et alors que j'ai lutté pour l'avoir à 1000 shillings, il m'a attaqué cette nuit pour la reprendre.

Will et Elisabeth ouvrirent de grands yeux ébahis.

- Mais tu n'as pas 1000 shillings.

- Là n'est pas la question !

Les époux Turner furent interloqués de voir comment le Capitaine Sparrow paraissait inquiet quant au sort d'une jeune muette qu'il avait quasi délibérément aidée à s'enfuir. Dans tout les cas, cette fille était une vraie anguille qui glissait entre les doigts de tout le monde. Peut-être avec une once de jalousie lointaine, Elisabeth demanda au pirate pourquoi il était aussi perturbé par son enlèvement. Il avait bien dit qu'elle ne lui servirait à r…

- Si cet homme voulait la payer à un tel prix, c'est qu'elle cache quelque chose et je veux savoir quoi ! Je flaire quelque chose. En plus, j'ai une revanche à la bouteille avec lui.

Il ne le dit pas, mais il se sentirait frustré de savoir qu'une captive qu'il avait relâchée s'était refaite capturée aussitôt. C'était vraiment un comble, ça !

Will aussi se captivait de cette histoire. Shan aussi l'avait intrigué. Son instinct de pirate qui coulait dans ses veines avait été piqué au vif. Il voulait savoir de quoi il en retournait, bien qu'il eût décidé de mener une vie plus calme et surtout encore plus aujourd'hui quand sa femme attendait son enfant. Il demanda à Jack de lui raconter ce qu'il savait, ce que fit celui-ci en lui rapportant les quelques paroles qu'il avait échangées avec l'inconnu au chapeau.

- Capitaine sans équipage ? Il veut Shan dans cet équipage ?

- Je ne pense pas, mais ça veut dire qu'il a besoin d'elle avant de prendre de large. Et je veux savoir pourquoi.

Jack se mit à réfléchir. S'il voulait retrouver cet homme, il lui suffirait de retrouver Shan. L'abordage de la veille de ce navire français lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Un autre homme de l'eau qui aurait payé cher pour l'avoir à son bord aussi… Cette coïncidence avait également son importance, il en était sûr à présent.

- Cette fille est la cible de tous les pirates et autres marins… Donc!!

- Donc? firent les époux d'une même voix.

- Donc il est allé dans le seul endroit des Caraïbes où personne n'irait chercher une fille que tout le monde marin recherche!

- C'est à dire? pressa Elisabeth.

- C'est à dire Tortuga! s'exclama le pirate comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Tortuga? Mais c'est rempli de pirates! Elle va se faire capturer avant qu'elle ne pose un pied à terre! s'exclama Will.

Jack lui sourit avec espièglerie.

- Justement. Aucun pirate qui cherche une fille cherchée des pirates n'irait chercher chez des pirates.

Elisabeth remuait les lèvres en silence pour tenter de comprendre le sens de ce qui venait d'être dit alors que Will fut furieusement tenté de demander à son compère de répéter sa phrase encore plus vite pour le voir s'emmêler les pinceaux mais il se retint. Jack adorait les discours où une même assonance se réitérait.

- La... théorie des contraires... se contenta de dire le forgeron en se grattant la tête. Parce qu'il serait trop facile de la trouver, personne n'irait voir là-bas...

- Sa logique le mènera loin... soupira sa compagne, dépassée.

A y repenser, Will ne trouva pas cette hypothèse complètement décalée, même signée Jack Sparrow. Avec tout ce temps passé en sa compagnie, il avait commencé à entrevoir le fonctionnement de son système de pensée. Il n'avait jamais su si c'était de la folie ou du génie, mais il se souvint des justes mots de Jack qui lui avait expliqué que ces deux traits avaient fortement tendance à coïncider ensemble.

Le jeune homme à la fine moustache redressa la tête. Non, il ne devait pas ouvrir la bouche. Sinon, il repartirait là où il pensait ne jamais repartir. Mais son sang bouillonnait en lui. Ca l'appelait. Il ne parvint pas à se contenir davantage et croisa le regard foncé du capitaine.

- Tortuga?

Jack sourit, tel le diable qui venait de récupérer un contrat qui lui promettait une âme.

- Tortuga.

Quelques instants plus tard, notre forgeron faussement rangé était en train de s'apprêter. Chemise blanche ample dessous, veste de cuir foncé dessus, une ceinture en travers du poitrail, une autre autour de la taille pour accueillir sa meilleure épée qu'il rangea dans son fourreau, Will le Bottier était bientôt fin prêt à reprendre le large. Il se doutait bien que c'était une folie, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas se l'expliquer.

De son côté, Jack était très content. Il avait vraiment la piraterie dans le sang, ce petit. Aussi vaillant et volontaire que son père. Bill pouvait être fier de sa progéniture.

- Prêt à repartir avec le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ? s'enquit-il, histoire de se faire un peu plaisir. Au fait, où est Elisabeth ?

- Elle est là.

La jeune femme venait de revenir de sa chambre, vêtue de la même panoplie que son époux. Un bandeau entourait sa tête tout en retenant ses cheveux indisciplinés et un second sabre avait pris place du côté droit de sa taille. Elle savait manier deux lames, autant maximiser le potentiel guerrier à son climax. Les mains sur les hanches, elle haussa les sourcils aux deux hommes pour leur demander quand ils partaient.

A cette vue, son mari s'approcha d'elle.

- Hors de question. Tu restes là.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

Il la prit par les épaules, les yeux dans les siens.

- Parce que je veux devenir père.

- Et moi, je refuse de devenir veuve !

- Pour ma part, j'aurais aimé être parrain…

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent vers Jack qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Ben quoi ? Il était assez proche d'eux pour postuler à ce rôle de parrain. Ils ne voulaient pas ? Dans tous les cas, le temps pressait.

- D'accord ! On est à un argument partout alors tout le monde vient ! On y va !

Après un bref regard l'un à l'autre, les Turner s'accordèrent d'un hochement de tête silencieux. Ils veilleraient l'un sur l'autre, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

* * *

Les trois amis traversèrent Port Royal à tout vitesse et embarquèrent tout aussi rapidement sur la chaloupe qui les conduisit à grands coups de rames jusqu'à la coque ébène du Black Pearl. Tandis que Jack commençait à l'escalader pour grimper à bord, Will et Elisabeth s'attardèrent à admirer le magnifique navire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient vu, mais le Pearl était toujours aussi impressionnant. Cela leur fit étrange d'ailleurs de se dire qu'ils allaient de nouveau y embarquer. Tant de choses s'étaient passées à son bord…

Jack se hissa enfin sur le pont, aidé de M. Gibbs.

- Capitaine, on ne vous espérait plus !

- On fonce à Tortuga. On m'a pris mon mystère à 1000 shillings et je compte bien le récupérer.

L'homme barbu fronça les sourcils. Après un temps, il regarda son supérieur.

- Mais tu n'as pas 1000 shillings, Jack. Et puis de quoi tu…

- Bonjour, Monsieur Gibbs ! On vous a manqué ? l'interpella une voix claire et chantante.

Il fit volte face et découvrir une masse de cheveux clairs qu'il connaissait bien.

- Mademoiselle Swann ! s'exclama-t-il en lui attrapant la main pour lui faciliter la montée.

- Madame Turner, corrigea Will qui arrivait juste derrière elle. Définitivement.

- Ce bon vieux Will ! On prend les mêmes et on recommence, hein ? répondit Gibbs qui avait senti la nouvelle aventure.

Les deux jeunes gens montèrent à bord où l'équipage -qui les connaissait bien maintenant- les accueillit avec sympathie.

- Salut, poupée ! lancèrent plus loin Pintel et Ragetti qui tiraient des cordes pour lever les voiles.

La concernée leur renvoya une moue lassée. Toujours là, ces deux-là ?

Will et Elisabeth rejoignirent Jack sur le pont supérieur. Il expliquait à Gibbs que cette fois-ci, il allait vraiment l'avoir son animation. Il avait un cap et un but. Le vieux loup de mer l'écouta avec attention, mais il avait des doutes. Il comptait récupérer la muette ?

- Muette, mais elle vaut cher… rétorqua le capitaine d'un air prédateur. Et on ne parie jamais de grosses sommes sur un cheval qui n'a pas de potentiel… Direction nord-est et que ça saute !

- Oui, capitaine !

Et il retourna donner des instructions aux marins, épaulé de Will en aida certains à remonter l'ancre. Restée à ses côtés, Elisabeth demanda au capitaine ce qu'il allait faire, une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé Shan. A supposer qu'il la trouvât là où il pensait qu'elle fût.

Les yeux vissés sur son inséparable compas, Jack tourna un peu la barre.

- Je vais la faire parler, bien sûr.

- Et si elle garde le silence ?

- Voyons, mon cœur. Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow… énonça celui-ci dans toute sa splendeur. J'ai le don de toujours obtenir ce que je veux.

La jeune femme n'apprécia guère cette œillade typiquement mâle et vit rouge. Non mais, que croyait-il? Qu'elle avait été la seule à avoir eu un instant de faiblesse dans leur brève aventure ? Qu'il était tout puissant et qu'il devait faire le jeune coq pour l'avoir eue le temps d'un baiser ? Vexée, Elisabeth le gratifia d'une gifle bien frappée avant de partir aider le reste de l'équipage.

La tête bien remise de son 180 degrés, Jack fit la grimace.

- Celle-là, je l'ai méritée.

La traversée se déroula sans encombre. Les Turner avaient très vite retrouvé leurs repères sur le Black Pearl qu'ils avaient fini par connaître par coeur. Elisabeth avait une telle rage de vaincre qu'elle avait proposé un petit duel d'entraînement à Pintel et Ragetti. Les pauvres, face à la demoiselle pleine d'énergie et d'énervement, ils ne tinrent pas bien longtemps. Désorienté par un tel entrain de sa part, Will pria sa compagne de ne pas trop forcer. Il doutait que le bébé appréciât tant de remue-ménage.

- Il tient de nous. Il lui faudra plus pour vaciller, répondit-elle d'un air assuré avec un œil en coin vers le capitaine.

- Gnagnagna vaciller… marmonna ce dernier dans sa barbe avec mauvaise humeur.

Lorsque que la nuit prit place dans la toile du ciel, les lumières de Tortuga pointèrent sur l'horizon. Près du bastingage, Will avait l'impression de déjà entendre le vacarme continuel de ce port pirate. Il n'oublierait jamais ce sentiment d'incrédulité mêlé de familiarité qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il était venu sur Tortuga. L'ambiance n'avait certainement pas changé depuis.

Enfin, le Pearl jeta l'ancre et nos trois amis, escortés de M. Gibbs se rendirent à terre. La chasse à Shan était ouverte.

L'atmosphère de Tortuga était, en effet, toujours la même. Le village était éclairé par des centaines de torches aux flammes dorées éternelles et baigné dans un amalgame de rires, de musiques au violon ou à l'accordéon. Les femmes, replètes et débraillées, gloussaient dans les bras d'un homme aussi saoul –si ce n'était plus- qu'elles quand elles ne se faisaient pas poursuivre en jouant les effarouchées. Le rhum coulait à flots des tonneaux. Il n'était aussi pas rare de trouver des hommes sous les énormes barriques de bois, à boire à grandes gorgées le liquide tant apprécié, sans pouvoir deviner s'ils étaient conscients ou endormis. Ca s'amusait, ça plaisantait, ça trinquait et ça s'agitait partout, le tout joyeusement ponctué de « hips ».

- Home sweet home… soupira Jack avec une nostalgie certaine.

Les Turner se contentèrent d'échanger un regard consterné et suivirent le capitaine dans les rues animées et bruyantes tout en scrutant les alentours dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir la longue chevelure cendrée de Shan.

- Si notre homme cherche un équipage, il va se rendre au point de rassemblement, expliqua Gibbs en attrapant la bouteille d'un homme qui le frôlait pour en boire une gorgée.

- La taverne, acheva Will.

- Tu penses comme un pirate, mon garçon ! s'enthousiasma l'homme avec amusement.

Le petit groupe joua encore un peu des coudes avant d'atteindre la fameuse taverne. Aussi bruyante que l'extérieur, l'ambiance y était tout aussi festive. Un groupe de musiciens s'adonnaient gaiement à leurs instruments tandis que les clients chantaient ou marquaient le rythme avec leurs verres pendant qu'ils trinquaient.

- Ouvrez l'œil et de la discrétion, commanda Jack.

Chacun balaya la salle d'un regard circulaire et Elisabeth finit par remarquer une file d'attente qui s'étirait un peu plus loin vers le fond. Elle donna un léger coup de coude aux hommes qui la félicitèrent d'un bref signe de tête. Ils s'approchèrent en prenant grand soin de se mêler à la foule. Comme il était le seul à pouvoir se faire reconnaître du kidnappeur de Shan, Jack prit le derrière d'une plante verte en guise de cachette et regarda ce qui se passait entre les feuillages qui lui obstruaient la vue.

A l'autre bout de la file d'attente, derrière une table, Jack vit un homme qui parlait avec le premier candidat de la queue. Il le reconnut à la veste. C'était un quadragénaire aux cheveux châtain foncés parsemés de gris au visage carré et au nez droit. Quelques rides franches barraient son front, il avait des petits yeux enfoncés noirs toujours plissés et une petite bouche aux lèvres pincées. Il ne semblait guère sympathique. Son grand manteau bleu nuit qui l'assombrissait davantage le faisait laissait apparaître des épaules larges et ses mains aux grandes paumes trituraient avec impatience un coin de son chapeau posé sur la table.

Mais ce que Jack remarqua surtout, ce fut la personne qui était assise à ses pieds. Le dos tourné contre un pied de table, avec une longue cape brune à capuche, le pirate reconnut les quelques très longs cheveux clairs qui ressortaient du chaperon abaissé jusque devant les yeux. Un autre coup d'œil l'informa qu'une chaîne rattachait la cheville de Shan au colosse qui se tenait un peu en retrait.

- Ce sont bien eux. Mais avec le titan, ça sera dur… souffla Jack, ennuyé.

- On fonce ? demanda Elisabeth, main sur l'épée.

- Non, non, surtout pas. Il faut que l'on soit discret.

- Comment va-t-on régler ça, alors ? soupira Gibbs en regardant le fond de sa bouteille.

Will regarda autour de lui, l'intelligence en marche. Rester discret, hein ? La théorie des contraires…

- A la manière pirate !

Sur ce, le jeune homme prit la bouteille des mains de Gibbs et la lança droit sur l'un des hommes de la file. La cible se la prit en plein derrière la tête et furieuse, fit volte face vers son voisin de derrière -qu'elle pensait responsable- pour lui mettre un coup de poing vengeur. Le feu était mis aux poudres, la bombe explosa aussitôt. Aussi rapidement qu'une même traînée de poudre, toute la taverne était en train de se battre, à croire que les clients n'attendaient que cela. Très vite, la rixe prit de plus en plus d'ampleur et les hommes commencèrent à faire des vols planés un peu partout, et le tout en musique, je vous prie. Le capitaine assis se fit renverser avec la lourde table sur lui quand deux duellistes avaient perdu l'équilibre en se battant et le géant qui l'accompagnait se retrouva aussi par terre quand il reçut sur sa tête un ivrogne qu'on venait de balancer du premier étage.

Jack y vit le bon moment pour s'élancer entre les batailleurs et aller chercher Shan.

- Ca devient un peu bruyant par ici, si nous allions dans un coin plus tranquille ? invita cordialement le pirate en saisissant l'extrémité de la chaîne que le géant avait lâchée.

La jeune femme releva sa capuche et crut tomber des nues en découvrant une nouvelle fois le visage de Jack.

- Vous ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix enrouée car plus utilisée depuis longtemps.

- Elle parle ! Et le miracle eut lieu, alléluia ! Allez, trésor, on n'a pas toute la bagarre !

Shan se releva d'un bond et suivit Jack qui s'enfuyait à grandes enjambées vers la sortie, talonné de près par ses autres compagnons.

Alors qu'ils se ruaient tous vers le port, le pirate se tourna vers Will, l'air ahuri.

- J'avais dit qu'on devait être discret !

- Nous, on l'a été. Les autres clients, non.

Jack eut un instant de flottement où il se demanda lequel de lui ou de Will était le plus pirate des deux. Ca tenait du génie, ce qu'il venait de faire ! Cela dit, il n'allait pas se montrer aussi expansif :

- Mouais. J'aurais pu faire pareil…

- Taisez-vous et courez ! coupa Elisabeth.

Shan était pour le moins estomaquée. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir débarquer le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ici et encore moins les deux personnes de chez qui elle s'était enfuie après leur avoir pris une robe. Elle avait encore peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, certes, mais être là, à détaler comme un lapin avec Sparrow de l'autre côté de sa chaîne lui était préférable à sa position de tout à l'heure.

Tout le monde remonta vite à bord. Jack prit la tête et fonça à la barre en passant devant Pintel qui lui demandait quelles étaient ses instructions.

- Levezlancrelevezlesvoilesalleznimportoudumomenquonséloigneleplusvitepossible ! enchaîna d'une traite le capitaine.

Silence.

- Hein ?

- On s'en va ! cria Gibbs en aidant Shan à monter à bord.

- Ah ! Ca, je comprends.

Vite, très très vite, l'équipage fut à son poste. Les voiles furent levées, l'ancre remontée et le Black Pearl faisait de nouveau route vers le large. Au petit matin, quand la côte fut hors de leur champ de vision, tout le monde soupira de soulagement. Will s'affairait à faire sauter la chaîne qui menottait la cheville de Shan grâce à une bonne paire de tenailles et Elisabeth vint lui apporter un peu d'eau.

L'air très sérieux, Jack quitta son poste habituel et rejoignit tout le petit monde, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Shan.

- Maintenant, on va pouvoir parler.

Elle tourna la tête de tous les côtés, le regard fuyant.

- Allons, Shan. J'ai adoré le son de ta voix… Fais-nous en tous profiter.

Après un silence à l'analyser, la jeune femme releva un peu le menton avec fierté.

- Je suppose que je vais devoir vous remercier.

Le pirate sourit avec satisfaction.

- Si tu veux me remercier, le nom de « Monsieur 700 shillings » et le pourquoi de son intérêt envers toi me suffiront, mon ange.

Il la vit frissonner de dégoût. Elisabeth le remarqua également et pria Jack de ne pas se montrer aussi pressé, elle venait de traverser une épreuve diff…

- Non ! s'écria-t-il comme un enfant qui perdait patience car ses cadeaux de Noël tardaient. Sinon, elle va encore nous filer entre les doigts et nous…

- Voiles à baboooooooooord ! hurla la vigie.

- Tiens, vous voyez !

* * *

Looooool ! Un autre enlèvement ? XD 


	5. Ange et lame à blanc

Hello, moussaillons ! Toujours à bord ?

Désolée pour l'attente, je sais, je sais. Mais je suis tellement inspirée pour ma fic sur D.Gray Man que j'en oublie le reste. Si vou connaissez et aimez la série, surveillez de temps en temps ! Ca pourrait peut-être vite arriver…

**_: Journal des Reviewers :_**

**Delphlys** : J'espère bien continuer à te lire sur cette fic ! Lol moi aussi, il m'arrive de rire à mes propres conneries. Et encore, je prédis de futures grandes répliques pour Jack. Ca sera anthologique. Kiss et merci !

**Bartimeus** : Imagination de malade ? Oui, je crois que ça me correspond bien… Merci de ta fidélité ! Kiss !

**Baka-han** : Aaaah, mon seul lecteur rescapé de « SNPUV », suis contente ! Lol perso, ça me plairait bien d'avoir Jack en parrain ! XD Quel homme quand même. Kiss et merci !

Le mystère de Shan se lève un peu !

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : Ange et lame à blanc_**

- Voiles à baboooooooooord ! hurla la vigie.

- Tiens, vous voyez !

A cette alerte, tout l'équipage se précipita à la gauche du navire et virent qu'un autre vaisseau marin fondait droit sur eux, toutes voiles gonflées. Armé de sa longue vue, Jack scanna l'horizon et s'arrêta sur l'arrivant. Il grimaça. Il avait le vent en poupe, il ne tarderait pas à les rattraper. Il promena la lunette de son instrument sur la coque brillante qui fendaient les vagues et lut en de grandes lettres dorées à l'or fin « New Wind ».

- « New Wind » ? répéta le capitaine en détachant son œil de la lorgnette. Jamais entendu parler.

- C'est lui… souffla Shan en fronçant les sourcils.

- Votre kidnappeur ? dit Will en se tenant aux cordages. Il n'abandonne pas facilement…

- Jamais…

Elisabeth lut une profonde peur dans les grands yeux clairs de la jeune fille. Elle faisait de son possible pour la dissimuler et sembler forte, mais elle avait vu. Ce visage, elle avait eu le même face à Barbossa et son équipage de revenants maudits. Elle devinait dans quel état d'esprit elle pouvait se trouver en ce moment. Avec un sourire encourageant, elle vint poser la main sur son épaule.

- On va te protéger. Il ne te fera plus de mal.

Shan tourna la tête vers elle, touchée.

- Merci, Madame Elisabeth.

- Elisabeth suffira. Tu es à peine plus âgée que moi.

- Dites, mesdames, non pas que cet échange qui aurait été sublimé avec une tasse thé ne m'intéresse pas, mais on a un abordage sur le feu, interrompit Jack en se mettant entre elles.

Le capitaine du Pearl se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ca faisait beaucoup d'abordages, ces derniers temps. Non, il ne s'inquiétait pas de perdre une nouvelle bataille, mais il aurait bien aimé savoir pour quoi il prenait tous ces risques. Il n'aimait pas faire les choses sans but précis.

- Sans rire, Shan, pourquoi il te veut ? C'est un amoureux qui n'aime pas être rejeté ? s'impatienta-t-il.

L'interpellée le fusilla des yeux comme s'il avait dit la pire des horreurs en matière d'outrage.

- Essayez de résister à cet abordage et on en reparlera, Jack Sparrow ! lança-t-elle avec colère.

- Capitaine ! Capitaine Jack S…

Trop tard, elle était déjà partie ailleurs. Elle ne revenait pas qu'elle eût pu lui dire cela. Déjà qu'elle s'étonnait d'avoir retrouvé la parole face à lui, lui conseiller de ne pas se faire tuer la sciait encore plus. Qu'avait-elle donc ? Lui ferait-elle…

Elle s'arrêta. Aurait-elle confiance en ce Jack Sparrow ? Il l'avait recueillie, nourrie, fait soigner et vêtir. Il l'avait même baptisée. Il avait conjuré le sort qui enchaînait son être à une appellation qu'elle ne supportait plus. A aucun moment il ne l'avait brutalisée comme elle l'avait été depuis tout ce temps. Et là encore, il venait de la sauver de son bourreau.

Shan se retourna pour examiner cet homme un peu farfelu qui s'agitait dans tous les sens à donner des ordres pour le futur impact. Il était si différent des autres…

Son poing se serra de déception.

- C'est un pirate. Il finira comme les autres.

- Shan !

- Ah ! Euh… Will, c'est cela ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça avec un sourire amical et la prévint que le capitaine souhaitait qu'elle allât se cacher à l'étage du dessous pour éviter de se faire blesser ou pire, se faire de nouveau embarquer par l'autre. Il n'était visiblement pas très fier de rapporter ce genre de discours et l'expression outrée que lui renvoya la jeune femme lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas heureuse non plus d'entendre cela.

- Oh, vraiment ?

Avant que Will ne pût réagir, Shan avait attrapé son épée et la fit virevolter entre ses doigts en quelques tours de poignets.

- A force de voir les hommes se battre pour moi, on finit par retenir quelques petites choses…

Will ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Si elle maniait l'épée aussi bien qu'elle venait de le faire… De son côté, avec enfin une arme en main, Shan se sentait enhardie. Elle avait une marque de puissance avec elle et sa confiance en elle fit un bond en avant. Son regard se tourna presque aussitôt vers Jack, ce que Will remarqua.

- Inutile d'y penser, Shan. Jack est déloyal au possible en duel. J'en ai déjà fait les frais.

Il entraperçut une once de déception traverser son pâle visage mais elle fit comme si se mesurer au capitaine du Black Pearl n'avait pas été son intention.

- Je ne veux pas rester à ne rien faire ! Enfin, j'ai la possibilité de répliquer !

- Shan…

- Moi, je suis pour ! lança une voix ravie.

Elisabeth rejoignit son époux avec un grand sourire. Visiblement, elle était pour l'intégration des femmes dans le monde tellement fermé du port d'armes.

- Si elle se sent capable, elle peut ! défendit la jeune femme au bandeau.

- Ah oui ?

Arrivé à pas de loup, Jack apparut soudainement derrière Shan, sabre en main. Celle-ci, un peu déstabilisée par cette attaque surprise ne sut faire face à l'habileté et l'expérience de l'homme qui fit envoyer son épée au loin en un échange et réussit à immobiliser Shan en repliant son bras dans le dos et avec le sabre sous la gorge.

- Pirate ! cracha la vaincue avec frustration.

- Je te l'avais dit… soupira Will avec une mine navrée pour elle en ramassant son épée.

Shan serra les dents. Déloyal au possible, oui ! Le pirate derrière elle déchiffra avec une grande précision cette expression de fureur silencieuse. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi toutes les femmes qui venaient à l'accompagner devaient-elles toutes être des têtes brûlées ?

Il se pencha près de l'oreille de sa prisonnière.

- Si tu n'as pas su arrêter ce genre d'attaque traître, tu n'es pas apte à te mesurer à des pirates. Maintenant que tu viens d'apprendre ça, s'il te plait, reste sage. Compris ?

Shan se dégagea de son emprise avec un « Humph ! » énervé et le foudroya des yeux. Ses iris couleur glace diluée semblaient encore plus pâles qu'auparavant.

- Pourquoi prenez-vous ma défense ?

Jack la dévisagea avec sérénité. Elle avait des airs à Elisabeth, avec cette pointe de dédain dans les pupilles. Ca l'aurait laissé presque rêveur.

Le pirate revint un peu sur Terre et lui retourna un sourire narquois.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'on la prenne ?

Il avait réussi, elle ne sut quoi répliquer. Shan avait ouvert la bouche mais les mots lui manquaient. Face à sa perte de voix, Jack rengaina son sabre et lui dit qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait faire et ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire.

- Le New Wind se rapproche ! cria Elisabeth depuis la proue du navire.

- Tout le monde à son poste paré à l'abordage ! ordonna le capitaine.

Le New Wind était un bateau impressionnant, plus long que le Black Pearl de quelques mètres. Les six portes à canons qui s'alignaient sur la coque laissaient présager une bataille navale des plus explosives. La confirmation ne se fit pas attendre lorsqu'une première détonation explosa et qu'un boulet de canon siffla dans les airs pour s'échouer à plusieurs mètres du Pearl.

- Préparez les canons !

Sous le pont la fourmilière de marins s'agitait de partout. Les barils de poudres se vidèrent très vite et les boulets furent chargés dans leurs canons en quelques secondes. On ouvrit les fenêtres que déjà les grands caractères d'or du New Wind étaient déjà lisibles.

Sur le pont, Jack jaugeait déjà ce qu'il allait affronter. Il pouvait apercevoir le manteau bleu nuit du capitaine qui n'avait manifestement pas eu de mal à se trouver un équipage. Il y avait au moins une vingtaine d'hommes sur le pont, sans compter ceux qui devaient s'affairer en dessous. Ils étaient très nombreux. Pourvu que les augures fussent avec eux.

- FEUUU !!!

Les tirs partirent de tous les côtés dans un fracas assourdissant d'explosion et de bois brisé. Les deux bateaux tremblèrent avec violence sous les pieds de leurs capitaines qui lancèrent l'attaque en synchronisation. Grappins et cordes fusèrent et firent jonctions.

Jack, Elisabeth et Will restèrent sur le Pearl pour accueillir les offenseurs qui s'empressèrent de s'inviter sur le pont. L'homme au manteau ne tarda pas non plus à faire son apparition et se hâta de croiser le fer avec le kidnappeur de celle qu'il avait kidnappée.

- Vous avez fait vite ! dit Jack en parant le coup de son adversaire.

- Je n'ai pas eu à chercher bien loin. Je me doutais que c'était vous, Sparrow.

Les deux hommes enchaînèrent les coups de sabres dans une égalité presque parfaite. Quand l'un attaquait, l'autre contrait avant de reprendre le dessus sur le premier.

Le duel mena les capitaines sur le pont supérieur où Jack avait une idée. « On prend les même et on recommence, hein ? » « Déloyal au possible », hein ? Autant combiner deux choses qui marchaient ! Il s'arrangea pour repousser son adversaire pas très loin de la barre. Quand l'homme fût là où il le désirait, Jack arrêta sa lame avec la sienne et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Pas trop mal ?

L'autre cligna des yeux.

- Mais je n'ai pas mal !

Sourire traître en coin, le capitaine du Pearl tourna la barre d'un coup sec s'abaissa à genoux quand la poutre d'une voile pivota sur elle-même pour frapper en pleine poitrine l'homme au manteau bleu. Celui-ci s'écroula par terre, le souffle coupé. Il n'avait pas eu le même réflexe que Will lorsqu'il s'était fait avoir lors de leur aventure à la poursuite de Barbossa. Dommage pour lui.

- Et maintenant ? lui demanda Jack en le mettant en joue. Pas trop mal ?

- Et maintenant, vous baissez cette lame, capitaine…

Jack fit volte face et vit plus bas le titan tatoué qui tenait fermement Shan, un bras étroitement serré sous sa gorge. La jeune fille avait tout de même décidé de se battre. Si elle avait réussi à tuer un homme –même si c'était un coup de chance-, elle avait très rapidement trouvé plus fort qu'elle. Le pirate grigna. Elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête !

Le sabre de l'autre capitaine vint lui chatouiller les petites tresses de sa barbichette.

- Et maintenant ?

- Oh ça va, hein…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, l'équipage du Pearl se retrouvait attaché aux mâts de son propre navire. Will et Elisabeth avaient réussi à faire quelques dégâts chez l'ennemi qui avait perdu au moins un quart d'hommes. Tous deux s'en voulurent de ne pas avoir pu faire quelque chose pour Shan qui elle, avait échappé au ligotage mais elle avait cependant retrouvé le cordage autour de ses poignets.

Son ancien propriétaire tournait autour d'elle comme le vautour volant au-dessus d'un animal blessé. La jeune fille regardait droit devant elle.

- Ce n'est pas très aimable de partir sans prévenir…

Il voulut dégager ses longs cheveux blonds pour découvrir la nuque mais Shan ne l'entendit pas de se laisser faire. Elle se dégagea pour lui donner un coup mais l'homme lui attrapa les bras avant. Il haussa les sourcils avec un sourire carnassier.

- Petite chatonne apeurée serait devenue tigresse révoltée ?

- Shan ! appela Elisabeth qui essayait de se libérer. Laissez-la !

- Oh oh ! Ils t'ont appelée Shan ? Tu ne leur as même pas donné ton nom ? Celui que je t'ai donné…

Une étincelle de rage vint assombrir les iris clair de la jeune fille qui, si personne ne l'arrêtait, allait se lancer dans quelque chose de dangereux. Jack se décida à intervenir pour couper l'élan meurtrier de la demoiselle :

- Dites, l'ami, ça ne vous dérangerait pas de nous dire qui vous êtes ? Parce que ça fait beaucoup de protagonistes sans noms, ici…

Cela marcha et Shan retint son geste. Seule face à lui, elle aurait encore été brutalisée. Le concerné eut un ricanement hautain et quitta sa captive de son regard avide pour se tourner vers les prisonniers. Qu'il se sentait fier d'avoir pu capturer le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. On lui offrirait un bon prix pour sa tête. Un petit bonus dans ce qu'il prévoyait de récolter n'était pas mauvais à prendre.

- Je suis le Capitaine Lewin Stroy, se présenta-t-il avec une inclinaison de tête ironique.

- Lewin Stroy ? répéta Jack, pensif.

Silence.

- Connais pas.

Stroy éclata d'un rire sans joie et s'approcha de nouveau de Shan.

- Et c'est bien normal, Sparrow. Je n'étais encore que simple matelot, il y a quelques années. Je suis capitaine depuis très peu. Mais s'il y a bien ici une personne de renommée légendaire…

Il se glissa derrière la jeune femme et lui prit les épaules.

- … c'est elle, susurra-t-il d'une voix faussement mielleuse dans son cou.

Elle grimaça de répulsion et se débattit pour que Stroy s'éloignât d'elle mais l'homme la maintenait fermement et se délectait trop de voir Sparrow échanger des regards interrogateurs avec les membres de son équipage. Son sentiment de supériorité s'accrût.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui elle est, n'est-ce pas ?

- On cherchait à le savoir, justement.

Stroy eut un nouveau rire et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Shan. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas montrer sa souffrance. Non. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre. Elle ne le voulait plus. C'était assez.

- Cette fille est celle que l'on surnomme partout l'« Ange », ou l'«Ange des Mers »…

Jack se tourna vers Gibbs, attaché à côté de Will qui était à sa droite. Celui-ci comprit sa question silencieuse mais le vieil homme ne voyait pas non plus de quoi il parlait et haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Pas plus avancé, le capitaine du Pearl s'aventura à demander pourquoi elle avait hérité d'une telle appellation.

- Parce qu'elle a un attribut de ces représentants de Dieu… répondit l'autre homme avec un sourire évasif.

Ces demies réponses commençaient à être agaçantes. Jack se mit à réfléchir, les yeux au ciel. Etant donné qu'il n'était guère croyant, piraterie oblige, il devait chercher dans ses lointaines connaissances. Un ange, un ange… Il employait souvent cette appellation aussi pourtant. Enfin, un éclair traversa son esprit et il regarda Stroy, très concentré et très sûr de lui :

- Elle a une auréole?

Son interlocuteur manqua de s'écrouler, Shan avec. Il ne savait vraiment pas qui elle était. Elle n'en était jamais certaine, mais la confirmation lui était claire maintenant.

- Euh... Non...

C'était décidément le pirate le plus pathétique qu'il avait jamais vu. L'équipage du Pearl était assez perplexe aussi. Etait-ce naturel ou était-ce une technique spéciale qui visait à déstabiliser l'adversaire ? Les deux étaient possibles, mais la une était la plus évidente. Jack ne perdit rien de sa magnifique superbe et enchaîna :

- Alors elle a une lyre dorée qui fait "dzouing dzouing"?

- Parce qu'elle est très jolie ? s'essaya Raggetti de l'autre côté du mât.

- Mais non!! Elle...

- Assez! Je parlerai!

Les têtes se tournèrent vers l'Ange. Elle avait ouvert les paupières et avait paré son visage de sa plus grande détermination. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cela devait bien cesser un jour ou l'autre.

L'homme brun aux mèches grisonnantes s'arrêta devant elle et soutint le regard plein de mépris qu'elle lui lançait. Un mauvais rictus vint étirer ses fines lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait entendu le son de sa voix.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ce que je t'ai laissé, Ange.

Elle garda le silence et lui répondit par l'intermédiaire de ses yeux qui le foudroyaient.

- Tu t'es enfin décidée à me dire, alors ?

- A une condition.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Stroy lui accorda cette faveur en opinant du chef. Qu'était une condition quand il savait ce qui l'attendait ?

Shan s'attarda sur les membres de l'équipage qui l'avaient sauvée. Ils avaient voulu l'aider. Ils ne lui avaient pas fait de mal. C'étaient des gens bien. Et puis, elle voulait qu'ils restassent ignorants de son histoire. Elle n'espérait plus être un jour une inconnue pour des marins. Oui. Elle voulait rester « Shan » à leurs yeux. Et surtout à ceux de Jack. Elle demeura quelques secondes dans les yeux bruns du capitaine puis reporta son attention sur Stroy.

- Je veux qu'aucun mal ne leur soit fait.

- Accordé ! Allez ! La moitié des hommes sur le New Wind et l'autre sur le Black Pearl ! Un bateau de plus ne sera pas de trop pour le transport. Lil' Tom, je te laisse le commandement du Wind, dit l'homme en tapotant l'épaule du géant tatoué avant de regarder les prisonniers. Et mettez-moi tout ça en cale ! Mademoiselle « Shan » et moi-même avons à converser…

La moitié des marins qui embarquaient sur le Pearl détachèrent Jack et les autres et descendirent à l'étage du dessous. Will était prêt à foncer dans le tas mais Gibbs l'en empêcha. Ils étaient trop nombreux et l'étroitesse des lieux n'aurait pas joué en leur faveur. Le petit groupe se retrouva scellé dans la cage de fer de son propre navire au grand dam de Jack qui s'y était déjà retrouvé. Il aurait dû cacher un double des clés quelque part au cas où ce genre de situation devait se reproduire…

Will secoua les barreaux avec véhémence sans succès et pesta à voix basse contre la solidité de leur prison.

- Shan s'est vendue pour nous sauver, on doit sortir pour l'aider ! décréta Elisabeth.

- Et l'aider à quoi, Madame Turner ? lui répliqua Jack.

Mais à fuir de cet homme ! Vous n'avez pas lu la terreur qu'il lui inspire ?

Il lui renvoya un regard réprobateur. Et qu'y gagnait-il, lui, à risquer sa peau une nouvelle fois ? La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Un pirate restait un pirate, pas vrai ? Le profit, toujours le profit. Froissée par son attitude, elle ne souffla mot et se contenta de lui prendre son poignard et de le glisser dans la serrure dans l'espoir de la faire céder. De son côté, Jack ne savait trop quoi penser. Ce regard empli d'espoir qu'elle lui avait lancé… Devait-il y répondre ?

* * *

Sur le pont, l'ambiance était tendue. Shan était au milieu du cercle que formait l'équipage du New Wind autour d'elle et de Lewin Stroy. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'expression sereine du capitaine s'était transformée en un visage fermé et autoritaire qui ne laisserait passer aucun faux pas.

- Alors ? Cette carte ? demanda-t-il avec dureté.

La jeune fille en face de lui tourna la tête de gauche à droite tout en cherchant dans ses souvenirs enfouis qu'elle avait tant voulu effacer. Ils lui avaient apportés tant de malheur, elle souffrait de devoir les faire remonter au premier plan de son esprit.

Stroy perdit patience et lui attrapa un poignet qu'il serra avec force.

- Alors ! Comment obtient-on cette carte qui se trouve sur ton bracelet ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais su ! se défendit Shan en voulant se libérer. Tout ce dont je me souvienne, c'est que quand elle me l'a mis, mon poignet me brûlait atrocement !

L'homme se calma et baissa les yeux vers la manchette de bronze qui reluisait sous ses doigts. Le soleil vint se refléter dans l'éclat doré du métal rouillé. Qui donc aurait pu croire que ce vulgaire bijou cachait un tel secret ? La seule chose qui pouvait intriguer celui qui se penchait dessus avec attention aurait été l'impossibilité d'ouvrir le fermoir. Même avec un marteau ou les meilleures tenailles du meilleur forgeron. Le leurre était parfait.

Un sourire cruel vint éclairer le visage du capitaine d'une lueur terrifiante.

- Messieurs, l'un d'entre vous aurait-il du feu ?

Les marins ricanèrent et deux d'entre eux quittèrent le cercle pour descendre vers les cabines. Horrifiée, Shan se débattit violemment en criant à Stroy de ne pas faire cela.

- Allons, mon Ange, lui dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Si cela ne marche pas, tu auras droit à mes excuses.

Peu après, les deux hommes revinrent avec une torche enflammée dans laquelle Stroy plongea son épée. Le temps qu'elle chauffât suffisamment, il eut un rictus amusé à Shan qui se faisait son possible pour s'échapper de l'emprise des deux autres matelots. Enfin, le capitaine fit signe à ses subordonnés d'approcher alors qu'il sortait une épée d'un rouge incandescent.

- Attention, ça risque de chauffer un peu…

Il empoigna violemment la main de Shan et la plaqua sur un tonneau pour qu'elle tendît correctement le bras. Le moment où il apposa le plat de la lame brûlante sur le bracelet de bronze s'accompagna presque aussitôt d'un hurlement de douleur déchirant qui résonna jusqu'au bout de l'horizon.

Troy fit glisser la lame et eut la très agréable surprise de découvrir que de fins traits noirs se dessinaient petit à petit pour former les contours d'une côte et des îlots.

- Encore un peu et…

- Capitaine ! cria un homme.

Lewin Stroy releva un peu la tête et découvrit ses hommes se battre contre les prisonniers du Black Pearl fraîchement libérés grâce à la persévérance d'Elisabeth.

- On a vu de la lumière et la porte était ouverte… répondit simplement Jack face à l'air enragé de son homologue.

- Jack ! s'exclama Shan avec soulagement, la voix rauque et des larmes au coin des yeux.

Stroy ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se redressa, sabre à la main, mais il en oublia Shan qui profita de l'occasion et de son bracelet chauffé à vif pour le presser contre le revers de main de son bourreau qui s'époumona de toute sa douleur. Jack ne perdit pas une seconde et se précipita sur lui pour le désarmer avant de l'éjecter par-dessus bord, épaulé par Shan.

- Avec un peu plus de justesse, il ferait un bon alto, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Du fait que l'équipage du New Wind était divisé, l'égalité des forces était cette fois-ci présente avec les habitants du Pearl qui se débarrassèrent des intrus sans trop de pertes. C'est en riant que tous regardèrent le Capitaine Stroy repartir à la nage avec les survivants en direction du New Wind qui était resté à l'arrière. Shan partagea leur joie bien qu'elle sût qu'ils venaient de remporter une bataille mais pas la guerre. Lewin Stroy reviendrait à l'assaut. Et beaucoup plus prudent, cette fois-ci.

- Shan, tout va bien ? s'enquit Will. Ce cri…

- Ca ira, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Puis elle se tourna vers Jack. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit venu un peu pour elle. Elle aurait pourtant juré que son sort l'indifférait. Mais non. Il était revenu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mon côté anglais qui ressortait… répondit le capitaine avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il avait compris à ses yeux qu'elle ne le croyait pas. C'est parce que je règle toujours mes dettes.

Elle lui retourna un sourire et le remercia. Le premier véritable sourire depuis qu'il l'avait recueillie. Et là, elle ressemblait vraiment à un ange.

* * *

Toute l'histoire de Shan révélée au prochain chapitre ! Faites péter les reviews ! 


	6. Ma vie dilluée dans de l'encre

Bien le bonjour, tout le monde !

Je délaisse un moment l'écriture de ma fic sur D.Gray Man pour vous poster la suite ! Si je conti ue dans cette lancée, elle sera bientôt postée ! XD

**: Journal des Reviewers :**

**Cassarah** : M-e-r-c-i ! Lol Ca mérite d'être clair ! Moi aussi, j'aime bien le coup du parrain. Ca m'aurait plu d'avoir un parrain aussi déjanté. XD Kiss !

**Keikoku-sama** : Ah ah ! Tu veux savoir, hein ? Réponse ici ! Kiss et merci !

**Baka-han** : MDRRR ! J'avais pas du tout pensé à ça… XD Faut dire que je suis plus une Harry Poterrienne qu'une fan du Seigneur. Mdr, j'adore les associations de prénoms ! Ne te pends pas, reste pour me donner ton avis sur la suite ! XD Kiss et merci !

**Bartiméus** : Mici pour ta grande fidélité. Et ne t'énerve pas, je fais ce que je peux. Je n'aime pas laisser passer une poussée d'inspiration. Et puis, je suis trop attachée à cette fic pour ne pas la terminer. XD Kiss et merci !

**Delphlys** : La plupart de tes questions vont trouver réponses ici, ne t'en fais pas. Kiss et merci !

Aaaaah ! ENFIN on va savoir !

* * *

**_Chapitre 6 : Ma vie diluée dans de l'encre_**

Juste après sa victoire, le Black Pearl s'était hâté de mettre les voiles le plus loin possible du New Wind. A la grande surprise générale, Lewin Stroy et sa troupe n'avaient pas choisi de continuer à poursuivre Jack Sparrow et sa précieuse passagère clandestine. Tout le monde avait pris cela pour une victoire définitive sauf la principale concernée qui ne croyait pas du tout à un abandon de celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

La jeune femme avait trouvé refuge au sommet de la vigie pour être un peu au calme et surtout pour ne pas être questionnée. Elle ne voulait pas en parler.

Le vent dans ses cheveux les faisait comparaître à une immense traîne dorée et brillante et emportait au loin ses noires pensées. Elle se sentait bien, là. Elle avait vécu trop d'horreurs pour craindre les hauteurs. Elle y était habituée. Un jour, d'anciens « propriétaires », des marchands espagnols l'avaient attachée au sommet du plus haut mât de leur navire, sans manger et sans eau, dans l'espoir qu'elle finît par craquer. Mais un jeune mousse qui n'était pas au courant de son statut l'avait prise en pitié et venait la nourrir en cachette.

- Ange…

Elle frissonna à prononcer ce simple mot aux sonorités si douces pourtant. Elle haïssait ce mot. Combien de fois avait-elle prié pour espérer en voir un vrai qui allait la sauver de ce cauchemar ?

Une fois encore, un peu comme un réflexe automatique, ses yeux clairs s'égarèrent dans le ciel qui perdait progressivement de sa couleur bleue. Non. Ca ne serait pas pour cette fois-ci non plus. Même si l'Enfer avait quelque chose de plus doux et joyeux aujourd'hui.

Un bruit provenant du lointain pont sous ses pieds la sortit de ses songes. Shan se baissa et entendit obscurément des exclamations courroucées du Capitaine Sparrow qui avait dérapé sur le plancher car un sombre crétin avait laissé tomber de l'huile d'une lampe. Elle rit. Cela faisait huit ans qu'elle n'avait pas ri. Et qu'elle n'avait pas souri non plus. Cela faisait beaucoup de choses qu'elle retrouvait en si peu de temps. La voix, le sourire, le rire, l'espoir…

Elle pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, indécise.

- Et si…

Oui. Et si son ange salvateur avait emprunté les traits d'un moustachu à la barbichette tressée, complètement loufoque et avec du khôl sous les yeux ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers les nuages avec amusement.

- Je saurai m'en contenter.

Avec tout cela, aucun de ces gens en bas ne savait le pourquoi de son surnom. Et c'était préférable. Plus que son pseudonyme, Shan avait honte de son « attribut céleste ». Tant de sang avait été versé à cause de lui, elle avait tant enduré à cause de lui. Non, elle ne le dirait pas.

Elle ramena ses genoux devant elle qu'elle entoura de ses bras et se laissa aller à la beauté de l'horizon qui prenait la délicate couleur safrane du soir. Les nuages filandreux se teintèrent petit à petit d'un rose dragée tandis que le reflet de l'eau se partageait entre cette nuance pastel et le mélange de jaune orangé du ciel. Ce spectacle l'apaisait.

Shan ne quitta son poste qu'à la nuit tombée, quand la lune fut haute. Le Black Pearl s'était paré de son panel nocturne de lampes et de torches et les voix des marins remontaient à elle par bribes confuses.

- Ola ! Notre bel oiseau rare daignerait-il descendre de son perchoir pour dîner ? l'appela une voix familière.

La jeune fille laissa fuir un sourire de ses lèvres et entreprit d'entamer sa descente. Il commençait à faire froid et son estomac lui rappelait qu'il était tard.

Shan emprunta l'échelle de cordages jusqu'à arriver au bastingage mais en posant le pied sur le rebord, elle glissa, perdit l'équilibre et acheva sa chute dans les bras de Jack qui l'attendait aux pieds du mât.

- D… Désolée… bredouilla la jeune fille en relevant la tête vers lui.

- J'ai toujours été un tombeur de dames…

Elle était vraiment légère. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant, mais ses iris avaient une pointe de cyan qui relevait son regard d'une nouvelle intensité.

- Jack. Vous comptez me poser un jour ?

- Oh ! Mais certainement…

Il s'exécuta et déposa une Shan quelque peu troublée. Il avait de grandes mains. Il devait la dépasser d'une phalange et demi au moins.

- Shan ! Enfin ! l'appela Elisabeth qui vint bousculer le début d'une nouvelle atmosphère qui s'installait. Viens, tu dois avoir faim.

- Je le reconnais. Merci, Elisabeth. A plus tard, Jack… salua l'Ange avec un bref signe de la main à son encontre.

Et il la regarda s'éloigner, étrange. Il ne savait rien d'elle, elle était têtue, fière et un peu sauvage, elle était surprenante à lui dévoiler quelques facettes ici et là, elle était comme un vent qui ne cessait de voyager pour l'envoyer il ne savait où. Shan était beaucoup. Mais si elle devait être un vent, elle serait un doux zéphire.

Jack ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi ce petit bout de femme au passé difficile l'interpellait autant. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les femmes fortes et impétueuses, aussi insaisissables qu'inconstantes comme l'océan, mais Shan…

- Shan est une mer avec ses remous qui veut devenir océan…

La soirée se déroulerait sous le signe de la réjouissance. Heureux de leur victoire, les marins avaient décidé de la fêter avec des chansons et bien sûr, du rhum. Shan eut beau leur expliquer que Lewin Stroy n'en resterait certainement pas sur cet échec, Jack l'arrêta bien vite. Pour ses matelots, la victoire n'était qu'un prétexte pour s'amuser. De plus, ils pouvaient toujours taper dans la réserve de rhum qu'ils avaient dérobée à l'Epervier.

On sortit des accordéons et un violon, et la musique, accompagnée de sons de bouteilles qui s'entrechoquaient vint s'étendre sur le pont du Black Pearl.

A défaut de pouvoir boire un peu de rhum –pas d'alcool pour les futures mères, dixit Jack- Elisabeth put s'adonner à quelques notes chantées, tandis que son époux affûtait son épée.

Assise sur un tas de cordes, Shan regardait l'équipage s'amuser. Elle avait vu tant de marins faire de même parce qu'ils lui avaient mis la main dessus. Mais là, cette ambiance n'avait strictement rien à voir. Entrecoupé par la musique, le bruit de pas se fit entendre. Armé de deux bouteilles pleines, Jack vint prendre place à ses côtés.

- Un peu de rhum ? proposa-t-il en levant une bouteille.

- Vous espérez que je me saoule et que je perde toute lucidité ?

- Ca serait tellement plus amusant, avoua tout de suite Jack avec franchise.

La jeune femme eut un sourire rieur. Tantôt voleur menteur, tantôt honnête, il n'en finissait pas de changer de visage. Quand elle le regarda à nouveau, il lui tendait la bouteille opaque dont le liquide doré reluisait sous les flammes des torches. Après tout, qu'est ce que cela lui coûtait ?

Shan tendit la main et s'apprêta à prendre la bouteille mais Jack changea d'avis à la dernière seconde et recula son bras. Il semblait contrarié.

- Un problème ? demanda Shan qui ne comprenait pas son geste.

Le capitaine la fixa d'un œil perçant comme pour scanner son inconscient.

- Deux questions avant d'importance capitale. Un : tu as déjà utilisé du rhum comme source de combustible?

- Q-Quoi? Non... Jamais... répondit-elle, incrédule.

- Deux : Et ce même rhum, tu ne l'as jamais employé comme explosif?

- Pardon? Mais non, pourquoi?

Court silence.

- Parfait! A la tienne! déclara Jack en lui donnant la bouteille de liquide ambré.

Toujours aussi dubitative sur la raison de telles questions, Shan se laissa aller à lui demander pourquoi il lui avait demandé tout cela. Et elle écouta ses récits avec une grande attention. Elle buvait les paroles de Jack qui lui conta comment il avait pris en chasse son second qui l'avait mutiné et comment il avait échappé à son terrible contrat qui le liait à Davy Jones et à son Cräcken. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, elle comprit un peu plus ce qu'il était. Et cela lui faisait étrange. Elle se sentait plus proche de ce pirate insolite que n'importe qui d'autre en huit ans. Mais ce soir, Shan ne voulut pas savoir avec qui elle était. Pour la première fois de sa vie depuis que sa malédiction avait commencé, elle était en confiance.

La fête dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Ivres et/ou épuisés, les marins s'écroulèrent littéralement dans leurs hamacs lorsqu'ils quittèrent le pont en laissant derrière eux une dizaine de bouteilles vides. Par galanterie et confort, Jack laissa son bureau pour Elisabeth et Will. Il comportait une banquette qui serait plus confortable pour la future maman. Non, il ne faisait pas de fixation sur la grossesse de son ancien coup de foudre, par contre, il avait vraiment envie de devenir parrain.

Resté dans sa cabine, Jack songeait. Et maintenant ? Il avait Shan, oui, mais après ? Que devait-il en faire ? Il savait très bien que son but premier avait été de la faire parler pour qu'elle lui révélât tous ses secrets mais d'un autre côté…

- Je deviens trop gentil, moi.

Il se leva de son hamac et décida de sortir prendre un peu l'air. Il remonta le couloir puis les escaliers qui menaient sur le pont et un vent nocturne vint lui caresser le visage. Un chant lui fit faire silence.

Accoudée à la rambarde de la proue du navire, Shan ne dormait pas. Elle accordait une mélodie douce et reposante à la lune. Sa voix était claire et juste assez aiguë. Jack ferma les yeux. C'était une langue asiatique qu'elle employait. Du chinois ou du japonais peut-être. Il ne savait plus très bien. Mais guidé par un tambour ou une cithare, ce chant aurait été parfait.

Quand Shan eût terminé, Jack l'approcha.

- Ca manque un peu de « yo ho », mais c'est très joli, congratula-t-il en la rejoignant.

La jeune fille lui renvoya un sourire goguenard :

- « We're devils, we're black sheep, We're really bad eggs. Drinck up me earties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate life for me »

Face à l'expression mi amusée, mi surprise du pirate, elle haussa les épaules.

- J'ai été trimbalée aux quatre coins du monde. J'ai fini par bien connaître les chants des marins ou des pirates.

- Et cette chanson de tout à l'heure ?

- Du chinois. J'ai voyagé pendant un mois avec des marchands d'enfants. Les petites filles chantaient cela pour oublier leur peine.

Il n'ajouta rien et le silence prit place entre eux. Jack promena son regard un peu partout puis il tomba sur une bouteille que la jeune fille tenait dans sa main gauche. Elle était vide. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'ébahissement :

- Tu as tout bu ?

Shan porta le récipient devant ses yeux et analysa sa transparence. Oui, il semblerait.

- Et tu n'es pas ivre ? Mais comment… ?

- Le mystère féminin, répondit-t-elle avec malice.

Elle n'osa pas lui avouer que des marins qui l'avaient capturée, il y a maintenant longtemps, avaient pensé que la rendre ivre lui aurait délié la langue plus facilement. Ils avaient tellement forcé sur la dose que l'Ange était désormais complètement imperméable à des doses élevées d'alcool. Elle avait un seuil, évidemment, mais elle avait pris soin de ne pas le dépasser. Cela dit, sans être saoule, elle était bien réchauffée.

Jack était impressionné, c'était peu de le dire. Elle était jolie, bornée, avait des possibilités dans le maniement des armes, connaissait des chants pirates et avait une descente incroyable. Ce n'était pas un ange, mais une déesse.

- Tu es surprenante, confia-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Oui. Très jolie. Captivé par le reflet argenté de la lune dans les iris translucides de Shan, le pirate laissa sa main s'approcher de la cascade blonde de cheveux. Son pouce effleura la peau albâtre de sa joue. En temps normal, la jeune fille aurait fait un bond en arrière ou l'aurait frappé, mais elle se sentait incapable de bouger. Tout son corps en était électrifié.

Leurs paupières se fermèrent à demi et leurs souffles se rencontrèrent. L'un comme l'autre se disait que ce rapprochement ne devrait pas se faire mais l'attraction se faisait plus forte et irrésistible. L'alcool ? Ou… autre chose ?

- Je ne suis pas Elisabeth…

Jack s'arrêta et regarda Shan d'un air interrogateur.

- Vous avez eu des sentiments pour elle ?

Le pirate laissa ses yeux errer dans le vague. Avait-il aimé Madame Turner ? Ou représentait-elle juste tout ce qu'il appréciait chez les femmes ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment su répondre à ces questions. Il se contenta de répondre qu'il fut un temps où lui et Elisabeth s'étaient laissés porter aux surprises de la destinée.

- Et c'est humain. Je suis un homme et… tu es une femme, termina-t-il avec une mèche de cheveux soyeux entre ses doigts. Un Ange, mais une femme…

Il avait dit le mot de trop. La magie se brisa. Shan lui jeta un air féroce et tourna les talons sans dire un mot. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il prononçât ce nom ?

Abandonné à la proue, Jack pesta sa frustration et sa déception. Mais quel idiot !

* * *

La nuit poursuivant son cours et le capitaine du Pearl était retourné à sa cabine pour étudier des cartes afin de passer le temps. Il n'avait pas sommeil. On toqua à la porte. Sans relever le nez de ses parchemins jaunis par le temps, il lança un « Entrez » distrait. Il entendit la porte grincer à son ouverture mais personne qui entrait. Il consentit à enfin se retourner et découvrit Shan sur le pas de la porte, l'air étrange. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur indescriptible.

- Un problème, Shan ? Gibbs ronfle trop fort ? On est attaqué ? Ah ! Y'a plus de rhum ! s'exclama-t-il en bondissant de son siège.

La jeune femme ignora ses questions et entra dans la petite pièce qui tanguait doucement au rythme des flots sans le quitter des yeux.

- Jack…

Elle avait réfléchi. Elle devait s'exorciser. Cette histoire, peu de personnes la connaissaient. Elle avait besoin de se libérer enfin de ce poids. Elle le confierait à cet homme en qui elle avait confiance. A moins que son seuil d'alcool maximum ne fusse un peu dépassé…

Jack la regarda s'arrêter juste devant lui sans rien dire.

- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je suis nommée l'« Ange des Mers » ?

Sans couper leur lien visuel, elle alla chercher les mains du pirate dans les siennes et vint les guider jusqu'au bas de son dos. Intrigué, Jack sentit les doigts de Shan mener les siens sur le nœud qui scellait sa robe. Elle l'invitait à le défaire.

- Euh… Trésor, je ne suis pas insensible, loin de là, mais la dernière fois qu'une femme m'a fait du charme, je me suis retrouvé menotté au Pearl avec un monst…

Il se tut. Plus que ses mains, ses yeux lui demandaient de poursuivre. Lentement, les lacets de cuir glissèrent et se défirent de leurs anneaux de bronze. Quand la cordelette passa dans le dernier trou, la jeune femme recula de quelques pas.

- Votre malédiction a été de l'or aztèque ou la Marque Noire, voici la mienne.

Elle tourna le dos, repoussa sa chevelure qu'elle ramena sur une épaule et écarta doucement le tissu qui recouvrait son dos. Jack en resta sans voix. Dans le dos de Shan, du haut de ses omoplates jusqu'à la chute de ses reins, une immense paire d'ailes tatouées ornait sa peau de porcelaine. Les contours étaient très estompés par le temps et la couleur immaculée du blanc était devenue quasi transparente. Les plumes étaient toutes de taille égale d'une précision mathématique et parfaitement alignées entre elles. Ce tatouage était une œuvre à lui seul. Le dos un peu voûté, les bras autour d'elle, Shan semblait être le tableau vivant d'un ange tombé du ciel.

* * *

Tout commença huit années auparavant. Elle avait 14 ans. Elle portait encore le nom de Roseanne Wington, fille du comte Henry Wington. Ce jour-là, son père, sa mère Mary et son jumeau Nicholas venaient de prendre la mer pour se rendre au sud des Caraïbes afin de présenter son frère à celle qui deviendrait son épouse, l'héritière d'une riche famille dont le père était dans les finances. L'union avait été décidée à la naissance.

Le vent était bon et la mer calme. La jeune Roseanne s'amusait avec Nicholas à échanger des vers et autres alexandrins lorsqu'une tempête se leva. Très vite, les vagues devinrent agressives, le vent se déchaîna et les éclairs déchirèrent le ciel anthracite inondé de gros nuages noirs. La pluie ne tarda pas à ajouter sa touche à tout ce chaos. Le navire chavirait et tanguait, incapable de suivre le cap. L'océan menait la barque à présent.

Sous les ordres du capitaine, Henry Wington s'occupa de mettre sa famille à l'abri dans les cabines, le temps que le typhon s'adoucît. Serrés les uns contre les autres, ils attendirent de toute leur patience. Le sol ne restait jamais horizontal et se balançait d'un côté à l'autre sans relâche au point de leur donner mal au cœur. Un grand fracas secoua le plafond.

- Je vais voir ce que c'est ! dit le comte en quittant la pièce.

- Moi aussi ! décida Nicholas en se levant.

- Non ! s'écria Roseanne en lui prenant la main. C'est trop dangereux !

Le jeune garçon posa la main sur la joue de sa jumelle avec un doux sourire.

- Ca ira, petite sœur. Je veux que toi et maman finissiez ce voyage sans encombre.

Et il sortit en courant sous la pluie battante sous les protestations véhémentes de Roseanne. C'était le mât central qui venait de s'effondrer. Cinq hommes avaient péri, emportés par les flots furieux. Et un jeune garçon aux yeux de glace était mort sous une poutre qui s'était décrochée.

La jeune fille pleura dans les bras de sa mère pendant tout le reste de la tempête. Une moitié de son âme venait de mourir avec celle de son autre.

La violence de l'océan ne décroissait pas. Une énorme vague vint s'abattre sur le pont et la secousse fut telle que les deux passagères tapies dans leur cabine perdirent l'équilibre et se cognèrent la tête au sol. Ce fut le trou noir.

Quand elles reprirent connaissance, longtemps plus tard, plus rien ne bougeait. Les yeux encore rougis par ses pleurs, Roseanne se précipita sur le pont du navire. Tout était détruit. Les voiles étaient déchirées, le planché troué et arraché par lattes de bois entières, le mât central n'était plus, des cordes étaient sectionnées. L'épave du « Holy Julia » s'était échouée. La jeune fille chercha son père des yeux et le vit allongé au sol, derrière la barre, complètement éreinté.

- Père ! appela l'adolescente.

Elle courut à ses côtés et vint le secouer. Le comte Wington reprit connaissance, heureux de voir que son deuxième enfant fût sauf.

- Père, où sommes-nous ?

L'homme se redressa et regarda droit devant lui. Une plage de sable blanc s'étendait sur sa droite et sa gauche et une jungle épaisse et luxuriante le saluait de ses milliers d'arbres aux branches inclinées. Ils venaient d'accoster sur une île inconnue.

- Je l'ignore, ma fille…

Quand tout le monde descendit sur la plage, avec la famille Wington, il ne restait que dix personnes. Le commandant avait survécu avec six matelots. Le reste des hommes avait succombé à la fureur de la nature. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'explorer l'île dans l'espoir de découvrir leur localisation et de quoi boire ou manger.

Ses souvenirs étaient flous. La traversée de la jungle ne lui revint pas. La mort de Nicholas avait provoqué une sorte de blocage dans son esprit. Entre la perte de son frère et l'assassinat des neufs personnes qui l'accompagnaient encore, Shan ne se souvenait de rien.

Ils marchèrent longtemps. Un jour, pensa-t-elle. Enfin leurs pas les guidèrent aux pieds d'un gigantesque temple. De la taille d'un immeuble de quinze étages au moins, il était construit avec des pierres d'ocre rouge et était décoré de dessins aux symboles étranges et de fresques qui contaient des histoires et des événements qu'ils ne comprirent pas.

- Vous croyez qu'il est encore utilisé ? demanda le commandant en s'essuyant le front à cause de la chaleur harassante.

- Je l'ignore, je ne reconnais pas la civilisation à laquelle il appartient, répondit le comte avec hésitation.

Un immense escalier les invitait à gagner le sommet du temple afin de répondre à leurs questions. C'était le seul endroit qui pouvait abriter quelqu'un.

Alors il grimpèrent une à une les marches. Et une fois encore, sa mémoire lui fit défaut. De ses yeux d'enfant, elle ne revit qu'une immense double porte qui s'ouvrait lentement dans un bruit de pierres frottées.

Ils n'en revenaient pas. Sous leurs yeux émerveillés, des montagnes d'or, de bijoux, de pierreries et de vaisselle richement parée s'empilaient en de grands tas brillants et clinquants. Stupéfiés par tant de richesses, tous vinrent approcher le trésor et firent glisser les pièces entre leurs doigts. Non, ils ne rêvaient pas.

- Qui ose pénétrer cette enceinte sacrée ? retentit une voix de femme.

Chacun relâcha en même temps les pièces ou la coupe d'or qu'il avait dans la main et chercha des yeux d'où provenait la voix. Roseanne leva la tête et aperçut sur une plateforme située à une vingtaine de mètres plus haut une silhouette incertaine.

- Misérables qui profanez son temple, subissez sa colère ! cria la femme en levant les bras au ciel.

Un grondement sourd secoua toute la salle. Les immenses portes commencèrent à se refermer pendant qu'un hurlement indescriptible aux échos meurtriers se répercutait aux quatre murs avec une violence inouïe.

Postée la plus près de la sortie, Roseanne franchit le portail puis encouragea les autres membres de l'expédition à se dépêcher.

- Maman ! Papa ! Vite ! cria-t-elle.

Ses appels ne suffirent pas et elle vit avec horreur et impuissance la porte se murer entre elle et ses parents. Le hurlement redoubla de puissance. C'était juste derrière la porte. Les murs tremblèrent et les cris de terreur des malheureux enfermés éclatèrent à ses oreilles.

- PAPA ! MAMAAAAN ! s'époumona l'adolescente en frappant la porte des poings.

Très vite, le silence retomba.

- N… Non… murmura Roseanne, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Ils ont payé leur audace, mais pas toi.

- AH !

Son cœur rata un bond quand elle fit volte face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la propriétaire de la voix. C'était une femme à la peau brune et aux grands yeux noirs effrayants. Ses yeux, elle ne les oublierait jamais.

- Qui… Qui êtes…

- Petite impudente ! cria la femme comme une démente en lui serrant le bras. Tu as réussi à lui échapper, mais moi, tu ne me fuiras pas ! Tu seras traquée et convoitée comme ce trésor que les tiens ont voulu ! Ca sera ton châtiment !

Sous les protestations d'incompréhension effrayées de la jeune fille, la femme entoura le poignet de Roseanne qui hurla de douleur. Elle était dévorée d'une atroce brûlure et ne remarqua tout de suite pas le bracelet de bronze qui avait pris place sur son poignet lorsque la sorcière la libéra.

- Ma nouvelle petite carte et clé de bronze, j'espère vite te retrouver, murmura-t-elle avec une joie perverse.

Le bras engourdi, l'esprit confus et le cœur battant, Roseanne ne comprit pas comment elle avait fait, mais elle courut loin, très loin de cette femme qui avait tué l'équipage et le reste de sa famille. Elle quitta le temple sans même savoir comment elle avait retrouvé son chemin et cavala dans la jungle sans se retourner pendant toute une nuit. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien et n'entendait plus rien tant elle avait peur. Elle n'avait rien compris de ce qui venait de se produire mais elle devait s'éloigner d'ici le plus vite possible. Quand elle atteignit la plage, l'adolescente s'écroula de fatigue.

Quand elle reprit connaissance, elle était dans un hamac. Le bruit lointain des vagues ronronnait, des planches de bois craquaient. Roseanne papillonna des paupières et se redressa. Elle était dans la cabine d'un navire. Avait-elle rêvé ? Un coup d'œil à son poignet droit lui indiqua que non. Le bracelet était toujours là.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle !

- AH ! sursauta la jeune fille, une main sur le cœur.

L'homme châtain foncé à la queue de cheval qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte eut aussi un peu peur à la voir crier et entra avec un sourire désolé.

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Tenez, du vin chaud, ça vous fera du bien.

Elle prit doucement la tasse fumante qu'il lui tendait et la porta à ses lèvres. Le marin s'assit sur la commode qui se trouvait près du hamac et expliqua à sa petite passagère que son capitaine avait vu un bateau échoué et qu'ils n'avaient trouvé qu'elle, inconsciente sur la plage.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Roseanne eut un hoquet soudain. Sa gorge lui faisait mal tant elle retenait de pleurs. Attristé de la voir aussi désemparée, l'homme passa un bras autour des épaules de l'adolescente qui déversa toute sa peine contre lui.

- Allez, raconte-moi. Ca te fera du bien.

- Vous ne me croirez pas, renifla-t-elle.

- Foi de Lewin Stroy, je jure de croire chacune de tes paroles !

Et elle lui raconta tout. Elle parla, récita, rapporta sans remarquer que la lueur aimable et sympathique du matelot s'était embrasée d'une flamme sans scrupule. Qu'aurait-elle pu deviner ?

Et qu'aurait-elle pu deviner quand il lui proposa de lui faire visiter leur bateau ? Aurait-elle pu deviner ce qu'il allait se passer quand elle s'était retrouvée seule avec lui dans cette pièce sombre ?

- Hors de question que j'en parle aux autres. On ne peut plus faire demi-tour, mais je veux être sûr de reconnaître ma petite carte blonde si elle venait à s'échapper…

Et après ces froides paroles, Roseanne sentit la douleur acérée d'une pointe dans son dos. A force de hurler, elle s'était cassée la voix. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la durée de sa torture. Trois heures, peut-être plus…

Le dos à vif, les yeux morts, elle ravala un sanglot quand elle croisa le sourire avide de son « créateur ».

- Quelles belles ailes tu as, mon Ange…

* * *

Aaaah… Je suis une effroyable tortionnaire avec mes personnages secondaires… Prochain chapitre, Jack le-pirate-qui-peut-agir-comme-un-pirate ! J'en connais une qui va être deçue… XD 


	7. Pirate!

Hello à tous !

Un énooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorme désolé pour mon retard impardonnable. J'étais sur d'autres fics et j'ai oublié celle-ci. Pardon ! Je vous promets de la finir avant la sortie du troisième opus de la saga !

_**: Journal des Reviewers : **_

**Delphlys** : Moi aussi, j'arrive à détester mon Lewin Stroy. Mais les vrais méchants sont toujours d'immondes salauds ! XD Merci et kiss !

**Baka-han** : Lol les compliments sont toujours bons à prendre, j'accepte avec joie ! XD Mdr ! Vu ce que Jack va lui faire, Shan serait bien capable de le balancer contre la sorcière ! XD Pour le temple, c'est vrai que c'est peut-être un peu exagéré, mais tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi je l'ai fait si grand. Kiss et merci !

**Bartimeus** : Mdr spéciale dédicace aux explosions de rhum du film 1 et du film 2… XD Kiss et merci !

**Tsunade-sama** : En fait, les ailes de Shan, comme l'a dit Lewin Stroy, c'était pour la reconnaître si elle tentait de s'échapper de son bateau (ce qu'elle a fait). C'était juste un moyen de reconnaissance. Et quand à la carte sur son bracelet, elle-même à l'île au trésor. Voilou. Kiss et merci !

Et maintenant, on retrouve un Jack un peu très beaucoup… pirate ! Mais je l'adore aussi quand il est comme ça. XD

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Pirate !**_

Après cela, elle n'avait pas hésité. Le soir même, elle prit la fuite alors que le navire de Lewin Stroy longeait des côtes. Hélas, il n'était pas prêt à la laisser lui filer entre les doigts et très vite, le bruit qu'une fillette avec des ailes d'ange dans le dos possédait une carte d'une île qui regorgeait d'or fit le tour du monde de la mer. Et la légende de l'Ange des Mers naquit sur cela. Sur les paroles d'une fillette qui pleurait la disparition des siens.

Gibbs cligna des yeux, stupéfait.

- La gosse ? Un trésor sur une île ?

- Précisément, appuya Jack.

La veille au soir, il n'avait pas été aussi loquace qu'il était en ce moment face à son second. Après son récit, Roseanne… euh, Shan… Enfin… Il ne savait pas vraiment comment la nommer après ça –cela dit entre Roseanne et Shan, il avait déjà trouvé la syllabe finale-, la jeune fille n'avait plus rien dit. Elle était partagée entre le soulagement intense de s'être délestée de ce poids qu'elle n'avait confié à personne d'autre depuis Lewin Stroy, et une profonde tristesse au souvenir de la mort de sa famille. Elle ne bougeait plus, ne disait plus rien. Et que pouvait faire Jack juste après une telle histoire ? Il était sorti pour laisser Shan se reposer et il avait passé la nuit sur le pont.

Mais au petit matin, ce fut autre chose. Aussitôt Gibbs levé, notre pirate de capitaine s'empressa de tout lui conter en insistant bien sur les mots « trésor », « or », « pierreries » et « richesses ».

- J'entends bien, soupira le vieil homme. Mais les autres membres de son expédition ont été massacrés par quelque chose !

Silence.

- C'est un détail qui peut avoir son importance…

- Jack, on va peut-être se frotter à pire que le Cräcken !

- Mais on l'a eu, non ? On peut recommencer.

- Recommencer quoi ?

Les deux hommes firent volte face comme si on leur avait électrifié le derrière. Elisabeth les observait avec un air soupçonneux et ses intuitions se révélèrent fondées quand elle perçut un soupir de soulagement chez eux. Elle s'approcha de Jack avec un sourire de quelqu'un qui n'était pas dupe.

- Vous avez la figure des mauvais jours, Jack.

- J'ai les traits tirés ? Je n'ai pas trop dormi, il faut dire… fit le concerné avec innocence.

- Jack, interrompit la jeune femme en plantant son regard dans le sien. Que mijotez-vous ?

Il n'aimait pas quand Elisabeth le regardait de la sorte. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle pouvait fouiller son âme et découvrir les secrets les plus enfouis de son être. Mais cela n'allait pas le décourager et il combattit le feu par le feu en lui rendant le même genre de regard.

- On va partir à la chasse au trésor.

- Au trésor ?

- Au trésor ?

La seconde voix, bien que féminine, n'appartenait pas à Elisabeth. Jack se retourna une nouvelle fois promptement et croisa les yeux glacés d'horreur de Shan qui venait d'arriver sur le pont. Le retour à la réalité lui fut terriblement brutal. Non, elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Vous ne comptez pas aller là où je pense que vous comptez aller ?

- Oh que si, mon cœur. Et je pensais que tu penserais que je compterai aller là où tu ne comptes pas que j'aille, répondit-il au tac au tac.

Shan secoua la tête lentement et son regard s'embrasa.

- Je vous faisais confiance ! Vous n'êtes qu'un… !

- … pirate ? acheva Jack en attrapant la main qu'elle venait de lever. Bonne réponse, c'est ce que je suis.

Elle essaya de se débattre mais il tint bon.

- Et votre histoire de dette ? Stroy ne vous a pas tué parce que je lui ai demandé !

Il lui retourna un sourire suffisant.

- Certes, mais tu n'as pas encore payé ton sauvetage de l'Epervier, celui de la vente aux enchères et enfin, celui de Tortuga. Qui est endetté, maintenant ?

Il l'avait eue. Elle ne sut quoi répondre, à sa grande impuissance. Jack la libéra et tourna les talons en lui annonçant que le contenu du temple le rembourserait amplement. Elisabeth, rejointe par Will, écoutait sans strictement rien comprendre.

Shan serra les dents et les poings, trahie au plus haut point.

- Et je serai certainement sacrifiée puisque je suis la clé de ce temple !

- Un mal pour un bien… répondit le capitaine d'un ton léger.

- « Un mal pour un bien » ?! s'étrangla-t-elle, outrée. Et vous n'avez rien d'autre à proposer ?

- 5 pourcent de la récolte pour ta contribution ?

L'Ange voulut riposter et lui dire sa façon de penser mais Jack ne l'en lui laissa pas le temps. Quand il sentit la demoiselle juste dans son dos, il se retourna vers elle et l'empêcha de parler, un doigt devant sa bouche.

- Avant de m'exprimer tout ton ressentiment, réponds à cette question : quand ai-je mentionné l'arrêt de mon intérêt envers le secret que ta renommée de légende semblait porter ?

Shan ouvrit de nouveau la bouche mais Jack lui fit de nouveau signe de faire silence.

- Enfin, prenons le temps de réfléchir. Ce que convoitent les pirates, ce n'est pas toi mais le trésor que tu représentes. Donc, si nous allons sur cette île et raflons le trésor, ils n'auront plus de raison de te poursuivre car tu auras perdu de ton pesant d'or.

Et il termina cette brillante démonstration par un sourire moqueur.

- Un mal pour un bien.

- Si vous croyez que je vais vous donner l'emplacement de l'île… rétorqua Shan avec l'œil noir.

- Allons, Mademoiselle Wington. Si vous croyez que j'ai attendu votre réveil pour aller le chercher…

Et il joignit le geste à la parole en agitant dans sa main un petit morceau de parchemin sur lequel était reproduit les contours des traits qui ornaient la manchette de bronze de la jeune femme. Celle-ci baissa les yeux sur son bijou et vit avec horreur que la carte apparue au fer rouge était restée gravée. Cet aigrefin de Sparrow avait profité de son sommeil pour la décalquer !

Le goût amer de la déception s'empara d'elle alors que Jack retournait à la barre, son compas à la main. Mais elle ne devait s'en prendre qu'à elle qui avait eu la faiblesse de lui parler. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide. Plus énervée contre elle-même que contre le capitaine, Shan déversa toute sa rancœur en un « Je vous hais ! » sonore auquel le concerné répondit par un « Pirate ! » d'évidence.

Les Turner furent mis dans la confidence du projet de leur ami flibustier. Touchés par l'histoire de Shan, ils eurent une première réaction choquée quant à la désinvolture dont il faisait preuve face au sort de Shan puis, se rendirent compte que Jack n'avait pas complètement tort. Ils avaient déjà eu des démonstrations de cupidité chez lui, ils ne devraient pas s'en étonner, mais Elisabeth, elle, était restée sensible à la tragédie de l'héritière Wington.

- N'a-t-elle pas vécu assez d'horreurs dans sa vie pour être sacrifiée pour votre bon plaisir ? Comme Will à Davy Jones, vous livrez Roseanne à cette sorcière car cela vous rend service ?

- Depuis quand un pirate n'est-il plus un forban ? fit remarquer Jack. Et puis, rien ne garantit qu'elle va se faire tuer.

- Cette femme du temple a tué tout le monde !

- Maintenant que vous me le rappelez…

- Très bien ! déclara Elisabeth, excédée. Dans ce cas, je viendrai avec vous dans cette île. Car contrairement à certains qui avaient pourtant su en faire preuve, je n'ai pas perdu mon humanité. J'essaierai de la sauver.

Et elle s'en alla, furieuse. Jack eut une mine boudeuse puis se tourna vers Will, en quête d'un appui. Hélas pour lui, le jeune homme lui expliqua que même si les arguments qu'il avait avancés face à Shan étaient sans appel, il reconnaissait que son attitude ne lui plaisait pas.

Et Jack se retrouva de nouveau seul à la barre. Après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait ! Il prit son compas et regarda l'aiguille qui, du nord-est, pointa droit devant elle. Un coup d'œil plus loin indiqua au capitaine du Pearl que son instrument montrait Shan qui regardait l'horizon. Il secoua son compas. Voilà qu'il refaisait des siennes, celui-là. Ce n'était pas elle, l'important, mais le trésor. Le tré-sor. Même si tous les trésors n'étaient pas d'or et d'argent.

L'aiguille repointa le nord-est et il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la carte qu'il avait récupérée depuis la manchette de Shan. C'était un groupe d'îlots au loin d'une côte plus au sud du continent qui étaient si petits qu'ils ne figuraient sur aucune carte. A moins que comme le « Holy Julia », il faille traverser une tempête qui se chargeait ensuite de vous mettre dans le droit chemin.

- Roseanne, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous vous accompagnerons.

- Pourquoi, Will ? Pour être certain que je vous ouvre bien la porte ? s'exclama la jeune femme avec colère.

- Tout d'abord, c'est pour surveiller Elisabeth afin qu'elle ne fasse pas d'imprudence et ensuite, pour essayer de vous libérer. Je ne suis pas pirate, je n'ai rien qui m'oblige à approuver Jack.

Elle se calma et lui sourit d'un air désolé. Elisabeth adhéra aux paroles de son compagnon. Si elle avait bien compris ce qui s'était passé, seul le bracelet devait servir de clé. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que la mort fût de la partie.

- Et la chose qui a massacré mes parents et l'équipage ? objecta Shan avec amertume.

- Euh… Ne précipitons pas les choses, d'accord ? répondit Will avec embarras.

- Je refuse que vous veniez. C'est trop dangereux. Vous avez votre vie à construire, un futur enfant à naître. Si je dois mourir, je n'entraînerai qu'un seul être dans ma chute…

Un sifflement dans l'oreille gauche du capitaine de Pearl et un frisson glacé dans le dos lui donna l'impression que quelqu'un ne disait pas de bonnes choses sur son compte…

Par la suite, Shan décida de se prendre en main. De cette colère, elle en fit une rage de vaincre. Soit, elle retournerait sur cette île maudite, mais ça ne serait plus pour être livrée, mais pour espérer venger les siens. Pour la mémoire de sa famille et de l'équipage qui les avait accompagnés, elle ne quitterait pas ce temple sans savoir la sorcière morte, même si elle devait pour cela y laisser aussi sa vie. Pour cela, elle pouvait compter sur le soutien d'Elisabeth et de Will qui feraient aussi partie de l'expédition. Elle n'était plus seule et ça, ça lui faisait un bien fou.

- Finie, l'Ange apeuré. Je ne fuirai plus.

La jeune femme noua sa tresse par un ruban et se regarda dans le miroir de la cabine. Elle avait changé sa robe citadine par une chemise à manches trois quart, un veston de cuir, un pantalon et des bottes hautes. Elle serait à la hauteur, elle s'en fit le serment.

- Comme toi Nicholas, je serai forte.

- Vous l'êtes déjà.

Un coup d'œil dans le reflet lui montra le visage de Jack dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle détourna aussitôt le regard et fit mine de réajuster le col de sa chemise.

- Tiens, vous vouvoyez les clés maintenant ?

Jack entra et se dirigea vers son bureau pour prendre son compas et vérifier des distances sur une carte.

- Maintenant que je connais votre prénom véritable et votre titre, autant les employer…

Il releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Je comprends votre colère et je prends tout sur moi.

Elle voulut riposter, lui dire qu'il était complètement inutile d'essayer de jouer les compatissants, mais elle ne dit rien. La lueur dans les yeux du pirate l'avait interpellée.

Tout a coup, le sol trembla avec violence. Tout deux vacillèrent avec la secousse et Roseanne s'écroula de tout son long sur le capitaine qui avait eu le malheur ( ?) de se tenir trop près d'elle. La jeune fille releva la tête, les joues légèrement roses, et fut accueillie par un sourire amusé.

- Quand je disais « je prends tout sur moi », c'était une image, très chère.

- Je vous hais.

Et elle se releva vite en manquant de retomber une nouvelle fois. Le Black Pearl tanguait de haut en bas et le mugissement du vent devenait de plus en plus puissant au dehors. Reprenant de son sérieux, Jack se remit debout à son tour et remit son tricorne sur sa tête. Il le savait. Ses calculs étaient justes, ils approchaient du groupe d'îlots de la carte sur le bracelet. Et comme il l'avait pensé, ils venaient de rencontrer la tempête qui avait eu raison du « Holy Julia ».

Sur le qui vive, il se rua sur le pont où une bourrasque de vent froid et de pluie vint saluer son arrivée. Le ciel était déjà d'un noir d'encre zébré de temps à autre par un éclair retentissant. La pluie martelait le bois et claquait à la surface de l'océan alors que les eaux s'agitaient en de vagues puissantes et inconstantes.

C'était le moment de démontrer ses talents de navigateur. Jack fonça à la barre et s'en empara à deux mains pour espérer garder le cap.

- Baissez les voiles ! ordonna-t-il.

Trempés jusqu'aux os et tremblants de froid, les matelots s'exécutèrent tout en essayant de garder un semblant d'équilibre sur le sol instable. Occupé à renouer des câbles qui avaient cédé, Will plaqua une énième fois ses cheveux détrempés qui s'étaient collés à son visage. Encore un nœud et ça irait. Un éclair vint le surprendre en s'abattant au sommet du mât voisin. Le jeune homme sursauta et bascula en arrière où il ne trouva son salut qu'en une poutre à laquelle il s'accrocha.

- Will ! hurla Elisabeth. Il va lâcher prise, ça glisse trop !

Roseanne leva les yeux et regarda rapidement autour d'elle.

- Attrapez ça ! cria-t-elle.

Elle prit le sabre de la ceinture d'Elisabeth et trancha une corde à ses côtés. Celle-ci glissa de sa poulie qui libéra un nouveau câble qui se balança à proximité de Will au moment où ses doigts ne pouvaient plus tenir. Il saisit le câble envoyé par Shan et se laissa redescendre sans encombre.

- Bravo, Roseanne ! Merci de m'avoir sauvé, remercia le forgeron. Vous…

Boum !

Les trois jeune gens se retournèrent et virent Jack étendu sur le sol, une poulie près de lui.

- Oups. Elle n'a pas dû tenir avec un tel poids au bout de sa corde… fit Roseanne avec innocence. J'y vais.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le réanimer que Jack se redressait déjà, quoique avec les yeux légèrement tourbillonnants. Il se remit debout en prenant appui sur la barre et se tourna vers la responsable (involontaire ?) de son attentat.

- Si on s'en sort, faites-moi penser à vous remercier pour ça.

- Au moins, Will n'a rien. « Un mal pour un bien ».

Le capitaine grimaça et retourna à sa navigation en maugréant dans sa barbe pendant que Roseanne retournait auprès de l'équipage pour l'aider. A regarder autour de lui, il se demanda s'ils étaient dans la bonne direction. Une soudaine brume s'était installée sur l'océan et on n'y voyait rien à plus de cinq mètres. Ils allaient peut-être s'échouer sur une plage qui était juste devant eux qu'ils ne la verraient même pas.

- Autant limiter les dégâts.

Le compas sous les yeux, Jack s'engagea dans une terrible lutte contre les éléments qui durant longtemps encore. Le navire tint bon face à la colère des flots et de la foudre, mais quand le brouillard s'épaissit jusqu'à obstruer la vue à à peine dix centimètres devant soi, une irrésistible envie de dormir s'empara de tous les habitants du Black Pearl. Un par un, marins et capitaine s'écroulèrent sur le plancher ruisselant d'eau…

Le cri lointain d'une mouette parvint à ses oreilles. Le vent soufflait sur son visage et le clapotis des vagues contre la coque lui était doux et calme à l'ouie. La tempête était-elle terminée ? En ouvrant les yeux, Jack découvrit un ciel bleu radieux parsemé de nuages poudreux. C'était peut-être le paradis après tout.

Le pirate se redressa sur son séant et vit tous ses hommes endormis par terre ainsi que les Turner l'un près de l'autre et Roseanne dans un coin, une corde toujours serrée entre ses mains. Et quand il se leva, une jungle verdoyante caressait l'avant de la coque du Pearl de ses longs feuillages. Ils s'étaient échoués.

- Et d'après la description de Shan, on est à la bonne adresse…

Un peu plus loin sur la plage de sable fin sur laquelle ils avaient accosté, il remarqua l'ouverture d'un fleuve qui s'enfonçait dans l'île. Ils passeraient par là, ça ferait toujours plus rapide. Manquait plus qu'à réveiller tout ce petit monde pour se préparer.

- Réveil tonique : TOURNEE GENERAAAALE !

L'effet fut immédiat. Tous les marins se réveillèrent en fanfare pour se mettre au garde à vous. Mais comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de tournée générale les fit vite se remettre en position repos.

Will et Elisabeth reprirent aussi leurs esprits et admirèrent la flore de l'île qui s'offrait à eux.

- C'est ici ? demanda la jeune femme en essayant de voir le plus loin possible.

- Nous avons dû accoster sur un autre côté de l'île, mais je suis sûre que c'est ici, approuva Roseanne avec un frisson familier.

L'écho d'un très lointain cri étrange secoua les arbres. Un groupe d'oiseaux sauvages s'envola à ce son d'outre tombe et les Turner échangèrent un regard peu rassuré.

- Qu'était-ce ? s'enquit Will.

- C'est l'appel de l'aventure, cher William, répondit Jack en apparaissant derrière eux. Et on va y répondre maintenant. Préparez une chaloupe !

* * *

Et c'est parti pour une expédition au prochain cap, restez sur le pont ! XD 


	8. L'île de la perdition

Ravie de voir que malgré l'absence, vous êtes encore là ! MERCIIII !!!

_**: Journal des Reviewers : **_

**bartimeus** : Jamais je vous abandonne ! Mais cette fic là est terminée, du coup, je me lance dans d'autre ! Si tu aimes les mangas, c'est sur Host Club et D. Gray Man. Merci de rester dans l'aventure !

**Baka-han** : Ben oui, ça reste un pirate, notre Jack ! XD Si tu aimes Shan, tu peux garder ! Moi-même, j'ai gardé cette appellation. Autant pour moi pour la comparaison… XD i c'est à cause de ce demi anachronisme, ne lit pas la suite, MDR ! Kiss et merci !

**Delphlys** : Eh ouais ! Y'a aussi Shan qui peu rabattre les caquets ! XD Kiss et merci !

**Cassarah** : Attends de lire la suite ! XD Kiss et merci !

On passe à un chapitre qui m'a vraiment fait hurlé de rire lors de l'écriture d'un certain passage tant Jack me parait… surréaliste ! J'aime bien ce chap 8, oui. XD ENJOY !

**PS** : Je ne saurai tolérer aucun jeu de mot douteux pour le titre avec une émission douteuse diffusée pendant l'été… XD

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : L'île de la perdition**_

Comme Jack l'avait prévu, ils remonteraient à chaloupe le fleuve qui s'aventurait dans l'île, le passage étant trop étroit pour que le Pearl puisse passer. Mais du fait que le navire ne possédait qu'une seule barque, tout le monde ne pouvait partir à la recherche du temple. Il y avait déjà Jack, Roseanne et les Turner. Roseanne avait fortement insisté pour que le moins de personnes possible se joignissent à eux. La sorcière était une femme redoutable et la chose qu'elle avait lâché sur les derniers malheureux à avoir croisé son regard l'était encore plus. Elle ne voulait plus de morts inutiles par sa faute.

- Et le trésor ? Qui va m'aider à le ramener ? bouda le capitaine en faisant la moue.

- Essayez de ramener votre vie, ça sera déjà très bien, répliqua Shan avec mauvaise humeur.

- Dites, c'est moi ou elle devient vraiment cynique ?

Gibbs se décida à intervenir.

- Capitaine, quand pensez-vous être de retour ?

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir.

- Hum… Si nous ne sommes pas de retour demain matin…

- Il nous faudra au moins deux jours pour trouver le temple, soupira Shan, lassée de devoir répéter.

- … attendez un peu plus longtemps, acheva Jack.

La petite barque fut lancée à l'eau avec à son bord nos quatre aventuriers. Placé au centre, Will prit les rames et s'occupa d'éloigner la chaloupe du Pearl en direction du fleuve. L'équipage leur fit un dernier signe de la main –et de croix pour M. Gibbs- et regarda leur capitaine partir vers un nouveau dangereux périple. Pourvu que les dieux fussent avec eux.

Tous regardaient les alentours, sur le qui-vive. La forêt était si noire quand on essayait de voir loin entre les arbres. Du bleu transparent de la plage, l'eau du fleuve était devenue terne et sombre bien qu'elle fût calme. De multiples cris d'oiseaux résonnaient ici et là, des deux côtés de la rive. La symphonie tropicale avait à la fois quelque chose d'exotique et de sinistre qui s'accordait avec le reste des lieux. Sous l'aspect enchanteur, une part de ténèbres sévissait. Les fruits colorés des arbres cachaient peut-être le plus redoutable des poisons dans leur peau croquante et juteuse comme l'eau de ce fleuve regorgeait probablement de piranhas affamés.

- C'est plutôt joli par ici, déclara Jack en promenant son regard partout.

Il devait être le seul à penser cela. Will et Elisabeth n'étaient pas dupes par le décor et sentaient que de terribles choses pouvaient se produire. Roseanne, elle, ne s'en doutait pas, elle le savait. D'autant plus qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce côté de l'île, l'inconnu était le maître des lieux.

- Cette île est-elle habitée ? questionna Will entre un deux coups de rames.

- Si un peuple indigène requiert un dieu, je ne suis là pour personne, prévint Jack avec gravité.

- A part la femme du temple, nous n'avons rencontré personne la dernière fois, répondit Shan en fouillant ses souvenirs.

Elle grimaça. Son poignet brûlait d'une nouvelle douleur acérée. La manchette de bronze réagissait à la lointaine présence de la sorcière. Elle devait être au courant que sa clé était de retour dans son sanctuaire. D'ailleurs, les motifs de la carte avaient disparu pour laisser place à un étrange dessin qui ressemblait vaguement à une tête de félin.

- Roseanne ? Ca ne va pas ? s'enquit Elisabeth avec inquiétude.

- Si, si, tout va bien…

Elle cacha son poignet en mettant sa main dans sa poche. Elle préférait ne pas montrer cette drôle de gravure aux autres. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cet animal sur son bracelet ne lui présageait rien de bon.

La traversée se poursuivit pendant un long moment sans qu'ils ne vissent âme qui vive. Ils croisèrent plusieurs embouchures qui allaient plus loin dans la jungle mais ils avaient décidé de s'en tenir à la route principale et de toujours aller tout droit.

A un moment, la rame de Will heurta quelque chose de dur.

- Une pierre ? On dirait que les fonds deviennent plus rocheux par ici…

- Et plus agités ! s'écria Roseanne en pointant le doigt devant elle. Regardez !

En effet, quelques mètres plus loin, le fleuve était parsemé de rochers émergeant plus ou moins et les eaux troubles bouillonnaient dans tous les sens d'une écume blanche aux remous violents. Des rapides !

- Vos ordres, capitaines ? interrogea Will, mal assuré par la descente qui s'annonçait.

- Ca passe ou ça casse ! Donne-moi une pagaie et garde l'autre, on va expérimenter un nouveau style pour ramer !

Sur ces mots, Jack prit place aux côtés du jeune homme et tentèrent tant bien que mal de diriger la chaloupe dans des flots aussi agités et rendus dangereux par des rochers qui pouvaient fracasser leur frêle esquif à la moindre déviation. Une à l'avant, et l'autre derrière, les filles servaient de guides pour informer les rameurs des passages les plus prudents à emprunter.

Une main sur le cœur, le teint peut-être un peu livide, Shan commençait à avoir le mal des rapides.

- Ca tangue de trop… gémit-elle, secouée d'un haut le cœur.

- Ah ah ah ! Moi je trouve ça plutôt amusant ! rit Elisabeth, dopée à l'adrénaline.

Les hommes se regardèrent. Elle était folle.

- Bien sûr ! Et pourquoi pas en faire un sport ? rétorqua Jack en repoussant la chaloupe loin d'un rocher qui les frôlait. Et puis…

Boum !

- AH !

- Elisabeth !

A cause d'un rocher immergé, un choc sourd venait de secouer toute l'embarcation de laquelle Elisabeth venait d'être propulsée en avant. Roseanne se précipita à l'avant de la chaloupe et attrapa la main d'Elisabeth pour tenter de la hisser à bord. Will voulut aussitôt l'aider mais Jack le lui défendit car il avait encore besoin de son adresse pour slalomer entre les rochers.

- Je vous tiens ! Essayez de remonter à bord ! cria Shan les mains cramponnées au poignet de la jeune femme.

- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, je crois…

Tous regardèrent devant eux et virent… rien. Le fleuve s'achevait brutalement par une cascade dont personne ne pouvait voir le bout depuis leur point de vue. Un brusque vent de panique s'empara des membres de l'expédition dont le capitaine qui tentait désespérément une marche arrière en ramant de toutes ses forces dans le sens inverse du courant ne put que crier :

- Accrochez-vous !

Etant donné que le reste du chemin était décidé d'avance, Will abandonna sa rame et fonça aux côtés de Roseanne pour attraper la main de son épouse encore à l'eau et la chaloupe bascula brutalement à la verticale. Barque, passagers et cris se mêlèrent au rugissement assourdissant de la cascade et de la mousse blanche qui s'écoulait sur une quinzaine de mètres de hauteur. Un lac bouillonnant servit de réceptacle à leur chute vertigineuse dont le premier à s'en remettre fut Will qui ramenait Elisabeth au rivage, son bras autour de ses épaules. Une chance pour elle, la jeune femme était plus secouée que noyée.

- Ca ira ?

- Oui… Merci, toussa-t-elle. Et Roseanne ? Et Jack ?

- On va bien.

Jack arriva derrière eux en portant Shan dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur le rivage et s'occupa de lui faire recracher l'eau ingurgitée par des pressions sur le sternum.

- Elle est secouée. Un peu de respiration artifi…

- Ne me touchez pas. Je vous hais toujours.

La jeune femme se redressa en toussant pour se débarrasser des derniers décilitres d'eau indésirables et se remit debout en tordant ses longs cheveux. L'expédition s'annonçait bien déjà ! Les autres l'approuvèrent –sauf Jack qui affichait une petite déception- et regardèrent autour d'eux. La jungle entourait le lac et aucun chemin n'était tracé, bien évidemment. L'exploration de la forêt était devenue inévitable. Il faudrait compter sur le compas du Capitaine Sparrow.

Celui-ci dégaina l'objet et attendit que l'aiguille s'arrêtât dans une direction.

Restée pas loin de lui, le pirate sentit que Shan regardait par-dessus son épaule, ce qui n'aida pas l'instrument à se décider sur une direction à prendre. Et voilà que ça le reprenait !

- Vous me déréglez l'aiguille ! gronda-t-il en la poussant un peu. Allez, ouste !

Vexée, la jeune fille s'éloigna le nez en l'air. S'il n'y avait que ça de déréglé chez lui…Débarrassée des éléments perturbateurs, l'aiguille tournoya pendant quelques tours de cadran puis se stoppa enfin en direction de l'est.

La marche reprit, direction les profondeurs de la jungle. La végétation était épaisse et peu pratique à franchir. Les arbres semblaient vouloir retenir les explorateurs de leurs lianes pendantes ; les hauts arbustes les ralentissaient avec leurs grosses feuilles lourdes à déplacer et de grosses racines noueuses venaient sournoisement s'enrouler autour de leurs bottes pour les faire trébucher.

Le silence n'était effleuré que par le bruissement des ramures verdoyantes sous le vent ou le craquement de branchages sous leurs pieds. Parfois, un cri d'oiseau ou d'un singe s'ajoutait derrière un murmure de pas feutrés et vifs dans les hautes herbes. Qui ou quoi que se fût, personne ne cherchait à vouloir le savoir.

Leur marche dura sans tomber sur la moindre clairière, à croire que chaque mètre carré était habité par un arbre tropical ou un arbuste. A plusieurs reprises, les autres demandèrent à Jack s'il était sûr que c'était le bon chemin.

Lassé par la énième demande, le capitaine s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux.

- Si vous pouviez essayer de concentrer votre énergie dans vos jambes plutôt que dans votre bouche, on…

Un cri étrange l'interrompit. Tous tournèrent la tête et virent un oiseau au plumage noir et à la gorge jaune vif avec un bec teinté d'orangé, de vert et de rouge carmin sur le bout qui battait des ailes en piaillant. Il était très agité. Très vite, il fut suivi par ses semblables qui s'envolèrent à la volée avec panique. Intrigué par leur comportement, Jack fronça les sourcils. Et là…

- Quand tout fout le camp chez les toucans, c'est que le danger est devant…

- C'est un proverbe africain? interrogea Will.

- Du tout. Regarde entre les herbes, là-bas.

Les Turner et Roseanne se raidirent de peur en découvrant une forme allongée et gracieuse orangée s'esquisser entre les fourrés. Des yeux dorés encadrés de noir émergèrent de la verdure, puis une patte grande et puissance rayée, puis une autre. Le regard impérieux posé sur les nouveaux arrivants dans son domaine, le tigre sortit de sa cachette à pas de velours.

- Surtout, pas de gestes brusques… conseilla Jack. Essayez de vous fondre dans le décor.

Ils avaient beau espérer de toutes leurs forces avoir les capacités de camouflage d'un caméléon, la peur les tenaillait aussi fort que le tigre semblait l'être. L'animal s'approchait de plus en plus en grognant, les crocs sortis. Cachée dans le dos de Will avec Elisabeth, Roseanne observa Jack se saisir délicatement d'une branche pour chaque main avant d'écarter les bras, immobile.

Silence.

- Que faites-vous ?

- Chut. Mimétisme. Je suis une fougère.

Très long silence. Consterné, le silence.

Aussi invraisemblable que cela pusse paraître, le félin ne crut pas en la prestation de Jack. Il poussa un rugissement puissant et s'élança quand un coup de feu déchira le silence de la jungle. Le prédateur s'écroula au sol, un filet de sang entre les deux yeux. Le pistolet encore fumant dans sa paume, Elisabeth regarda ses compagnons hébétés comme si son geste était l'évidence même.

- Eh les gars, on a inventé la poudre !

Silence. Cette femme la surprendrait toujours.

- Si tout le monde réglait les problèmes de bêtes sauvages comme vous, Madame Turner, il ne faudra pas s'étonner si des espèces disparaissent dans quelques siècles. Cela dit, bien visé, congratula le pirate en se débarrassant de son « costume ».

Roseanne se tourna vers Will.

- Elle est souvent comme ça ?

- Non, seulement depuis qu'on le connaît.

- Ah, je comprends…

La route reprit sans ennuis. Enfin… sans ennuis majeurs. La traversée de marais boueux qui s'étaient avérés être le repère de crocodiles s'était terminée par une nage libre effrénée ; l'enjambement d'un fossé avait initié nos amis au maniement de la liane et le besoin de nourriture mit leur chance à l'épreuve. Lequel de ces fruits était-il le moins susceptible d'être empoisonné : l'ovale à peau prune avec des petites boursoufles ou le gros rond vert olive avec de taches rouges ? Une chance pour eux que Roseanne eût retrouvé quelques souvenirs des espèces fruitières qu'elle et son expédition avaient mangéespour survivre il y a huit ans.

- La nuit va bientôt tomber. Dès qu'on trouve un coin assez abrité, on s'arrête, décréta Jack en écartant une branche devant lui.

- Combien de temps avez-vous mis exactement pour atteindre ce temple ? demanda Will dont les pieds commençaient à le faire souffrir.

- Au moins un jour, peut-être deux. Mais nous n'étions pas arrivé du même côté de l'île… soupira Shan en prenant appui sur un tronc. Il est possible que… ?

L'exclamation sourde qui l'empêcha de poursuivre interpella les autres qui se retournèrent vers elle. La jeune fille se tenait la main gauche sur laquelle deux petits points de sang perlaient. Un sifflement persifleur remonta le long d'un arbre tout proche.

- Oh oh... murmura Jack.

Le temps que Roseanne comprît ce que lui venait de réaliser, elle eut un vertige.

- Roseanne ! s'exclama Will en la rattrapant. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Un serpent. Allonge-la en la redressant un peu. Et surtout, pas d'agitation, ordonna le pirate. Ca va ralentir le venin vers le cœur.

Il fallait faire vite. Une plaque violacée venait déjà d'apparaître à l'endroit de la morsure et elle commençait déjà à suffoquer. Quand elle fut installée, Jack s'agenouilla près d'elle et porta la plaie à sa bouche pour aspirer le venin avant de le recracher. Il répéta plusieurs fois ces gestes avant de se relever, la langue enflée et le front un peu fiévreux.

Une main sur le front de son amie, Elisabeth demanda si elle allait s'en sortir.

- Si c'était un venimeux, ça devrait aller. Mais si c'est un mortel…

Silence.

- Enfin, on verra ça plus tard. Il faut trouver un point d'eau.

Les Turner hochèrent la tête et Will se chargea de transporter Shan sur son dos. Après quelques minutes de nouvelle errance dans la jungle, le petit groupe atteignit les rivages d'une petite rivière qui, après vérification minutieuse, ne semblait pas être le logis de crocodiles et autres reptiles à la mâchoire dentaire bien développée.

Ils s'installèrent rapidement pour s'apprêter à passer la nuit ici et trouvèrent de quoi manger. Jack avait demandé si du tigre, ça se mangeait, mais personne n'était d'accord pour retourner là-bas. Il faudrait se contenter de quelques fruits car étrangement, les animaux s'étaient fait rares dans les environs.

Roseanne était fiévreuse et encore plus blanche que la normale. Les restes du venin la travaillaient sans aucune pitié. Elisabeth s'occupa de lui faire boire un peu de jus sucré pour lui donner un peu de forces tandis que les hommes faisaient un feu mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Shan passerait la nuit ou ne se réveillerait plus. Exténués par leur journée à marcher sous une chaleur tropicale, ils se couchèrent rapidement en priant pour que la famille du tigre ne vînt pas leur demander des condoléances pour leur homologue abattu.

Pendant la nuit, Jack fut réveillé par une respiration difficile et saccadée près du feu. Il se redressa et s'aperçut que la fièvre de Roseanne avait empiré. Son front était brillant de fièvre et elle tremblait en dépit des vestes qu'ils lui avaient laissées.

Après un temps d'hésitation, il se décida à s'asseoir à côté de la malade et la souleva dans le dos de manière à la redresser, un bras autour de ses épaules pour la garder contre lui.

- Que… Que faites-vous ? souffla Shan d'une voix faible.

- J'essaie de faire baisser la fièvre. Estimez-vous heureuse que je ne sois pas du style à employer les méthodes expéditives de Madame Turner…

La jeune femme blonde aurait pu rire à cela, mais elle se sentait amère. Elle voulut le repousser mais ses membres étaient paralysés par le froid.

- On prend soin de sa clé, c'est bien… marmonna-t-elle dans la chemise de Jack. Je suppose… que ça va être retenu sur ma dette qui augmente ?

- Mais quelle clé… soupira-t-il avec amusement. Considérez cela comme un cadeau de la maison.

Elle ne répondit rien. Ses joues étaient d'un rose plus soutenu qu'au début de sa crise de fièvre. Entendre le cœur du capitaine Sparrow juste au creux de son oreille lui procurait une étrange sensation.

Ca, il ne l'avouerait jamais face à Shan, mais Jack avait apprécié le début de soirée qu'il avait eu avec elle quand ils avaient discuté tous les deux et s'était senti un peu frustré de ne pas avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout des choses.

- Vous me haïssez toujours, Mademoiselle Wington ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe ironique.

Et comme il l'attendait, une voix boudeuse un peu étouffée par le tissu de ses vêtements lui répondit :

- Je vous hais.

Court silence.

- Mais je vous hais un peu moins.

Décidément, elle ne savait sur quel pied danser avec cet homme. Il était comme l'océan qu'il cherchait à conquérir. Il était carrément insaisissable. Seulement, ce soir, elle ne voulait pas s'interroger sur si elle le haïssait encore autant que la dernière fois ou si elle devait être heureuse d'être là où elle se trouvait. Tout ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'au moins, elle se sentait en sécurité et qu'elle n'avait pas peur de passer la nuit ici. Quelqu'un veillait sur elle. Un pirate, un filou, un menteur, un imposteur, certes, mais pour la première fois en huit ans d'enfer, on veillait sur elle.

Depuis huit années encore, une larme perla ses yeux de glace enflammés par le reflet du feu à ses côtés et se détacha pour rouler sur sa joue. Oui. Elle était touchée par sa sollicitude.

Quand une goutte humide vint s'échouer sur son torse, Jack baissa les yeux sur le petit corps frêle et tremblotant qui venait de s'endormir contre lui. Même quand il se montrait cupide, il pouvait voir sa détermination vaciller.

* * *

Mouahaha… « Je suis une fougère ». Je n'arrive pas à retenir un début de rire quand j'y pense. XD 


	9. Mauvaises surprises

Kikoo à tous ! Désolée pour le retard, je m'occupais d'une autre fic. Inspiration quand tu nous tiens…

**_: Journal des Reviewers :_**

**Delphlys **: J'aime pas les fics où y'a pas de sentiments. XD Et puis, c'est la partie où je me sens le plus à l'aise. Kiss et merci !

**Bartimeus** : Mdr, cette réplique me fait rire à chaque fois. XD Je suis trop forte (non, t'être pas quand même). Merci de ton soutien et de ta fidélité ! Kiss !

**Baka-han** : Je ne conaissais pas cette méthode. EN fait, je pensais plus à un sketch d'Anthony Kavannagh sur Lassie… XD Cherche pas à comprendre, lol. Hum… Le pari est intéressant ! On verra ça. Kiss et merci !

**Tsunade-sama** : Aaaah, elle est en retard ! Bouuuh ! Lol non, je ne dis rien car moi aussi, je suis à la bourre. Pour résumer le truc de Shan, elle a une manchette de bronze qui lui sert de carte (épisode du feu avec Stroy) et de clé (à voir dans le chap 10) non non, son bras ne tombera pas (où tu es allée chercher ça ?! O-o) Kiss et merci !

Les ennuis ne sont pas finis ! Jamais avec moi… XD

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Mauvaises surprises**_

Les rayons du soleil percèrent entre les feuillages des palmiers et vinrent éclairer les cendres grisâtres du feu de camp éteint depuis longtemps déjà. Les chants des oiseaux et la caresse du vent dans les branches s'ajoutèrent à la douce chaleur de l'astre du jour sur leurs visages pour aider les quatre campeurs à se réveiller.

La tête encore un peu embrumée et le corps raide, Roseanne papillonna des paupières et redressa lentement la tête. Elle rencontra le profil encore endormi du Capitaine Sparrow qui n'avait pas bougé de la nuit. Il aurait pu la laisser après qu'elle se fût endormie, mais non. Il l'avait aidée à s'endormir en sécurité. Il l'avait aidée à survivre.

- Merci…

- Je vous en prie, tout le plaisir fut pour moi, sourit une voix malicieuse. Dormir contre la chaleur d'une femme est toujours agréable.

Le pirate releva un peu son tricorne tombé devant ses yeux et se délecta de voir Roseanne se relever de façon encore un peu incertaine avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui était pris sur le fait.

Réveillés par leurs voix, Will et Elisabeth émergèrent à leur tour du sommeil et se redressèrent en se frottant les yeux. Ils furent heureux et soulagés de voir que Shan avait survécu au venin du serpent. Elle ne devrait pas trop forcer tout de même, elle semblait encore affaiblie.

- Vous n'avez pas eu trop froid ? interrogea Elisabeth en remettant sa veste.

- Les vêtements peuvent tenir plus chaud qu'on ne le pense.

Surtout quand les vêtements en question étaient encore sur quelqu'un. Bien entendu, la jeune fille blonde se garda bien de le dire. A ces mots, Jack eut un rire silencieux. Elle ne faisait son expansive que quand cela l'arrangeait, on dirait. Mais peu importe, il la comprenait. Il se leva, fit craquer un peu son dos engourdi et sortit son précieux compas pour s'informer de la nouvelle direction à prendre.

- Nous ne devrions plus être loin, dit Will avec une main en visière pour scruter la vallée qui s'offrait à eux. Sûrement derrière cette colline.

- C'est ce qu'indique l'aiguille. On lève le camp !

Ils rassemblèrent le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient emportées et reprirent la route en espérant d'abord de ne pas faire de mauvaises rencontres comme la veille et ensuite de vite trouver le temple. C'est à coups de sabres acérés que nos amis se taillèrent un chemin dans la verdure tropicale tout en prenant soin de ne pas laisser traîner leurs mains là où il ne valait mieux pas les mettre.

La randonnée n'était pas de tout repos pour Shan qui en dépit de sa survie restait affectée par les restes du venin. Elle fatiguait plus vite et semblait plus sensible à la chaleur que ses autres compagnons. Mais elle tint bon, pour le souvenir des siens, comme elle se l'était jurée.

Alors qu'elle écartait une nouvelle grande feuille de son chemin, ses yeux furent attirés par un gros point rouge hématite. C'était une fleur aux larges pétales rouge brun tombants piquetés de taches bleues et finement striés de rayures blanches sur la pointe. Leur cœur était jaune d'or et les lointains effluves de son parfum lui montaient à la tête. Cette fleur…

- Elle me dit quelque chose… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Ses pensées prirent brutalement fin lorsqu'elle se heurta dans le dos de Will qui s'était arrêté.

- Aouch. Désolée, j'étais dans mes…

- Chut ! ordonna Jack, la main levée en signe d'arrêt. Ca remue dans les fourrés, devant.

En effet, les hautes herbes devant eux remuaient dans un crissement qui devenait de plus en plus audible. Jack, Will et Elisabeth prirent leurs sabres, prêts à se défendre. Qu'était-ce ? Un nouveau tigre ? Un simple oiseau ? Les feuillages s'écartèrent et ce fut un autre type de prédateur qui se montra aux yeux stupéfaits des quatre gens.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Mais qui voit-on là ?

- Lewin Stroy ! s'exclama Roseanne, le ventre noué.

En effet, le capitaine du _New Wind_ leur faisait face, épaulé du reste de son équipage. Ses petits yeux noirs reflétaient une certaine fierté et il n'affichait qu'une demie surprise à voir son rival et son Ange devant ses yeux. Très vite, ses hommes les encerclèrent, armes au poings, bien décidés à prendre leur revanche sur l'humiliation de la dernière fois.

- Ne serait-ce pas la clique à Jack… minauda Stroy avec un faux étonnement.

- « La clique à Jack »… C'est amusant comme consonance, se moqua Jack en surveillant les armes pointées sur lui.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivés là ? demanda Will avec colère. Vous n'aviez même pas la carte !

L'homme étira son rictus et releva la manche de sa veste. Roseanne étouffa une exclamation d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit, là, imprimée en gravure sur la peau rougie du revers de la main de Stroy la carte de sa manchette. Quand elle l'avait brûlé avec son bracelet encore chauffé à blanc, les dessins s'étaient littéralement décalqués sur sa peau. Que n'avait-elle pas fait là ! Voilà pourquoi il avait abandonné leur poursuite !

- Le destin sait parfois très bien faire les choses, pas vrai, Capitaine Sparrow ? se délecta le quadragénaire en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ca dépend pour qui. Pas pour nous en tout cas.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Allez, mon Ange. Tu n'as fait que la moitié de ton travail… invita-t-il en tendant la main vers Roseanne.

Cette dernière recula d'un pas en secouant la tête en signe de négation. Il était hors de question qu'elle retourne avec cet homme. Le simple fait de le regarder la plongeait dans la noirceur de ses funestes souvenirs. Par flashs sinistres, elle revoyait tout. La pièce sombre, la table, l'aiguille, son sourire cruel. Non. Plus jamais ça.

- Ne me force pas à aller te chercher, prévint Stoy avec un ton nettement moins patient.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'on lui prenait le bras et la tirait vivement en avant. En deux secondes, elle se retrouva devant Jack, un bras autour d'elle et un pistolet sur la tempe.

- Héééé ! Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? s'offusqua la malheureuse prisonnière. Jack !

- Jack ! intervint Elisabeth, abasourdie. Que faites-vous !

- Je traite ! expliqua le capitaine avant de se tourner vers son homologue. Vous avez peut-être la supériorité numérique, moi, j'ai la supériorité marchande, Capitaine Stroy. Un seul faux pas, et la clé n'ouvrira plus jamais rien.

Malgré la petite sueur froide sur son front, l'homme au manteau bleu tenta de rester le plus sûr de lui possible. Il fit un signe de mise en attente à ses matelots qui baissèrent leurs épées en grognant comme des chiens affamés.

- Vous ne feriez pas ça… Vous convoitez ce trésor comme moi.

- Certes, mais comme vous le disiez, les pirates ne sont guère prêteurs. D'ailleurs, mademoiselle Wington préfèrerait nettement mieux rester avec nous.

La concernée se débattit violemment. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Attendez un peu qu'elle se libère et elle va lui montrer à quel point elle adore être avec lui. Elle adorerait lui tordre le cou pour lui faire avaler ses pampilles perle par perle après l'avoir pendu avec son bandana.

- Ca, ça se discute ! Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, je vous hais autant qu'avant ! Je vous hais et je vous méprise !!

- Voyez ? Elle m'adore… Du calme, jolie fleur des îles, lui chuchota le pirate. Ta fièvre pourrait revenir et te faire tourner la tête…

Shan s'arrêta, indécise. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait de s'inquiéter de sa fièvre alors qu'il allait peut-être la tuer sur place ? Ses yeux tiltèrent brusquement. Comment avait-elle pu..!

- Sale traître ! cria-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude violent dans le ventre.

Soufflé, il lâcha prise et Roseanne se libéra de son étreinte avant de rejoindre l'autre capitaine en fusillant Jack de son dédain le plus fulgurant. Les Turner étaient complètement perdus. Les rôles s'étaient inversés ou quoi ? Elisabeth eut beau supplier son amie de ne pas suivre Stroy, cela ne servait à rien. La jeune fille avait été trop souvent déçue par Jack. Quant à lui, Lewin Stroy ne dissimulait pas sa joie. Il prit son Ange par les épaules en lui disant qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Après tout, il était le premier à l'avoir vue.

Parfait. Les choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre. Messieurs, veuillez soulager ce cher Sparrow et ses camarades de leurs objets tranchants et coupants et attachez-les à un arbre. Il me semble que des félins rôdent par ici, et je ne voudrais pas que nos amis manquent d'en croiser un de très près. La nature est si belle.

Les marins ricanèrent et exécutèrent les ordres tandis que leur capitaine retenait Shan par le poignet alors qu'elle tentait de fuir.

- Tatatata… Tu ne vas pas partir alors que l'on vient de se retrouver.

- Je ne vous aiderai ni l'un ni l'autre ! lui cria-t-elle avec toute sa rage.

- Oh que si ! Alors, cherche dans ta mémoire et dis-moi quel est le chemin ! A moins que tu ne préfères que l'on retente l'expérience du feu…

- Espèce de monstre ! s'insurgea Elisabeth, révoltée.

Elle pouvait se débattre de toute sa force et de toute sa volonté, ils étaient tous les trois solidement attachés autour d'un arbre. C'était tout bonnement incroyable, ce virement de situation. Ni elle ni Will n'avait compris ce qui venait de se passer. Ils regardèrent impuissants Shan chercher dans sa tête les informations que Stroy lui avait exigé. Elle semblait souffrir tellement.

- Je me souviens… d'un endroit qui regorgeait de plantes comme celle-ci, murmura-t-elle en désignant la fleur rouge hématite tachetée de bleue.

- Cette fleur ? Excellent ! Tu vois quand tu veux, mon Ange. Vous nous excusez, Sparrow ? J'ai un trésor à récupérer !

- Oh, mais je vous en prie… lui répondit Jack sarcastiquement.

Quand les pirates disparurent de leur champ de vision en emmenant Roseanne avec eux, les Turner ne se continrent pas davantage et exprimèrent leur indignation quant à son attitude. Menacer de tuer Shan uniquement pour faire enrager Lewin Stroy, c'était vraiment trop extrême ! Il était vraiment encore plus fourbe qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé ! A ce commentaire révolté, l'accusé étira un sourire bien à lui.

- Sachez que la meilleure des fourberies se cache derrière les visages les plus innocents…

¤¤¤

Marchant aux cotés du Capitaine Stroy, Roseanne regardait autour d'elle, une boule au ventre. Et une nouvelle fois, la revoilà entre ses mains. Ils étaient huit, les autres n'avaient aucune chance, même en menaçant de la faire disparaître. De toute manière, c'était ainsi qu'elle finirait. Mais l'idée d'emporter Stroy avec elle lui fit apparaître son funeste destin de façon plus douce et réconfortante.

Elle baissa les yeux au sol, à la recherche d'un endroit où poussait beaucoup de cette étrange fleur qui apparaissait dans sa mémoire. L'homme à sa droite la toisa d'un regard impérieux et méfiant.

- Si l'on trouve cet endroit, nous serons près du temple ?

- Il… Il me semble… C'était il y a huit ans…

Il l'arrêta, la lame sous le menton et l'expression menaçante.

- J'espère pour toi que tes souvenirs s'avéreront justes, mon Ange. Je m'en voudrais de te briser une aile…

Alors que la jeune fille déglutissait, mal assurée, la voix d'un des hommes s'éleva. Le capitaine se redressa et vit une petite plaine à l'herbe haute qui fleurissait de mille points rouge-brun au parfum envoûtant. Satisfait, il tapota la tête de Shan comme un toutou en la félicitant et lui demanda quelle direction ils devaient prendre à présent. Elle réfléchit quelque instants et leur parla d'une plaque de granit qui comportait des gravures et qui devait se trouver quelque part dans cette plaine. A partir de ce morceau de pierre, il fallait prendre la direction du sud.

- Et… le temple… sera tout proche… souffla l'Ange, une main sur le front.

Stroy la dévisagea d'un air soupçonneux. Qu'avait-elle ? Essayait-elle de lui jouer la comédie ?

- J'ai été mordue par un serpent, hier… Je suis encore faible…

L'homme hocha la tête. Sparrow avait mentionné sa fièvre, elle disait vrai. Il ordonna à deux hommes de rester à l'ombre d'un arbre avec elle tandis que lui et les autres chercheraient cette plaque de granit. Il n'allait tout de même pas risquer de perdre sa précieuse clé aussi près du but.

Shan se laissa asseoir sur un rocher, adossée contre le tronc d'un arbre et ferma les yeux en remontant un peu le col de sa chemise devant son nez. Elle entendait le capitaine donner ses instructions à ses hommes pour qu'ils fouillent la moindre parcelle d'herbe. Elle attendit. Quelques instant plus tard, elle entendit des cris et des plaintes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? s'exclama le pirate à sa droite. Pourquoi ils s'écroulent?

- J'en sais rien ! Faut aller voir ! décida celui sur sa gauche.

- Minute ! Et la fille ?

- Elle dort, ça devrait aller.

L'autre approuva et tous deux coururent rejoindre leurs camarades qui se tordaient de douleur ou poussaient des cris étouffés. Roseanne ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Plus personne. Elle se leva vite de son rocher et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle le put.

Pas très loin d'ici…

- Po-si-ti-ver. Il faut positiver. Ce n'est pas un tigre…

- Certes, Jack, certes, mais avec une panthère, on ne gagne pas au change ! rétorqua Elisabeth, les yeux rivés sur la bête.

D'un magnifique pelage ébène aux reflets bleutés, la panthère tournait autour des trois captifs en promenant ses yeux d'or sur chacun d'eux avec un ronronnement gourmand. Will voulut tenter un trait d'humour en proposant d'essayer de ne faire qu'un avec le tronc en mimant de l'écorce, mais Jack lui répondit qu'il n'était pas encore assez juste dans son jeu pour le faire. Le félin ouvrit la gueule en s'approchant dangereusement du jeune forgeron quand un son strident suraigu et atrocement insupportable à l'ouïe stria le calme de la jungle. Le dos hérissé, la panthère poussa un rugissement irrité et s'éloigna en courant

- Ca va ? s'enquit une demoiselle blonde aux yeux bleus en sortant des fourrés.

- Roseanne ! s'exclamèrent les Turner en chœur.

La jeune fille rangea à sa ceinture le poignard qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer. Le simple frottement de sa lame contre son vieux bracelet de bronze avait suffi à faire fuir la bête. Une chance, sinon, elle n'aurait pas su comment faire.

- On a failli attendre, fit remarquer Jack en se débarrassant des liens qu'elle venait de couper.

- Ca vous apprendra à me menacer.

- Eh ! Je me suis plaint du coup dans le ventre ? s'insurgea le pirate.

- Et là, vous faites quoi ?… persifla-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Face aux airs interrogateurs de Will et Elisabeth, Jack et Shan durent s'expliquer. Dès le moment où elle l'avait frappé face à Stroy, le reste était de la comédie.

- La fleur qu'elle leur a montré est une plante dangereuse. Son parfum libère des toxines qui affectent les poumons et le système respiratoire en général.

- Une chance pour vous que je m'en sois souvenu à temps… soupira Roseanne.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier une telle plante ? L'un des marins de son expédition, il y a huit ans, avait eu le malheur d'en respirer une à pleins poumons. Il avait fait un arrêt respiratoire qui aurait pu mal tourner si l'un de ses camarades ne l'avait pas secouru. Jack avait été intelligent sur ce coup-là. Lui rafraîchir discrètement la mémoire grâce à un surnom était habile et rusé. « Ta fièvre pourrait revenir et te faire tourner la tête… ». Oui, faire tourner la tête par manque d'air. Elle s'était souvenu de tout avec ce déclic.

Les Turner échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils comprenaient ce que leur ami pirate leur avait dit tout à l'heure. Chaque beauté avait son poison et Shan ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, décida Will. S'ils découvrent la supercherie, ils reviendront à l'assaut.

Les autres approuvèrent et tout les quatre reprirent vite leur route au travers de la jungle. D'après Roseanne, ils devaient toucher au but. Ils surveillèrent prudemment de temps à autre leurs arrières pour s'assurer que l'équipage de Stroy ne les suivait pas, mais Jack restait persuadé qu'ils avaient tous succombé.

Plus elle avançait, moins Shan se sentait bien. Ce n'était pas à cause de sa morsure de la veille –elle se sentait mieux à présent- mais de l'anxiété de revenir sur ces lieux maudits. Son courage et sa volonté flanchèrent encore un peu plus quand elle entendit un nouveau hurlement lointain venant de nulle part. Son bracelet lui faisait de nouveau mal. Oui, ils s'approchaient, c'était certain.

De son côté, Will s'inquiétait un peu pour son épouse. Il lui demanda comment elle se sentait avec toutes ces aventures. Pourvu que le bébé ne fût pas trop éprouvé. La jeune femme secoua la tête et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

- Il a eu son baptême en bateau, en cascade, il aura entendu les rugissements d'un tigre et d'une panthère, je crois qu'il est paré pour affronter la dureté de la vie.

Son mari eut un petit rire.

- Comment l'appellera-t-on ? Avec tout ça, on n'y a pas encore songé… Si c'est un garçon ?

- Jack ! Ca sonne bien ! C'est vif, c'est aventurier, c'est…

Les époux imités de Shan se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de suggérer cette idée pour l'assommer d'un regard consterné appuyé et peu approbateur.

- Jacky, alors ? retenta Jack, un peu plus hésitant.

Silence consterné fois deux.

- Vous ne savez pas apprécier les bonnes choses…

- Et vous, vous ne savez pas vous arrêter, répliqua Roseanne en le poussant un peu en avant pour laisser Will et Elisabeth un peu seuls.

Jack et elle prirent la tête de la marche pendant que notre capitaine expliquait le futur Turner Junior avait beaucoup à gagner à se prénommer comme lui. Nombreux parents s'inspiraient des prénoms de leurs connaissances pour déterminer le futur caractère de l'enfant. Si c'était un garçon, avec le prénom Jack, il serait courageux, intrépide, avec une chance incroyable et un sens de la réflexion hors norme !

- Mieux vaut entendre ça que d'être sourd… grommela l'Ange, les yeux au ciel.

- Et puis… Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow… termina-t-il en bombant un peu le torse avec fierté.

Lassée de ses élucubrations, la jeune fille se planta devant lui, le regard dans le sien. Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow n'abandonnait-il donc jamais ? Celui-ci lui rendit une œillade perçante et pénétrante.

- En effet. Mais je déteste surtout abandonner quelque chose en cours…

Son interlocutrice réfléchit quelques instants à ce à quoi il faisait allusion et en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Parlait-il de la nuit sur le pont ? Toute honteuse et butée, elle détourna la tête. Elle n'en oubliait pas qu'il l'utilisait pour ses intérêts !

- Ca va, j'abandonne, décréta-t-elle, le nez en l'air en écartant un nouveau buisson. Laissez tombEEEEEEH !

Son pied avait touché du vide à la place du sol. Derrière le buisson, un gouffre au fond impossible à distinguer s'étendait en une large crevasse dans laquelle Shan manqua de tomber si les réflexes de Jack n'avaient pas été ce qu'ils étaient.

Ventre à terre, la main étroitement serrée autour du poignet de Shan, le pirate tirait de toutes ses forces pendant que Will accourait pour lui donner un coup de main.

- Vous disiez, très chère ?

- Oh, vous…

- Oui, oui, je sais. « Je vous hais ».

- Ne m'ôtez pas le plaisir de vous le répéter !

Après ce petit échange fort courtois et quelques efforts des bras, l'Ange avait regagné la terre ferme et avait évité de faire « le saut de l'ange ». Pour ce malheureux mot d'humour, Jack eut une légère frayeur quand les yeux assombris de Shan s'étaient posés sur lui. Elle aurait été capable de le balancer dans le vide, il l'aurait juré.

Plus sérieusement, cet accident permit au quatuor de trouver enfin le temple tant recherché. Il était là, imposant, gigantesque et massif. Le bloc de pierre d'ocre rouge au milieu du vert des plantes ; la marque de l'homme dans la nature, un cri innommable retentissant de ses entrailles dans le silence paisible de la jungle. Cet endroit était un antonyme à lui tout seul. Mais il était de l'autre côté du gouffre. Gouffre qui n'était franchissable que par un pont branlant en bois qui leur faisait face.

Après un silence de contemplation, Jack n'était pas convaincu. C'était là le seul point de passage possible, mais les cordages étaient vraiment trop usés.

- Dans le meilleur des cas, les cordes se détachent…

- Et au pire des cas ? demanda Will en regardant la fragile passerelle remuer doucement sous le vent.

- Dans le pire des cas, les cordes se détachent… et on tombe avec. La variante est faible, mais je pense qu'elle a son importance.

C'est donc avec le poids oppressant de la faible variante sur la conscience que tous s'engagèrent sur le pont ballotant. Le moindre coup de vent devenait une source d'usure potentielle pour les cordes qui se tordaient dans un sens et dans l'autre. Le vertige n'était que le second facteur de nœuds à l'estomac, vu que le premier était la question suivante : quand les câbles allaient-ils lâcher ?

La question sembla trouver réponse alors qu'ils avaient fait les deux tiers du trajet. Une faible vibration du cordage dans sa paume indiqua à Jack que c'était le début de la fin.

- Les amis, oubliez votre notion de la hauteur et COUREZ !

En effet, la corde droite de l'extrémité de laquelle ils étaient partis cassa soudainement. Les maigres planches vermoulues basculèrent à la verticale et nos amis durent s'agripper à la corde de gauche encore tendue. Les pieds dans le vide, leurs bras étaient mis à rude épreuve afin de se déplacer. Hélas, la seconde corde céda sous leurs poids.

- Essayez d'amortir l'impact avec les pieds ! cria Will alors qu'ils tombaient.

L'autre côté de la falaise s'agrandit de plus en plus dans leur champ de vision jusqu'au point de collision dans une touffe de végétation sur la roche qui leur permit un choc bien amorti et moins dangereux. Un peu sonnés par l'impact, Jack, Will, Elisabeth et Shan entamèrent la montée en rappel. Maintenant, il fallait prier pour que l'autre bout de leur corde ne se rompe pas sinon, c'était la chute par le fond.

- Encore un effort ! encouragea Jack qui arrivait au rebord de la falaise. Je vois... des bottes ?

Il arrêta son ascension et leva les yeux. Debout devant lui, un pistolet devant son nez, Lewin Stroy le mettait en joue, ses matelots autour de lui avec des sourires goguenards ponctués de quelques ricanements. Apparemment, lui et ses hommes avaient eu plus de chance pour arriver au pied du temple. Il avait vraiment le chic pour apparaître là où on ne l'attendait plus.

- Nous avons compris à temps votre petite mascarade et avons pu trouver un chemin plus sécurisant que le vôtre, Sparrow. C'est dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

Jack jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades en dessous qui lui demandaient ce qu'il se passait là haut puis il se tourna vers l'autre capitaine. Même les pieds dans le gouffre, même sur le rebord d'un ravin, même avec un pistolet chargé pointé sur lui, même avec trois personnes derrière lui qui tentaient de vite regagner le sol, Jack Sparrow n'allait pas manquer de répliquer :

- Mademoiselle votre Ange est la dernière de notre file. Pour la remonter, il faut me remonter moi et mes deux autres accompagnateurs avant. C'est dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Oui ! Jack Sparrow ne se laisse JAMAIS démonter ! Même en sale posture ! Je l'adore… XD

On dirait que nos héros vont devoir collaborer avec les méchants…

Vous attends dans les reviews !


	10. Indianna Jack

Désolée pour le retard, mais mes exams me pourrissent vraiment ma vie d'écrivain… XD

_**: Journal des Reviewers : **_

**Baka-han** : Le choc des cultures finit toujours par rapprocher quand même lol. La convertir ? Peut-être pas quand même. Et bien sûr qu'il va en trouver (au moins) une par chapitre ! C'était l'un des défis que je m'étais lancée dans cette écriture. Ravie de voir que ça te plait toujours autant ! Kiss et merci !

**Keikoku-sama** : Ca, pour m'amuser, je me suis vraiment amusée. C'est comme si l'esprit de Jack s'était emparé de mon corps. XD Kiss et merci !

**Arsinoe Romana** : Nyaaa ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire ça ! Merci beaucoup ! Kiss !

Un peu plus long, ce chapitre a des passages assez surréalistes… mais ça passe tellement bien dans cette histoire de fous ! XD

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Indiana Jack**_

- C'est dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

Jack sentit le goût réconfortant de la demie victoire en voyant le sourire de triomphe s'effacer du visage de son rival. Ce dernier le tint en joue encore quelques secondes, semblant se demander ce qui était le plus important pour lui : récupérer l'Ange des Mers pour avoir le trésor ou trouer le front de ce très cher Capitaine Jack Sparrow et ainsi se soulager de cette irrépressible envie de le massacrer pour sa manie d'avoir réponse à tout.

Au final, la peine qu'il s'était donné à récupérer son Ange fut la plus forte et l'homme finit par abaisser son arme en ordonnant à ses acolytes de tous les remonter.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des Turner et l'horreur de Shan quand ils comprirent enfin pourquoi Jack peinait tant à remonter. Comment Stroy avait-il pu s'en tirer ? Il avait tout simplement usé de son intelligence pour comprendre que les plantes étaient toxiques et qu'enfin, la chance leur avait permis d'arriver du côté opposé à eux qui leur offrait un pont beaucoup plus sûr.

Shan se mordit la lèvre. Stroy était venu par le même endroit qu'elle, la première fois. Le chemin était plus sécurisé par là-bas. Quelle malchance pour eux !

Le capitaine du _New Wind_ toisa ses prisonniers avec dédain. Lui aussi peinait à se débarrasser d'eux.

- Et vous qui n'avez pas été dévorés par les bêtes sauvages ou n'êtes pas tombés dans le ravin… soupira-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

- Vous dites cela comme si ce n'était pas bien, glissa discrètement Jack.

Une lame sous le menton le fit taire comme par enchantement.

- Vous, silence ou je vous fait jeter dans le vide.

- Si vous me prenez par les sentiments… Ah ! D'accord, d'accord, je n'ai rien dit.

- C'est ce qu'il m'avait bien semblé.

Stroy baissa sa lame puis fit signe à ses auxiliaires qu'ils repartaient. Sabres pointés dans leurs dos, Jack, Roseanne et les Turner furent contraints de les suivre jusqu'à l'entrée du temple, au pied de l'immense escalier du récit de la rescapée qui en ouvrit grand les yeux. Il était aussi impressionnant que dans ses maigres souvenirs.

L'édifice n'était pas en reste. Il était tel qu'il avait été décrit. Gigantesque et imposant, on aurait dit qu'il avait surgit des entrailles de la terre. Des plantes grimpantes l'entouraient de mille bras végétaux qui avaient par endroits absorbés des pigments de la pierre rouge pour se colorer d'une douce couleur roussée. Son sommet aurait pu percer les nuages que cela n'aurait été qu'à demi étonnant. Il avait la forme d'une pyramide dont le sommet avait été remplacé par une plate forme qui constituait l'entrée du bâtiment et la couleur chaude de sa roche éclairait d'un éclat sanguin les visiteurs.

Ceux-ci se taisaient face à la solennité des lieux quand un nouveau cri étrange se répercuta contre les murailles. Roseanne réprima un frisson glacé dans le dos.

- Toujours prêts à risquer vos vies, messieurs ? demanda-t-elle en regardant tour à tour les deux capitaines.

- Qui a dit que le Capitaine Sparrow serait de l'aventure ? siffla Stroy en se tournant vers celui-ci.

- Vous auriez tort, cher homologue. Car voyez-vous, votre clé est encore en bon état grâce à nous. Et je considère donc avoir droit à ma part du gâteau…

Stroy l'écoutait d'un œil soupçonneux, un sourcil en l'air, imité d'une Roseanne qui n'espérait plus depuis bien longtemps déjà la moindre once de considération de la part de Sparrow.

- … alors, jouons cela à la chance. On sait tous les deux que la sorcière a un animal de compagnie qui nous accueillera très certainement comme il se doit. Le trésor à qui sera le moins mort des deux ! Saisi ?

- Je peux tout aussi bien vous tuer maintenant.

Jack grimaça. Il n'était pas très joueur, ce Lewin.

- Certes, mais pourquoi faire maintenant ce que l'on peut reporter à plus tard ? tenta le pirate dans l'espoir de la dernière chance.

L'homme au manteau bleu le dévisagea sans rien dire d'un air pensif. Shan savait qu'il était capable de tuer ses rivaux dans cette course à l'or. Il n'avait pas hésité à le faire de nombreuses fois, elle en avait eu vent. Même si Jack était un sale profiteur, elle n'en oubliait pas les vies qu'elle lui devait. Elle était certainement stupide de penser encore ainsi, mais c'était comme ça. Et les Turner ne devaient pas payer à cause de ce qu'elle était non plus. Elle les avait pris en amitié et avant grande considération pour eux.

La jeune femme blonde s'avança vers Stroy.

- Vous auriez tort de le tuer. Le Capitaine Sparrow sait faire preuve d'une grande intelligence qui pourrait vous être utile face aux pièges qui nous attendent.

Stroy prit en compte cette remarque qui leur serait certainement très profitable. Le concerné fut surpris de cette attention dont son ex-captive faisait preuve :

- Vous me sauvez la vie ?

- Je vous utilise.

Au moins, il n'était pas tué.

- Ca me va ! déclara Jack.

Au final, le capitaine Stroy accepta d'épargner –pour le moment- les vies des prisonniers. D'autant plus que trois autres paires de bras ne seraient pas refusées pour le transport du trésor. A moins que l'un d'eux ne fût sacrifié en guise de diversion pour « la bête ». Dans tous les cas, il avait beaucoup à gagner à les garder vivants. L'accord était scellé.

Pendant ce temps, Will et Elisabeth observaient les fresques murales gravées dans le roc du temple. Ils tentèrent de donner un sens à ces dessins représentants une foule de personnes devant une sorte de piédestal sur lequel se tenait une autre personne armée d'un sceptre. Derrière cette personne, il leur fut impossible de voir ce qui s'y trouvait car la pierre était trop usée.

- Tu as vu ? Ce doit être la sorcière… souffla Elisabeth en passant ces doigts sur le relief.

- Et là. Au fond…

En arrière plan, un être de pierre gravée semblait enchaîné à un mur. Et son poignet était entouré d'un bracelet qui était certainement celui de Roseanne. Tout cela devait décrire une sorte de rituel. Mais pourquoi ?

- En avant ! coupa la voix impérieuse de Stroy.

Une main ferme et immense se referma sur une de leurs épaules et les Turner furent conduits par le géant Lil'Tom jusqu'au groupe qui entamait la montée des marches du temple. Encadrés par les pirates de Stroy, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de suivre, juste derrière Jack et Shan qui étaient restés près du capitaine.

Comme le reste de l'édifice, l'escalier n'avait pas été épargné par l'érosion du temps. Certaines marches de pierres cédaient sous le poids des hommes et la chute était terrible au malheureux qui avait l'infortune de tomber. Seuls deux hommes « redescendirent » l'escalier plus tôt que prévu. Et comme l'avait dit Jack : « Plus on est haut, plus dure est la chute ».

Après une éprouvante montée, le groupe atteignit enfin le sommet et la plate-forme qui comportait une immense double porte peinte d'une tête grimaçante aux aspects mi aztèques mi africains. Ses yeux étaient plissés, sa bouche ouverte en une horrible grimace et son front était orné d'un large diadème dont la pierre centrale semblait avoir disparu. Ce visage fut familier à la mémoire de Roseanne.

- Nous sommes passés par cette porte. Je m'en… Aaaaaaah ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre que son bracelet s'était doucement illuminé et, comme aimanté, tira la jeune fille impuissante vers le dessin. Stroy voulut la retenir en pensant qu'elle tentait de s'échapper mais l'attraction de la manchette de bronze fut la plus forte. Le bijou vint s'appuyer contre la petite cavité de la pierre manquante du diadème qui s'avéra être parfaitement adapté à la forme du bracelet.

Le poignet collé au mur, Shan entendit un bruit de déclic et de pierre frottée.

- Ca, on ne l'a pas fait.

A peine eût-elle prononcé ces mots que le sol se déroba sous ses pieds ainsi que ceux du reste de l'équipée et ils disparurent dans le noir du sous-sol en criant de toute leur peur et leur surprise. Tous tombèrent dans le tunnel caché qui devint bien vite un toboggan humide, sombre et glissant à l'inclinaison raide à vous remonter l'estomac dans le larynx et aux virages violents et imprévisibles. La chute ne dura que quelques instants qui leur parut cependant beaucoup plus longue jusqu'à ce que Roseanne, la première de la file, heurte soudainement la dureté d'un sol de pierre.

- Aouh… gémit-elle en se redressant.

Le hurlement sonore des autres qui s'approchaient à vitesse grand V lui servit grandement pour donner un dernier coup de collier à ses membres qui l'aidèrent à vite se relever et s'écarter du passage. Et elle eut bien raison, car quelques secondes après, Jack, Stroy, les Turner et le reste de l'équipage vinrent atterrir au même endroit en s'empilant les uns sur les autres.

Ecrasé par le poids de plus de dix personnes sur son ventre, le teint de Jack commençait à virer rouge.

- Capitaine Stroy, je n'ai certes jamais encore songé à la possibilité de goûter aux joies de la paternité, mais je vous serai gré de ne pas ruiner toutes mes chances… articula le pirate avec une grimace de douleur.

Stroy étouffa une exclamation de mauvaise humeur et se hâta de se relever pendant que Shan aidait Elisabeth et Will à se remettre debout. Elle ne put leur demander s'ils allaient bien qu'une main venait lui serrer fortement le bras.

- Tu as voulu nous piéger, tu vas payer ! glapit le capitaine au manteau bleu en prenant un poignard.

- NON ! Je n'ai même pas compris ce qui vient… !

- Mensonges ! Tu…

Sa main fut arrêtée par celle de Will qui jura que la jeune fille ne pensait pas que cela arriverait. Elle avait été directement attirée par son bracelet.

- Vous semblez surpris de ce qui vient de se produire… ironisa Jack. Mademoiselle Wington est une clé, je vous rappelle. Or, elle n'a fait que son remplir son rôle. Elle vient de nous ouvrir une porte.

Son regard glissa à l'autre bout de la salle dans laquelle ils venaient d'arriver.

- Et si mon intuition est juste, elle sera notre passe pour toutes les portes de cet endroit…

Les autres suivirent son regard. Au fond, se dressait une nouvelle porte avec à sa droite, une autre petite cavité semblable à celle du diadème du visage peint. Mais avant cette porte, un long dallage en damier s'étalait à leurs pieds, parsemé de squelettes aux membres situés à 50 centimètres de leur corps, à la cage thoracique percée ou autres marques de blessures mortelles. L'équipée contempla la salle et son contenu dans un silence inquiet. Visiblement, la traversée du damier n'était pas aussi sans risques qu'ils auraient pu l'imaginer. Quelqu'un devait passer pour trouver les dalles sécurisées –s'il y en avait- afin que la clé puisse aller de l'autre côté sans encombre.

- Je vois… murmura Stroy d'un air pensif. Dans ce cas, j'emploie un de mes atouts.

Sur ce, il pointa son pistolet vers Elisabeth, restée en arrière, et lui fit signe d'approcher. Will réagit aussitôt et se plaça devant sa compagne en refusant de la laisser risquer sa vie. Le capitaine fit écarter le forgeron par l'un de ses hommes et expliqua qu'il avait besoin de l'agilité d'une femme pour cette salle et comme il ne voulait pas commettre la folie de sacrifier sa clé…

- Madame Turner… ironisa-t-il en la menant sur le devant du damier.

La jeune femme dégagea vivement son bras de l'étreinte de son geôlier avec un « humph » de dégoût et observa avec attention les dalles. Elles étaient toutes identiques, pas moyen de trouver un signe distinctif des piégées et des normales. Elle pouvait déjà écarter celles à proximité des cadavres, elles étaient à coup s…

- En avant ! ordonna Stroy en la poussant brutalement sur le damier.

Tout se passa très vite. Propulsée trop violemment en avant, Elisabeth partit sur une roulade qui lui évita une lance éjectée sur sa droite et qui siffla à ses oreilles ; à peine réceptionnée sur ses deux pieds pour se redresser, la dalle se déroba sous son poids. Dans un saut qui lui évita de tomber dans une fosse plantée de piques pointus, elle se retrouva ventre à terre tandis qu'une guillotine se balançait au dessus de sa tête tout en descendant de plus en plus. La jeune femme roula sur le côté pour se relever quand un nouveau déclic résonna près d'elle.

- Elisabeth ! hurla Will.

A peine eût-elle le temps de se jeter une nouvelle fois en avant qu'elle entendit un bruit sourd de deux objets s'entrechoquant derrière elle. Dans la précipitation, elle se réceptionna mal et termina sa roulade assise sur les fesses quand…

Tchoc !

- Elisabeth ! hurla Shan, les mains devant la bouche.

La dernière figure acrobatique de la jeune femme s'était achevée avec une lance, tombée depuis le plafond, et qui s'était plantée droit entre les jambes écartées de la gymnaste. Le souffle encore coupé par la peur, Elisabeth poussa un très long soupir de soulagement avant de se redresser et de quitter le damier maudit pour se mettre près de la nouvelle porte.

Le bras encore tendu par l'action, Jack soupira aussi. C'était juste.

- Merci, Jack, fit Will. Si vous n'aviez pas jeté ce crâne sur cette flèche, Elisabeth était perdue…

- J'ai eu l'occasion de tester mon lancer avec un homme de Davy Jones, la dernière fois… En tout cas, bravo, Madame Turner ! A par la réception finale qui manquait un peu de grâce, c'était très impressionnant !

La concernée lui renvoya un regard féroce en lui répliquant que ce n'était pas une discipline sportive. Quant à lui, Stroy était un peu perplexe. La traversée de son cobaye avait été si rapide et précipitée qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de garder en mémoire les dalles sur lesquelles elle avait sauté. Cependant, il ne voulut pas perdre la face et commanda à ses matelots d'y aller à leur tour.

Cela ne rata pas et quelques hommes tombèrent dans des pièges encore non activés s'ils avaient eu le malheur de marcher sur une mauvaise dalle. Quatre hommes trouvèrent ainsi la mort. Deux par empalement, un par décapitation et le dernier était tombé dans une oubliette. Roseanne traversa avec Stroy et Will presque sans encombre – un bélier de pierre avait brusquement émergé d'un mur et avait manqué de les percuter- et Jack eut plus chance qu'eux, sauf à la dernière dalle qui le gratifia d'une lance émergeante du sol en lui frôlant le nez. Décidément, tous les objets tranchants ou pointus avaient le chic pour se planter à proximité de son visage…

Il restait ainsi douze membres de l'expédition après cette première épreuve. Comme l'avait proposé Jack, c'était la « sélection naturelle ». Seuls les plus méritants auraient le droit d'approcher le trésor.

- A présent, ouvre-nous ! imposa Stroy à l'Ange.

Une nouvelle fois, le bracelet de bronze s'anima par son action aimantée et vint se poser dans la petite encoche du mur, droit sur le diadème du visage peint. Un bruit sourd parcourut les entrailles de la porte qui coulissa de côté dans un grondement retentissant pour dévoiler le début d'un très long couloir sombre. Deux hommes décrochèrent les torches qui crépitaient à l'entrée et l'avancée vers le trésor put continuer.

Loin des flammes qui dansaient au bout de leurs bâtons, le large couloir était aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Seuls le bruits des pas sur la pierre se répercutaient en écho contre les froides parois pour aller se perdre dans le lointain baigné d'épaisse pénombre.

- Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille… chuchota Elisabeth. C'est trop c…

Un bruit étrange craquela sous son talon. La jeune femme s'arrêta et souleva son pied pour voir ce que c'était. C'était un espèce de tas blanchâtre tantôt en poudre, tantôt en morceaux cassés. Intriguée, elle se baissa pour analyser.

- Du calcaire ?

Jack se pencha derrière elle et haussa un sourcil.

- Non. Carbonate de calcium, phosphate de calcium, fluorure de calcium, phosphate de magnésium et osséine.

Face aux regards interrogateurs des autres, il décida de traduire plus simplement :

- Des os.

A cette explication, Elisabeth recula vivement en poussant un cri lorsqu'un tremblement secoua le sol accompagné d'un son insolite. Cela s'apparentait à un troupeau de taureaux lâchés au triple galop. Tout le monde se retourna lentement. Le bruit devenait de plus en plus fort comme la secousse du sol et des murs. D'après Will, c'était là la cause de l'état aplati des squelettes et il vit juste lorsqu'ils découvrirent une énorme boule de pierre rouler droit dans leur direction.

- Fuyez ! s'égosilla Stroy en prenant les jambes à son cou.

Tous l'imitèrent sans demander leur reste. Un matelot du capitaine trébucha dans sa course et la sonorité qui s'ensuivit fit soulever un haut le cœur écoeuré chez les fuyants qui couraient de plus belle. Will tourna la tête vers l'immense boule de roc qui s'approchait dangereusement d'eux. Il y avait forcément une solution ! Quand il vit la configuration des lieux, tout s'éclaira.

- Mettez-vous contre une paroi et allongez-vous en parallèle en serrant bien le mur ! VITE !

- Mais Will.. !

- Faites ce que je vous dis !

Ils n'avaient plus le temps de discuter. Chacun s'exécuta aussi vite qu'il le put et comme Will l'avait prévu, la bouleroula en les frôlant mais sans les écraser. La sphère poursuivit sa trajectoire sans faire plus de victime jusqu'à disparaître dans la noirceur du couloir. Quelques secondes après, un grand fracas gronda dans toute la galerie. La boule s'était arrêtée. Les miraculés se relevèrent le cœur battant et Jack félicita son ami pour son ingéniosité.

- Un cercle inscrit dans un carré laisse toujours les coins vides… expliqua le forgeron en époussetant ses vêtements.

- Je ne veux plus continuer, haleta Shan avec dépit. On ne sortira pas vivants d'ici.

Néanmoins, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Lewin Stroy, maintenant qu'ils y étaient, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de continuer leur périple. Résignés, ils reprirent leurs torches et se remirent en route.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, ils découvrirent ce qu'était devenue la sphère de pierre. Elle était tombée dans un immense trou qui leur aurait servi de point de non-retour s'ils avaient eu le malheur d'y plonger. A présent que la cavité était bouchée, ils pouvaient se servir de la boule comme un pont et grimper dessus pour arriver à la porte qui était de l'autre côté.

Shan vint poser sa manchette dans le nouvel emplacement de la porte qui s'ouvrit comme les précédentes. La nouvelle salle, comme les précédentes, semblait normale. Mais à leur contraire, elle ne comportait aucun squelette ou de restes d'ossements humains. Peut-être que celle-ci était sans danger après tout…

- Mieux vaut rester sur nos gardes… Il… Hein ? Mais… !

Lewin Stroy s'interrompit quand il vit le bracelet de son Ange briller de façon singulière. Interpellé, il la prit la les épaules et lui fit relever le visage mais il étouffa une exclamation d'horreur quand la jeune fille lui dévoila des yeux dénudés de pupilles.

- Roseanne ! s'exclama Elisabeth. Que se passe-t-il ?

Pour toute réponse, elle tourna les talons et traversa la salle jusqu'à la nouvelle porte. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, le sol se mettait à trembler et les dalles se fissurèrent toutes à son passage en de grosses zébrures hormis six plaques de marbre sombre qui résistaient parfaitement.

- Les dalles foncées ! Il faut se mettre dessus ! cria Stroy.

Les Turner se mirent sur la plus à gauche, Jack prit une au milieu, Stroy et Lil'Tom prirent celle de droite tandis que les six hommes restants se mirent à deux sur les trois dernières plaques. Jack regarda Shan sourire avec cruauté tandis que les pavages fissurés s'écroulaient dans un étang de lave en fusion. Seules les six colonnes de marbre foncé ne s'étaient pas enfoncées dans le magma rougeoyant.

- TOI ! vociféra Lewin Stroy en menaçant son Ange du poing. Je vais t'écorcher vive !

- Silence, pauvre mortel ! riposta la jeune femme d'une voix impérieuse que personne ne lui connaissait.

Elle balaya ses yeux limpides sur ses proies qui comprirent vite à son regard vide et l'éclat brillant du bracelet de bronze qu'elle n'était plus maîtresse de ses actes et de ses paroles. C'était la sorcière qui utilisait sa clé pour communiquer.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au rebord de la piscine bouillonnante et récita :

- « _Invisible, on peut pourtant distinguer ma présence  
__Muet, on peut m'entendre néanmoins  
__Je n'ai qu'une seule apparence, mais mes noms sont multiples  
__Je suis la Vie pour un monde, la Mort pour un autre_ »

Les autres échangèrent un regard interloqué. Une énigme ? Ils devaient certainement y répondre afin de pouvoir passer de l'autre côté. La colonne qui supportait le premier duo de pirates de Stroy vacilla et commença à s'enfoncer dans la lave sous les cris de peur des hommes qui s'agitaient vainement.

- Le délai de réflexion durera jusqu'à ce que toutes les colonnes sombrent, décréta Shan avec une délectation malsaine. Chaque mauvaise réponse provoquera la chute immédiate d'une colonne.

Une sueur froide naquit dans la nuque des onze personnes coincées sur leur bout de marbre flottant. Le temps qu'ils puissent réaliser, la lave engloutissait déjà les pieds des deux pirates qui s'époumonaient de toute leur douleur jusqu'à ce que le lac mortel ne les emportât complètement. Leurs deux autres camarades qui tremblaient déjà comme des feuilles étaient presque secoués de convulsions paniquées quand leur propre pilier vacilla à son tour avant de descendre petit à petit dans la lave.

- Il faut faire vite ! s'écria Elisabeth.

- On peut appeler un ami pour se faire aider ? interrogea Jack.

- Vous pouvez vous aider, du moment que j'ai une réponse…répondit Shan tranquillement. Vous êtes dans la dernière salle. Je ne laisse pas entrer n'importe qui en ces lieux.

- Très juste. On voit tout de suite que vous êtes une femme très sélecti…

- JACK ! Ca devient chaud, là ! l'interrompit Will.

Le pirate reprit un peu ses esprits et chercha comme ses compères. Leurs cerveaux marchaient à la vitesse de la lumière. Quelque chose d'invisible et muet que l'ont peut voir et entendre… Qui donne la vie ou la mort… Une seule forme mais plusieurs appellations… La devinette casse-tête par excellence avec tous ces paradoxes et contradictions. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- On peut changer de question ? demanda tranquillement Jack qui ne trouvait pas.

- Jack ! crièrent les Turner.

Alors que la seconde colonne était sur le point de disparaître dans la lave, l'un des marins, décidé à ne pas mourir maintenant prit son élan et se jeta sur la colonne voisine de ses autres camarades qui l'aidèrent à se hisser. Les hurlements déchirants de l'autre homme resté sur son pilastre de marbre s'évanouirent bientôt dans un gargouillis de bulles incandescentes. La troisième colonne se mit en marche.

Le stress était à son comble. Les vapeurs du magma, les cris de terreurs des hommes et la pression étaient autant de facteurs insupportables pour la pensée qui débitait des idées les unes après les autres sans s'arrêter sur la bonne. Ils avaient beau réfléchir, rien de possible ne leur parvenait. Et si la réponse était mauvaise, le pilier s'effondrait d'un coup. Il valait mieux privilégier la réflexion.

Jack avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. Allez ! Il était plus malin qu'une énigme ! Un coup d'œil vers les Turner l'informa qu'il n'était pas le seul à être sous pression. Elisabeth semblait mal et Will lui faisait de l'air comme il le pouvait. Tout cet énervement était trop éprouvant pour une future mère.

- Elisabeth, tiens bon, je t'en supplie…

- Il fait trop chaud… souffla-t-elle, le visage brillant de sueur. Je peine à respirer…

Le capitaine du Pearl tilta. Bien sûr !

- L'air ! cria-t-il à Shan. Invisible, on le voit pourtant quand il gonfle les voiles des navires. Muet, on l'entend mugir durant les tempêtes. Il n'a qu'une forme mais se désigne sous différents noms comme « un souffle », « un typhon » on encore « une bourrasque ». On vit grâce à l'air mais pour le monde marin, c'est la mort ! Un poisson ne peut survivre à l'air libre.

Les yeux vierges de Roseanne se plissèrent légèrement. Après un court temps, elle leva son bras droit et son bracelet éclata d'une lueur puissante. Les colonnes de marbres s'animèrent pour s'aligner les unes en face des autres et former ainsi un pont menant à l'autre bout du gouffre. Pendant que les rescapés traversaient Shan cligna des paupières et retrouva ses pupilles en plus de ses esprits. Elle porta la main à sa tête, les idées un peu confuses.

- Mais que s'est-il passé… Et cette lave ? Que… ?

Le temps qu'Elisabeth puisse récupérer un peu, aidée par Will qui lui donna un peu à boire, Jack lui résuma brièvement la situation. La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur son bijou avec désappointement. Elle se souvenait juste d'une étrange sensation après avoir ouvert la porte tout à l'heure. Cette femme faisait vraiment d'elle ce qu'elle voulait.

Elisabeth se releva bien vite en meilleure forme. Son mari avait beau la prier de se reposer encore un peu, la fière Madame Turner était décidée à ne pas abandonner aussi près du but. Ils n'étaient plus très nombreux. Les quatre de l'équipée de base, plus Lewin Stroy avec quatre hommes. La sélection naturelle avait bien fait son travail.

- C'était la dernière salle, a-t-elle dit, répéta Will. Le trésor doit être de l'autre côté de la porte…

Sentant les regards vissés sur elle, la jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus comprit ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Elle se tourna vers le nouveau visage peint sur la porte et le bracelet vint immédiatement se coller dans son emplacement. Un déclic s'activa et la porte s'ouvrit dans un frottement minéral assourdissant.

- HEIN ?

* * *

Chapitre spécial « clin d'œil ». XD Le premier qui dit « Parodies ratées », je le flingue. MDR !

Ok, je ne sais pas si à l'époque ils connaissaient la composition de l'os (et encore plus Jack!), mais je trouvais ça amusant. XD

Prochain chapitre : ça sera sûrement Le dernier.

Note : Je l'avoue, j'ai vraiment failli faire dire à Jack « On peut switcher la question ? » XD XD XD !!


	11. Pirates, chaman et divinité

Et voilouuuu ! Enfin le dernier chapitre, bouclé de ce soir ! J'avais dit que je vous posterais la suite avant la sortie du troisième film, mais j'ai failli à ma mission… ç-ç

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Arsinoe Romana** : Du Jack Roseanne ? Ben en espérant que cela te plaise alors ! En tout cas, il est plus long que les autres chapitres. On est loin des 16 pages Word du dernier chapitre de ma plus longue saga, mais c'est déjà pas trop mal. XD Kiss et merci !

**Baka-han** : ¤abaisse le bazooka¤ Mouais… J'avais cru entendre quelque chose… En tout cas, toi qui aimes les phrases de Jack, j'ai fait un florilège ici, j'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur ! Kiss et merci !

**Bartimeus** : Oula, soudoyer Jack… XD Faut voir ! Si le 3ème film m'inspire (je vias le voir dimanche), peut-être que je pourrai remettre le couvert ? Mais je ne pense pas, j'ai épuisé mon quota de « Phrases à Jack ». En tout cas, mici à toi ! Kiss !

**Loveitachi** : Il faut bien une fin à tout… Tiens, regarde les films ! Il n'y aura pas de 4ème du moins, pas en tant que suite directe. T-T Enfin… Kiss et merci !

Enfin, le dernier chapiutre… T.T Je vais être franche (et ça, mes précédent lecteurs le savent) je HAIS les derniers chapitres ! Parce que ce sont les plus chiants et les plus durs à écrire car mal fait, ça peut vous massacrer l'histoire.

En espérant ne pas vous décevoir…

* * *

**_Chapitre 11 : Pirates, chaman et divinité_**

Un déclic s'activa et la porte s'ouvrit dans un frottement minéral assourdissant.

- HEIN ?

Ils étaient stupéfaits. Derrière la porte, se trouvait une salle… avec une porte à l'autre bout. Rageur, Stroy lâcha un juron de déception tout en pestant contre cette sorcière menteuse. Jack et sa bande observèrent les lieux en silence. Pas de squelettes non plus, mais la pièce avec la piscine de lave prouvait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Shan promena ses yeux vers l'imposante porte à double battant du fond et elle la reconnut.

- C'est ici…

Elle prit la torche des mains de Lil'Tom et traversa la salle en rapides foulées pour éclairer la porte de sa flamme vacillante. Une gigantesque tête grimaçante d'un félin –ou du moins, ce qui y ressemblait- l'accueillait avec la gueule grande ouverte, prêt à les engloutir tous. Il portait un diadème orné d'une immense pierre qui retombait sur son front un peu au-dessus des yeux. Ce visage mythologique la pétrifiait de l'intérieur. Elle était comme aspirée dans les abysses de yeux enflammés de la bête.

- Comment ouvre-t-on ? demanda Jack qui arrivait derrière elle avec les autres.

- Je ne sais pas… La première fois, elle s'était ouverte toute seule…

- Cherchez ! ordonna Stroy.

Chacun scruta la porte dans ses moindres détails. Les murs étaient habillés de nombreux dessins fresquistes comme l'extérieur du temple. Sur une colonne, Roseanne prit le temps d'en regarder la composition et comprit que les rares personnes qui pouvaient entrer dans cette enceinte sacrée y pénétraient soit pour offrir des offrandes ou pour servir d'offrandes. Et au milieu des corps des malheureux adorateurs, une femme portant un bracelet se tenait près d'une porte.

Elle déglutit.

- Mon rôle… est de tous les sacrifier… Ce bracelet est le même que le mien…

Elle passa le bout des doigts sur le dessin qui la représentait et sentit la figure peinte s'enfoncer sous la faible pression qu'elle exerçait. Un bruit rocailleux à ses côtés la fit sursauter. A la place de la gueule béante de la bête peinte, une petite cavité venait de s'ouvrir en un petit trou d'à peine dix centimètres de diamètre. Alertés par la résonance provoquée, Stroy et ses hommes la rejoignirent vite.

- Il va falloir faire perdre un peu de poids si vous voulez y passer, capitaine… plaisanta Jack en découvrant la minuscule ouverture.

- Taisez-vous, Sparrow ! coupa l'homme en se penchant pour regarder à l'intérieur du trou. Il y a une poignée au fond…

Il se redressa et plongea à la main dans la cavité mais il grimaça d'incompréhension. C'était bloqué, impossible de tirer la poignée. Le géant Lil'Tom se proposa à s'en occuper mais il fit chou blanc comme son supérieur.

- Au diable cette poignée ! tempêta le capitaine. La rouille aura eu raison d'elle !

- Si vous permettez… s'invita son homologue en amenant Shan face au trou. Essayez avec votre main droite, mademoiselle Wington.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et plongea la main dans le trou à son tour. Elle tâtonna jusqu'à sentir ses doigts se refermer autour de la poignée de fer. Quand elle commença à la tirer, elle perçut quelque chose toucher sa manchette de bronze. Roseanne n'y fit pas attention et tira de toutes ses forces sur la poignée. Un grondement sonore parcourut les parois froides de la salle et la porte à double battant se mit à trembler. Une nuée de poussière accumulée depuis des années s'envola quand les blocs de roches bougèrent pour se séparer.

- La porte s'ouvre ! s'exclama Will.

Sans savoir si elle devait en être heureuse ou paniquée, Shan n'était guère rassurée de cette « victoire ». Elle relâcha la poignée pour sortir sa main mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son bracelet était à présent relié à une chaîne attachée au fond de la cavité.

- Mais ?

La jeune fille tenta temps bien que mal de tirer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, son poignet restait prisonnier. Will inspecta la menotte mais sans tenailles ni outils, il lui était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Elisabeth vint l'aider en prenant son poignard pour tenter de faire sauter un maillon, à défaut d'une serrure inexistante, en vain. Shan arrêta sa main, un sourire de triste résignation sur le visage.

- C'est inutile. Mon rôle s'arrête ici. La clé a ouvert l'ultime serrure.

- Mais Roseanne… !

Elisabeth n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer son indignation que les hommes de Stroy venaient la chercher avec son époux pour les conduire à la porte s'ouvrant petit à petit. Quand l'ouverture fut assez grande pour pouvoir distinguer quelque chose, la vision fut telle qu'ils en restèrent bouche bée.

La salle entière resplendissait de lumière dorée. Des tas d'or dix fois plus grands qu'eux s'élevaient dans tous les coins quand il ne s'agissait pas de coffres ouverts débordants de richesses. Les pièces qui se comptaient par milliers se mêlaient avec des coupes ou des calices incrustés de pierreries, aux bijoux de toutes sortes avec pour seul facteur commun un métal précieux. Tout cet or et cette abondance clinquante matraquaient les yeux des aventuriers avec tant de violence qu'ils en avaient presque mal. Même les Turner furent statufiés sur place tant ils étaient émerveillés. Jack n'en revenait pas, le trésor de Cortès, c'était de la gnognote à côté de ça. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Le Black Pearl en coulerait s'il n'avait qu'un dixième de toute cette fortune.

Stroy fit quelques pas, les yeux écarquillés d'enchantement. Voilà huit années qu'il miroitait en son esprit le trésor raconté par son Ange de quatorze ans. Il avait vu grand, mais jamais ainsi.

- C'en est presque irréel…

Imité des autres membres de l'expédition, il prit un calice en or vêtu de rubis et de diamants aussi gros que des œufs et le fit tourner entre ses doigts.

- Prenez les sacs et emportez tout ce que vous pourrez !

Bien décidé à ne pas rester les poches vides, Jack s'approcha discrètement vers un coffre rempli de bijoux qu'il regardait presque amoureusement.

- Il était temps !

L'index à un centimètre d'un collier de perles, le pirate rangea aussitôt sa main derrière son dos comme s'il eût peur qu'on allait la lui couper. Tous s'arrêtèrent dans leur mouvement et levèrent les yeux vers la voix qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Au fond, une très haute plateforme comme un balcon de théâtre surplombait toute la salle du haut d'une vingtaine de mètre. Une femme se tenait à son bord et dévisageait les importuns. Sa peau était brune comme la coquille de la noix de coco et d'âge incertain, situé entre la quarantaine et la cinquantaine, peut-être plus. Elle avait de tout petits yeux noirs perçants et des lèvres maigres et pincées. Comme son visage, elle était plutôt maigre et fragile de constitution, même si elle se tenait de façon très droite. Ses cheveux, longs jusqu'aux épaules, étaient tressés en une multitude de petites nattes qui, commençant et s'achevant toutes par une perle d'or, donnaient un aspect de crinière de lion à la coiffure. Elle portait une longue tunique sans manche d'un vert émeraude profond, noué à la taille par une ceinture d'or qui s'accordait avec les énormes et longues boucles d'oreilles qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux et allongeaient ses lobes de cinq bons centimètres au moins. Du poignet au coude, ses bras brillaient de mille et un bracelets, et sa gorge était cachée par un lourd plastron en or décoré de gravures.

Jack la détailla dans les moindres aspects. Cette femme…

- J'adore votre coiffure ! Mais ça ne fait pas trop mal les… ? commença-t-il en tâtant ses lobes d'oreilles avec une grimace douloureuse.

- Qui êtes-vous ? exigea Stroy en attrapant son pistolet.

La femme tourna la tête vers lui et le foudroya d'un regard glacial. L'homme eut un faible courant d'air gelé qui lui remonta le long de l'échine.

- Je suis la grande prêtresse chamaniste maîtresse de ce temple, impudent ! Et si vous avez réussi à arriver jusqu'ici, c'est en grande partie par mon bon vouloir ! répliqua-t-elle en faisant un geste de la main.

- C'est bien vous qui avez posé le bracelet sur une jeune fille, il y a huit ans ? interrogea Jack.

La prêtresse hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

- Ma clé a bien fait son travail, il semblerait. A présent que j'ai trouvé des offrandes à « lui » faire, je n'ai plus besoin de cette clé-ci…

Elle frappa dans sa main et les portes du temple grondèrent de nouveau pour entamer leur fermeture. Au même instant, une exclamation de surprise résonna depuis la pièce précédente.

- Roseanne ! s'écria Will. Elle a des ennuis !

- Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici ! vociféra la chaman secouant les bras. Vous êtes ses sacrifices ! Viens ! Viens, ô toi, le tout puissant ! Lève-toi et viens te délecter du sang de ces étrangers !

Alors que l'équipée tentait de fuir vers la sortie, la terre se mit à trembler si violemment qu'ils tombèrent tous par terre. Plusieurs collines d'or près de la porte vacillèrent sous la secousse avant de s'écrouler sous les yeux hébétés et terrifiés des pauvres mortels. Une immense statue qui dormait sous les tas d'or venait de se redresser de son séant pour se débarrasser de sa couverture de pièces. Du coup, l'envie de s'approcher de la porte leur fut beaucoup moins tentante et chacun recula sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la statue qui venait de se mettre debout.

Jamais ils n'avaient vu telle sculpture tant elle était fantastique. C'était le corps d'un homme recouvert d'écailles semblables à celles d'un crocodile à la tête et pattes de lion et à la crinière d'un noir de geais. Ses mains et pieds étaient dotés de longues griffes qui, même de pierre, n'avaient rien d'inoffensives.

- Il y a beaucoup de félins sur cette île… commenta Jack en se heurtant contre un amas d'or à force de reculer. C'est quelle race, celui-là ?

La chaman éclata d'un rire froid en lisant la terreur sur le visage des huit personnes en contrebas. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait de pouvoir offrir de nouveaux sacrifices à sa divinité !

- Ah ah ah ! Voici mon dieu ! Celui auquel j'ai dédié toute ma vie ! Va ! Ils sont tous à toi ! Accepte ces sacrifices de la part de ta première servante, Mwanajuma !

Jack fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers la chaman, avec un air désolé.

- Mwanajuma ? C'est votre nom ? Ma pauvre. Ca a dû être dur à l'école avec les autres enfants… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous êtes du style à sacrifier des…

Sa phrase fut coupée par un hurlement féroce de la part de la statue. C'était entre le rugissement d'un lion et le cri perçant de l'aigle mais avec un aspect guttural des plus sinistres et lugubres. Will attrapa le bras du pirate pour le faire bouger de là où il était mais quand ils firent volte face, ils virent que Stroy les mettait en joue avec son pistolet tout en reculant pour se trouver une cachette.

- J'use mes atouts ! dit-il précipitamment. Faites diversion avec ce monstre !

Ils étaient coincés. Le plomb de Stroy ou le courroux d'une statue horrible. Jack et les Turner se retournèrent lentement vers le dieu qui grognait en dévoilant ses crocs acérés. Will se mit devant Elisabeth qui pensait au cri de Roseanne. Elle chuchota aux hommes d'essayer d'occuper le monstre pour qu'elle puisse aller voir ce qu'elle avait.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… bougonna le pirate en regardant la statue. Euh… Tenez !

Il prit Elisabeth par les épaules et la mit devant lui comme il aurait utilisé un bouclier, tout sourire.

- Quitte à nous dévorer, prenez-la elle ! Y'en a deux fois plus à manger !

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Son mari non plus d'ailleurs.

- Ah, vous ! Je vous INTERDIS de mêler le bébé à vos combines !! hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle.

- Désolé, la panique…

La dispute s'arrêta aussitôt quand la statue fit un nouveau pas vers eux. Elle empêchait d'accéder à la porte qui se refermait petit à petit. Une chance qu'elle fût très lourde, cela leur laissait encore du temps mais ils n'avaient pas toute l'éternité non plus. Will reprit son épouse et la poussa un peu sur le côté pour qu'elle aille se cacher derrière un tas de pièces d'or tout en continuant de reculer avec Jack qui tentait de gagner du temps :

- C'est très impoli de nous inviter à manger sans se présenter… Moi, c'est Jack et lui, c'est William dit Will, et vous, vous êtes le dieu… ?

En guise de réponse, l'homme-lion poussa un rugissement violent.

- Ah… Et ça prend combien de « R » ?

La statue hurla de plus belle, ce qui donna le signal d'alarme aux deux hommes qui se séparèrent aussitôt pour partir de leur côté. Elisabeth profita de ce moment où la divinité s'était lancée à la recherche des hommes pour se faufiler discrètement hors de la salle du trésor. Quand elle sortit, elle ne vit pas Roseanne.

- Roseanne ? appela-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où Shan était censée être. Où êtes… Aaaaaaah !

La jeune femme venait de tomber dans un large trou dans lequel se trouvait Roseanne, le poignet toujours lié dans sa cavité.

- Elisabeth ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, ça va… Mais où sommes-nous ?

- Je ne comprends pas ! D'un seul coup, le sol a tremblé et s'est mis à s'enfoncer dans le dallage avec la colonne. Et les murs sont en train de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre de plus en plus !

Elisabeth leva les yeux. C'était là le mécanisme de fermeture de la porte. Shan était prisonnière de sa menotte dans un piège d'au moins quatre mètres de profondeur avec les murs qui allaient bientôt les écraser. Quand la porte de la salle du trésor serait complètement fermée, elles seraient totalement compactées entre deux murs.

- Il faut sortir et vite ! Will et Jack sont poursuivis par une statue réveillée par la sorcière ! Il faut faire sauter cette fichue chaîne !

¤¤¤

- Vois-tu mon brave William, il y a des moments où un pirate sait ce qu'il peut faire et ce qu'il ne peut pas faire…

- Et… ?

Silence.

- Et présentement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire.

Vraiment très avancé par toutes ces belles paroles, Will émit un très très long soupir de lassitude et regarda son compère avec une réprobation des plus exaspérées.

- Jack, ma femme n'est pas revenue, je sais qu'elle a des problèmes, alors il est hors de question que je reste caché derrière ce tas de pièces d'or sans rien faire ! Femme que tu étais prêt à sacrifier pour sauver ta peau !

- Tsss… Je ne te savais pas aussi rancunier…

Le jeune homme manqua de s'étrangler tant il était outré par la désinvolture du pirate mais celui-ci le fit taire avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire savoir son indignation. Un pas de pierre s'abattit lourdement sur le sol qui s'ébranla en une terrible secousse. Pourquoi fallait-il que le monstre s'en prenne à eux et pas aux huit autres types qui se planquaient derrière un imposant coffre de bronze pour s'en mettre plein les fouilles ?

- Si ce n'est pas malheureux de penser à s'enrichir quand on…

Cling clong clang ! Oh ? Un gobelet incrusté d'émeraudes, un diadème en argent massif, deux sacs de pièces bien remplies, un sceptre reluisant sculpté, quatre colliers de perles de culture et une paire de manchettes larges en or tombèrent sur le sol. Aussitôt, la statue pressa le pas dans la direction du bruit.

- Jack ! s'offusqua Will tout en s'enfuyant à l'approche de la bête.

- Quoi « Jack » ? Quoi « Jack » ? grogna l'autre. Qu'est ce qui te dit que c'est moi qui… ?

- Il y a un collier qui dépasse de ta poche.

La voix de Mwanajuma résonna comme le tonnerre dans un ciel d'été :

- N'espérez pas emporter quoi que ce soit ! Vous êtes ses sacrifices !

- Ca valait le déplacement…

Décidé à ne pas être le seul à être pris en chasse dans cette histoire, Jack attrapa au passage de sa course un petit coffret rempli de pierreries et le lança, la mort dans l'âme, vers le sommet d'un très haut tas de pièces voisin. Le projectile tomba où il fallait. L'effet d'avalanche ne se fit pas attendre et une poudreuse dorée vint s'écrouler sur la bande de pirates apeurés qui se mirent à crier de surprise.

- Sparrow ! rugit Sroy avec fureur. Je vais vous… Aaaaah ?!

Alors que Jack et Will passaient près d'eux, les matelots et leur capitaine eurent à bondir de tout leur élan pour éviter de se faire pulvériser par un des poings monumentaux de la statue. Profitant du temps pris par la statue pour relever les bras, le pirate poussa son camarade.

- Allez, va aider ta lady ! Stroy va l'occuper !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! rétorqua le concerné en dégainant son pistolet.

Avec le style qui lui était propre et devenu légendaire, à savoir en courant d'une démarche chaloupée et avec des mouvements de bras gracieux en moulinet, le capitaine du Pearl esquiva tant bien que mal les balles que son homologue s'évertuait à tenter de lui administrer dans le dos ou droit à l'arrière du crâne. Cela dit, l'attaque ne dura guère longtemps, étant donné que la divinité de pierre avait pris en chasse ce second petit bonhomme avec un grand chapeau et une longue veste pour lui servir de sacrifice.

Restée depuis le début sur sa plateforme surélevée, la prêtresse se délectait bien de tout ce joyeux spectacle. Ces misérables humains étaient d'un pathétique…

- Je reconnais bien votre race d'avidité, pauvres mortels ! clama-t-elle, ses petits yeux perçants sur Jack et Stroy, en pleine fuite. Vous préférez la trahison pour vous sauver la vie, vous préférez la cupidité et l'appât du gain à la pitié…

- … et je préfère la vie à la mort aussi ! intervint Jack qui trouva refuge dans une minuscule cavité que le monstre prit vite pour cible.

Une chance pour lui, l'un des murs de la salle était légèrement défoncé en un trou assez large pour s'y réfugier. Tout recroquevillé sur lui-même au point de s'endolorir le dos, notre capitaine tenta de faire éloigner le monstre un peu comme il aurait voulu chasser un chat errant, avec des « Pchhhht ! » associés à des mouvements de la main. Et pourquoi toujours lui ? Il n'était pas tout seul quand même à vouloir prendre ce fichu trésor !

Ô miracle, la bête sembla penser la même chose, à moins qu'il n'eût suivi les injonctions de sa première prêtresse, car après s'être défoulé pendant quelques instants sur le trou de souris de Jack, il fit demi tour dans un rugissement courroucé.

¤¤¤

Entre temps, Will était parvenu à sortir de la salle du trésor pour retourner dans la précédente anti-chambre. A l'entente des cris d'appel à l'aide d'Elisabeth et Shan, le jeune forgeron se précipita près du trou piégé dans lequel son épouse tentait de libérer la captive de sa menotte au fond de la gueule du félin.

- Elisabeth !

- Ah Will ! Roseanne est prisonnière est les murs se rapprochent en même temps que la porte se referme !

Le cerveau de Will marcha au quart de tour : bloquer la fermeture de la porte. Il voulut faire demi-tour mais la voix de Roseanne l'arrêta aussitôt :

- Sauvez-vous d'abord, Elisabeth ! Grimpez sur mes épaules pour faire la courte échelle et Will pourra vous tirer de là !

- Mais… !

- Vous avez un enfant qui arrive et un mari qui vous attend ! Votre vie est à faire, allez ! pressa-t-elle.

La jeune femme blonde serra les dents de résignation. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas l'abandonner à tel sort, ce n'était pas humain ! Mais Shan se baissait déjà pour l'aider à grimper et Will l'incitait à se dépêcher, la main tendue vers elle. Elisabeth promit à son amie qu'elle reviendrait pour la sortir de là et grimpa sur ses épaules pour se hisser vers la sortie. Son compagnon lui prit la main et la tira bien vite de son piège.

- Tenez bon, Roseanne, on va s'occuper de bloquer la porte !

Sur ce, il prit la main de sa femme et tous deux repartirent en courant vers la salle du trésor où Jack leur tomba dessus avec une joie non dissimulée :

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! William, mon grand ami, et vous, délicieuse El…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jack ? coupa aussitôt Will, pas dupe.

- Zut ! Perspicace…

La statue fit irruption derrière eux pour les courser et c'est en plein délit de fuite que le pirate leur expliqua qu'il avait un plan qui nécessitait une certaine logistique et que, le temps d'installer tout ça, il avait besoin de distraire le bestiaux. Et, pour être tout à fait honnête, il faudrait surtout que ce soit Madame Turner qui serve de « pelote de laine » au chaton car il aurait besoin de la force de Will dans son entreprise. La jeune femme lui demanda s'il ne pouvait pas plutôt se servir de Stroy mais il lui répondit que son très cher homologue était un peu mort pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Un accident de vase aussi grand qu'un homme, ça ne pardonnait pas.

- Le taux de réussite, il est élevé ? s'enquit le forgeron, toujours peu enthousiaste dans la perspective de suivre les idées de Jack.

- Moi et les mathématiques…

Un nouveau bond un avant pour leur faire éviter de se faire aplatir par un grand pied griffu les interrompit brièvement. Les Turner expliquèrent ensuite à leur compère qu'il fallait à tout prix bloquer avant la porte pour éviter que Roseanne ne termine aussi plate qu'une feuille de parchemin. Quelque part soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle était encore vivante, Jack rajouta ces nouvelles données à son plan pour vérifier s'il restait possible. Oui, ça pouvait marcher, mais il ne fallait pas perdre de temps car cela serait plus long à faire.

- Ca marche ! Madame Turner, en vous remerciant par avance ! déclara le pirate en attrapant Will par la manche de la chemise pour l'emmener ailleurs.

Pendant que l'homme-lion semblait très intéressé par l'appât de cette petite humaine qui s'agitait dans tous les sens pour attirer son attention, les deux hommes allèrent un peu plus loin dans la salle et Jack arrêta Will devant une immense colonne de bois d'ébène sculptée renversée au sol. Elle ressemblait un peu à un totem immense avec ses nombreuses gravures ethniques représentant diverses scènes. Et à son sommet, une immense boule lisse et lourde surmontait la colonne, telle la tête d'un sceptre. La mission était enfantine :

- Aide-moi à porter ça près de l'entrée.

… pour Jack.

- Ca ?! s'exclama Will. Mais c'est énorme…

- C'est pour ça que j'ai fait appel à un ami. Vite, les gars !

Les matelots restants de Lewin Stroy sortirent de leur cachette et approchèrent le capitaine. Celui-ci raconta à Will qu'en moyennant leur association à l'équipage du Pearl, il consentirait éventuellement à sauver leurs existences. Heureusement que les trouillards existaient toujours. Les hommes n'épiloguèrent pas d'avantage et tous attrapèrent la colonne d'ébène et la tirèrent de toutes leurs forces vers l'entrée de la salle. Une chance qu'elle ne fût pas trop loin, cette chose pesait une tonne !

- Encore un effort ! Hissez la base de la colonne sur ce coffre et… !

Pas le temps de finir que la statue revenait à l'assaut. Elisabeth ne le distrayait plus assez et tout ce petit attroupement l'intriguait beaucoup. La statue s'approchait encore quand une coupe en argent bien lourde vint se cogner contre sa joue et lui fit tourner la tête.

- Ca ne se fait pas de laisser une femme en plan! lança Madame Turner, essoufflée.

La statue se retrouvait bien embêtée. Entre cette femme impudente et ces hommes qui trafiquaient quelque chose, elle ne savait qui attaquer en premier. Comprenant vite la situation, Will prit les devants et courut rejoindre son épouse en essayant d'attirer le monstre à eux pour laisser Jack et les autres terminer. Son plan fonctionna et l'ennemi se mit à courir derrière eux comme un chat derrière une souris mécanique. Si après tout ça ils n'allaient pas devenir champions de course !

Jack remercia bien chaudement son camarade pour son idée et lui promit de bien s'occuper de son fils et de son épouse s'il venait à mourir durant le processus d'aide. Les hommes restants prièrent une dernière fois leurs muscles déjà fortement éprouvés et dans l'effort de la dernière chance, ils parvinrent à hisser la colonne sur le coffre.

- Parfait ! Maintenant, ouste ! Et laissez faire Capitaine Jack ! ordonna le pirate avec des grands gestes des mains.

Sans perdre une nouvelle seconde, le pirate grimpa sur la base de la colonne qui était surélevée par rapport au sommet. A tenir ainsi en équilibre sur la colonne-bascule, Jack dût compter sur des moulinets avec les bras pour ne pas tomber.

- Madame Turner, si vous pouviez venir à moi une dernière fois ! cria-t-il, les mains en porte-voix.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que l'homme-lion ne revienne pour se précipiter vers lui. Le capitaine du Pearl attendait le bon moment, le cœur battant comme un fou. S'il attendait une seconde trop tard, elle lui serait fatale.

Le monstre, trop heureux de découvrir ici un humain qui ne fuyait pas comme les autres, leva la jambe pour l'écraser comme un insecte. Quand la voûte plantaire de pierre fut assez importante dans le champ de vision de Jack, celui-ci sauta de sa colonne que le monstre frappa de toute sa puissance. L'effet levier fut immédiat : la colonne bascula grâce à la puissance de frappe du pied et le haut de la colonne, dont l'imposante masse ronde, vint frapper en pleine face la statue.

Le souffle en suspend, Jack regarda la bête tourner lentement la tête sous l'effet du choc avant de s'écrouler de tout son long et se fracasser au sol en une multitude de lourds blocs de roche dans un nuage de poussière asphyxiant. L'impact fut d'une telle violence que le temple tout entier en trembla dans une secousse presque sismique. De plus, grâce à la proximité avec la porte, un énorme roc de pierre servit à bloquer la porte au moment où celle-ci allait se fermer.

Notre capitaine ingénieux s'approcha du monstre en gravier, le tapota du bout de l'index comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour s'assurer de l'état ou de la véracité des choses qu'il touchait puis se redressa, très satisfait de sa ruse.

- « Plus on est grand, plus dure est la chute », lâcha-t-il, un pied sur une pierre, tel le conquérant glorieux.

Will et Elisabeth le regardaient, atterrés.

- Fou… Il est complètement fou…

- Evidemment sinon, ça ne serait pas moi !

Soudain, un hurlement terrible éclata dans le silence et fit sursauter les aventuriers survivants. Tous firent volte face pour se tourner vers la plate-forme qui servait de poste d'observation à la chaman. Cette dernière avait les mains plaquées sur sa tête et poussait des vociférations et des plaintes de douleur inhumaines. Ses yeux révulsés sortaient presque de leurs orbites et les seuls sons que sa bouche pouvait émettre étaient inarticulés. A la surprise de Jack et des Turner, sa peau commença à se rider à la vitesse de la lumière, ses cheveux se mirent à blanchir et son corps semblait perdre de sa masse corporelle.

- Elle a perdu tout son pouvoir ? fit Elisabeth avec une grimace.

- Il semblerait. La statue devait…

Son mari n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'une nouvelle secousse gronda sous leurs pieds dans un bourdonnement de plus en plus violent. Jack heurta une colline d'or en perdant l'équilibre, ce qui lui évita de se prendre une pierre qui s'était détachée du plafond.

- Tout va s'écrouler ! s'exclama Will.

- Vite ! Il y a urgence ! surenchérit Jack en se retournant.

Les Turner manquèrent de s'écrouler quand ils virent leur ami se précipiter à corps perdu… vers le trésor qu'il voulait sauver désespérément du sort qui l'attendait. Le forgeron attrapa le pirate par le col en lui disant qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps et qu'il fallait récupérer Roseanne. A l'évocation de ce nom, Jack eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel Will en profita pour le tirer plus vivement en arrière et le pousser hors de la salle.

Les trois comparses, imités des pirates de Stroy, se hâtèrent de sortir sous une grêle mortelle de pierres et retournèrent au trou de Shan. Le pauvre Ange avait échappé de peu à la mort par compression : les murs qui l'écrasaient étaient pratiquement à dix centimètres l'un de l'autre, si bien est que sa menotte avait cédé.

- V… Vous êtes vivants ? souffla la jeune fille qui respirait le moins fortement possible.

Grâce à l'aide de tous, Roseanne fut vite extirpée de son piège et toute l'équipée prit ses jambes à son cou pour s'enfuir d'ici en grande vitesse. Murs et sol tremblaient si fort qu'ils trébuchèrent de nombreuses fois, jusqu'au moment où les escaliers qu'ils étaient en train de descendre à toute allure se dérobèrent sous leurs pas.

La chute était si vertigineuse que tous avaient l'impression qu'ils allaient atterrir directement en Enfer. Ils tombaient directement dans les profondeurs de la falaise qui supportait le temple dans un hurlement sonore. Will avait pris Elisabeth dans ses bras. S'ils devaient mourir, ils le feraient ensemble. Le cœur de Shan battait à tout rompre tant la dose d'adrénaline était puissante. Elle agitait vainement les bras lorsqu'on lui prit la main. La jeune fille tourna la tête et croisa le regard foncé de Jack.

- Accroche-toi ! lui lança-t-il.

Ces mots n'étaient rien quand on chutait à plus de cent mètres par le fond, mais ils firent un bien fou à Shan qui en serra fortement la main de Jack dans la sienne. Elle n'était plus toute seule.

La chute durant encore de longue seconde et se fut une rivière souterraine qui leur servit de réceptacle final.

¤¤¤

Un mugissement lointain et régulier allait et venait dans ses oreilles. Une chaleur caressait son visage. Son corps était raide, presque paralysé. Mais son esprit était encore là dans sa tête, elle était toujours vivante. Elle commença d'abord par refermer ses mains lentement en poing. Ses doigts et ses ongles crissèrent sur du sable.

- Elle reprend connaissance ! fit une voix de femme près d'elle.

Elisabeth ? Ses paupières avaient presque mal quand elle les rouvrit, mais le soulagement de voir la courageuse épouse Turner penchée au-dessus d'elle avec un sourire heureux lui fit oublier la douleur qui parcourait son corps.

- Doucement… conseilla la jeune femme en la redressa avec précaution. Comment tu te sens ?

- Ca va… souffla Shan en clignant un peu des yeux, éblouie par le soleil.

Elle fut stupéfaite de découvrir devant elle la plage et l'océan d'un bleu turquoise irréel. Sa compagne lui expliqua que la rivière dans laquelle ils étaient tombés les avait emportés jusqu'ici.

- On a eu de la chance ! intervint une voix espiègle. Notre Ange devait veiller sur nous.

Jack et Will venaient rejoindre les filles pour prendre des nouvelles de Shan qui fut bien contente de les savoir vivants tous les deux. Le pirate vint proposer lui quelques fruits pour la remettre un peu d'aplomb, mais l'Ange ne pouvait rien manger, trop occupée à le dévisager avec stupeur.

- Vous… m'avez sauvée ?

Le capitaine du Pearl lui renvoya un sourire fier.

- On dirait que cela t'étonne ?

Il fronça les sourcils et agita un index réprobateur sous le nez de Shan.

- J'ai dû renoncer au trésor du millénaire pour toi ! Alors j'espère que tu vas…

Un petit bruit étouffé par le sable attira leur attention. Jack baissa les yeux et ramassa le petit objet qui venait de glisser de sa poche. Un collier ? Il avait dû tomber par accident dans sa veste pendant qu'il était en train de se débattre avec le trésor. C'était un joli médaillon finement ciselé en or avec un fermoir, enjolivé par la gravure d'une rose dont les pétales étaient faits de minuscules rubis.

Une larme de joie perla l'œil du pirate.

- Ah ! Les dieux étaient vraiment avec moi ! Je ne vais pas rentrer bred… !

- Le collier de maman !

- Hé ?

Roseanne lui prit le collier des mains et l'ouvrit. Sur la première face, une inscription « _A vous, pour toujours_ » y était gravée, souvenir d'Henry Wington pour cette jeune femme qu'il courtisait et qui deviendrait plus tard son épouse, et de l'autre côté, les initiales « _M.W_ » pour Mary Wington faisaient écho au message.

Jack comprit avec bouderie ce que cela signifiait et trépigna comme un enfant :

- Mais non ! Je n'ai même pas pu prendre autre chose que ce… !

Il se tut en voyant les grands yeux bleu glace de la jeune fille emplis de larmes nostalgiques. Si le destin avait produit telle coïncidence, peut-être devait-il s'y plier. Et puis, elle avait déjà vécu l'enfer durant des années. Elle avait enfin le droit à un peu de tranquillité et de paix.

Il soupira de mauvaise grâce.

- Oui, oui, oui… Bon. Je pourrais éventuellement consentir à faire un geste princier… bougonna-t-il comme un vieil ours.

Son œil devint malicieux.

- Mais, permettez que je prenne mes intérêts sur la dette que vous me devez, Mademoiselle Wington.

Aussi fourbe que le renard qu'il était, il profita de l'état bouleversé de Shan pour lui relever un peu le menton et se pencher pour lui voler un baiser, baiser qu'il estimait en retard. Pour lui, il aurait dû l'obtenir depuis la soirée sur le pont et peut-être plus même.

Complètement médusée et rouge comme une tomate, la jeune fille cligna des yeux.

- Mais… Mais…

- Oh ? Le premier ? sourit le pirate avec goguenardise. Je vous rassure, c'était très bien. Si vous voulez rec…

- Je vous hais !!!

¤¤¤

- Will, tu vas ouvrir ?

- J'y vais !

La porte de la forgerie de Port Royal s'ouvrit et un jeune homme sobrement vêtu d'une chemise ample, d'un pantalon et de bottes de cuir sourit à la personne qui venait de frapper. Belle comme le jour, une charmante aristocrate referma son ombrelle et gratifia son hôte d'un sourire radieux qui illuminait son visage à la peau de porcelaine. Ses yeux bleus translucides brillaient même à l'ombre de son grand chapeau coiffé d'une plume de paon.

- Roseanne ! Entrez donc !

- Bonjour, William.

L'homme s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Roseanne souleva un peu sa lourde robe en brocard bleu outremer à crinoline et s'abaissa un peu pour passer la porte basse de plafond de l'atelier.

L'intérieur de la forgerie avait perdu de son habituelle odeur de fer ou de souffre en ce dimanche du mois de juillet. Il faisait frais, mais cette apparente douce température ne devait pas être au goût du bébé qui pleurait à l'autre bout de la maison.

- Mademoiselle Wington… proposa courtoisement Will avec un sourire.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea sans hésitation vers la cuisine où elle découvrit Elisabeth assise à la table. Madame Turner était toujours aussi belle et rayonnante et après sa grossesse, elle avait su retrouver la pureté de sa silhouette de jeune fille. Cette dernière releva un peu la tête et eut un sourire derrière quelques boucles blondes à son invitée.

- Bonjour, Roseanne.

- Bonjour Elisabeth. Et bonjour à toi aussi… souffla Shan avec tendresse en s'approchant du petit être qui se reposait dans les bras de sa mère.

Un beau bébé aux cheveux châtains clairs épars en bataille ouvrit ses grands yeux clairs vers la demoiselle qui s'avançait. Emmailloté dans ses langes, il gigota un peu avec un petit babillement ravi.

- Bon anniversaire, Emma. Un an, ça se fête.

La jeune fille tendit son index que la fillette s'amusa aussitôt à prendre et à serrer avec sa petite force enfantine.

- Tenez, j'ai acheté ces vêtements pour elle plus tard, déclara Roseanne en se redressant pour donner une petite malle aux parents.

Will se chargea de l'ouvrir et en découvrit le riche contenu : il y avait pratiquement une robe pour chaque âge que sa fille unique fêterait à l'avenir. Il y avait aussi des souliers et quelques rubans, le tout fabriqué dans les plus beaux matériaux aux couleurs iridescentes et aux jolis motifs que toute petite fille saurait apprécier.

- C'est trop… s'offusqua le forgeron. Merci beaucoup !

- Vous savez, les affaires vont bien.

Depuis un an qu'elle n'était plus « l'Ange de Mers », Roseanne Wington avait fait beaucoup de chemin. Après avoir quitté l'île maudite en compagnie du Capitaine Sparrow et des Turner, elle était repartie en Angleterre où elle avait pu prouver son identité de dernière héritière de la famille grâce au médaillon de sa mère. De là, elle avait pu reprendre l'empire financier de son père qui se faisait déchirer par une bande de vautours sans scrupules. Quelles ne furen pas leur surprise et leur horreur en découvrant cette soudaine survivante qui venait réclamer « les souvenirs de sa famille ». Evidemment, ils avaient tous espéré la manipuler pour vite l'éjecter. Mais Roseanne avait vécu trop de choses horribles dans sa vie pour se laisser abattre. Elle s'était donc battue comme une lionne pour faire valoir ses droits et redonner une valeur importante à son nom de famille. Depuis, c'était avec une main de fer, une grande détermination et une sage maturité qu'elle dirigeait ses affaires en Angleterre après s'être réinstallée dans le château familial.

Elle n'oublierait jamais ce que ses compagnons d'infortune d'il y a un an et c'était donc avec un grand plaisir qu'elle avait repris le bateau pour les Caraïbes – en tant que passagère bien sûr !- pour aller souhaiter la première année de vie de la petite Emma Turner qui se montrait déjà tout aussi remuante et fière que ses parents.

Elisabeth eut un petit rire alors qu'elle souriait à sa fille.

- En tout cas, tu en reçois de la visite aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

Son époux précisa à l'adresse de leur hôtesse qui avait cligné les yeux de surprise :

- Son parrain par déclaration est parti il y a à peine cinq minutes.

- Jack ?

Ce prénom lui fit une étrange sensation à l'entendre franchir ses lèvres. Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis un an maintenant, mais Roseanne s'avoua qu'elle avait beaucoup pensé à lui.

Alors, sans comprendre, presque comme un automatisme, la jeune femme blonde laissa un instant le couple et traversa le reste de la maisonnée pour se rendre dehors. Soulevant à deux mains sa robe qui voletait dans le vent, elle accourut jusqu'à la barrière qui bordait la falaise.

Il était là-bas, juste en contrebas. Imposant, même vu d'aussi loin, les voiles noires gonflées à bloc sous un vent particulièrement bon et puissant ce matin, le Black Pearl reprenait le large vers de nouvelles aventures tel le plus majestueux des esprits. Le fait de le voir après tant de temps donna l'impression à Shan qu'il n'était qu'un fantôme. Et pourtant, l'homme qui devait le diriger était bel et bien réel.

Un sourire vint ourler ses lèvres alors qu'elle empêchait son chapeau de s'envoler à cause du vent.

- Nos horizons se croiseront-ils de nouveau, Jack Sparrow ?

Un bruit de canon tiré du bateau sombre la fit cligner des yeux. Puis, elle eut un rire.

- Pardon… « Capitaine » Jack Sparrow.

FIN

* * *

J'aime bien la fin. Après, le passage dans le temple, ça sera à vous de me dire… XD 

Une autre fic qui s'achève pour moi. Merci à tous d'être restés à bord et de m'avoir autant encouragée ! Jack Sparrow (qui avait pris possession de mon corps pour me souffler ses phrases qui tuent) vous salue aussi et vous remercie pour le support ! Ah oui, il me dit aussi de vous dire qu'il sait bien imiter les fougères maintenant. XD XD

MERCI A TOUS ! J'espère vous revoir dans d'autres fics !


End file.
